Parenthood is a double-edged sword
by BlackZetzu
Summary: Esme chose Claude at the pyre and after months live as his prisoner she got pregnant. Claude, convinced she betrayed him, changed from lovely and wonderful to brutal and harsh. misconceptions are not the only thing which made their life harder. they fear the consequences for his move to burn down Paris as he was after his sweet gypsy girl. Can they ever love e.o without problems?
1. past, present, future

I don't know what to say besides *enjoy* :D yay

(And just as usual: please be gentle with my english xD)

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

chapter 1 - past, present, future

The minister was walking through the halls of the Notre Dame. It always have been his hiding place if there was something he was concerned about. He was hiding behind his prayers and pledges to god. His soul, no matter how agitated, always found peace inside these cold but yet strangely warm stone walls. It was his second home and for some reason Claude Frollo loved this place more than any other.

But today, it was a cold monday, he did not walk through the main wing of this holy place as a believer. He stridden through them as the judge, the minister of justice who he has been now for over fifteen years.

Fifteen years of fighting the scum on the streets. The rotten minds of thousands of demon like human beings. And he was sure that even if he would be the minister of justice for hundreds of years there won't be an end. The bad was rising all over his beloved city no matter what he did.

"Good day, Frollo.", the archdeacon greeted him. "Are you here to visit Quasimodo?" His face showed two different emotions. On the one hand he was concerned Frollo was a mad man because he had burned down nearly everything of Paris and chased the innocent but on the other he was pleased about his current visit. He hoped for a rest of human behavior. For the archdeacon Paulus the visits of Frollo always had been something like a reunion. The reunion of a mother and his child. Church and man. Maria and Claude.

"Yes. Yes, indeed. But I already did my visit." His eyes were empty but the archdeacon saw something like superiority in his eyes. A rattle and some heavy sights interrupted Paulus in his speech. As he turned his head to the sound he saw a bunch of soldiers surrounding Quasimodo.

"Frollo, what is the meaning of this?"

"I arrest him." The minister returned to his striding.

"For what? He did not do something wrong.", the archdeacon walked besides him with a very worried expression.

"He helped a gypsy to flee. He set her free against my will and against the law.", Frollo didn't look in Paulus eyes. His hands were folded and his straight stare still empty.

"He is your son." Just a few more steps to the exit. Just a few more steps until Frollo would finally get his chance to get rid of this misshapen monster he was forced to raise as his own.

"He is not my son. There will never be a child of mine. Not a single one." His eyes were widened in anger and his teeth crunched. But suddenly he was calm again. His eyes emptied again and his mouth showed nothing then a small line of uninvolvement. "He will be punished for his moves just like every other citizen in Paris. The law is clear. Traitors will get punished."

Paulus stood between the minister and the big heavy doors of the Notre Dame.

"Do you have any evidences?"

Frollo stopped and started to laugh. It was an evil and powerful laugh which caused the temperature to fall. "It was the only chance for the witch to escape. How could he not be guilty?"

"Frollo. You forget where you are. You know these halls, you know the people behind them and you know their power. And I demand you to not imprison this poor boy." He was right and Frollo knew it. Everything the archdeacon says Frollo must accept. The church was the most powerful institution of all. Lucky for him Paulus was a man who never said anything against his moves. He was a man who let things happen because of his believe of the ways of god. There is a reason for every single move, he always said.

"Very well." He gave his soldiers a sign to release Quasimodo and they did what was demanded. "I will obey." His voice fell and got even darker. "He will see the execution tomorrow and what would happen if he will break the law once again. Even the church can't protect him from his foul and rotten origin." Frollo cleared his throat and he left the church with his minions.

Paulus watched after them until they were gone.

"Thank you, father.", Quasimodo stuttered.

"Don't thank me yet. You're save in here but now he will monitor you even more." He went to the hunchback and they walked towards the steps of the bell tower.

"He's an angry man but he's not as cruel as you think."

"No. He isn't. But something changed him and I don't know what it is."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Frollo returned to his chambers. He was exhausted from this godforsaken day. His legs ached and his brain throbbed. He wasn't able to get this foul creature back where it belongs. The archdeacon stood in his way for twenty years now.

Twenty years past since he accidentally killed the gypsy who carried this monster. A monster he had to raise like his own child. But against all encouragements of Paulus and against all efforts from his side he never felt something for the misshapen boy besides disgust and fear.

The deformation of his body, his red hair, the pale skin and the big hands. Every single detail of the boys body was something Frollo marked as the shape of a demon. And he feared his strength. Quasimodo was be able to crush every single bone of his masters thin body if he wanted. Lucky for him he raised him to be grateful and faithful. The boy did obey.

While he changed to his sleeping wear he was thinking about his past just like about his future. Especially tomorrow.

Tomorrow will be the day the gypsy girl Esmeralda will burn just like every other gypsy in this city. Not a single one will survive.

But suddenly Frollos heart cramped as he thought of the green eyed witch upon the pyre. He didn't want to see her suffer. Tied against a wooden pillar. He wanted her at his side. Tied to his bed, his body, his soul, heart and life. He want her to be his. Never before he felt something like this. Frollo didn't know the meaning of love. He never loved someone, not even his mother but he knew the meaning of lust and desire. Back in his youth a lot of beautiful women tried to seduce him but he was able to resist even if his body wanted more than just a handshake. A handshake which was given to every single one for the arrangement not to bother him anymore. Sure, it was a weird way of showing his thoughts and sharing his opinion but he was all alone. No one ever told him how to behave in front of a lady. They tried but he never showed interest in such things and they stopped. He never knew how to start a conversation with the opposite gender but he was quiet good at ending them.

Frollo shook his head. He digressed but concentrated again.

Tomorrow will be the day when one gypsy girl decides wether he will survive with her at his side or if he will be doomed and destroyed for the rest of his days.

He wasn't able to find sleep. The whole night he was thinking about her and only her. His affection to her, his dependence and his need for her.

Frollo hoped that the damage he caused would not disturb their relationship but he was aware of his brutality against the people. He never would have done this but it was a strong voice who told him to.

 **I would love comments from your side about what you think or if you like it :D**


	2. choose me or the fire

chapter 2 - choose me or the fire

It was near evening and everything got ready to see the execution. The parisians were excited. They wanted to see who caused so much trouble and pain to them and they wanted to see how this person will suffer just as them. Of course not every single person was there because of a personal revenge. The most people were just curious and happy about the ending of the past days.

The soldiers gardened the place while some men build the pyre and other platforms for the prisoners. Slowly the sun disappeared behind dark clouds and it was getting darker.

Frollo lightened a torch in his hands. He rode on Snowball and checked the progress. The prisoners still were in their cells but they will arrive the place before th Notre Dame very soon.

The only person who was already brought here was Phoebus. Frollo wanted to talk to him.

"Ex-captain. It's nice too see you here. Are you here to see the spectacle just as everyone else?", Frollo said ironically. Of course Phoebus was one of the prisoners, too. He disobeyed and shall be punished as well.

"You know why I am here." The blond man was angry. Angry enough to ramm his body against the iron barns and to grab after the ministers throat. He wanted to strangulate him and everything would be over.

Frollo didn't move. He knew the man wasn't able to reach him even if his fingers were just a few inches away.

"Na, na, na, ex-captain. A war hero of your caliber should know how long his arm is.", he grinned winning. He was quiet amused. "Unfortunately your move showed me that I can not talk to you just as I wanted. I don't make deals with beasts."

"Deal?" Phoebus pulled back his arms and grabbed the iron barns. He still was angry but he also was curious. "What could you be interested in?"

"I hoped you would be my captain again. You're still the most fitting person I can imagine.", Frollo said with a lack of interest.

"My old position in exchange for what?"

"Oh, easy. Nothing more then your life of course. Your life would belong to me." Frollo grinned again but now he showed something like amusement in his wrinkles.

Phoebus did not say a word but suddenly his head reached back and he spit in the ministers face.

"How dare you?!", he barked and washed his face with his sleeves. "Now there is only one last chance for your escape."

Phoebus didn't know how this chance looked like but he knew he would never work under Claude Frollos command again. The minister turned Snowball and trotted to the other prisoners who just arrived the place. He ordered the men to hurry up.

About one hour later he stood in front of Esmeralda. Tied against the wooden pillar of the pyre and dressed with a white, dirty prisoners dress.

As she looked around she saw the fear and the pain in her peoples eyes which caused her heart to cramp. She didn't want them to die just because of the old wrack standing in front of her. As she looked in his face their eyes met and a cold shiver ran down her spine. She has never seen such brutal and angry eyes. But there was something far behind this rage. Something like sorrow. Pain. Affection and sadness. She saw it as clear as she saw this man standing in front of her. This man was broken. He was more in pain then all the others standing around but she could not forget his moves. His brutality and thirst for blood.

"..Well?" She hadn't listened to him. Her eyes widened in fear as she realized that he waited for an answer but she didn't know the question. "How do you choose?" He got impatient but as he saw her lack of knowledge he repeated his demand. "Me. Or the fire?" He held up a lightened torch and grinned.

How should she decide? She saw in the crowd which was more than loud. They didn't hear their words. The people of paris formed a bubble of privacy around the gypsy girl and the minister.

"I.. choose you." She finally managed to say. His eyes widened and for one short second she was sure he would burn her anyway. But against her thought he turned to the crowd and spoke to them. Esmeralda got lost in her thoughts. What has she done? She threw away her life which was already thrown away but now her friends, her family and her folk will survive. She heard nothing than the beat of her heart and the expanding of her lungs. She felt nothing than the cold air around her weak body. She saw nothing than the wood underneath her naked feet and the orange shine of the ministers torch.

Then she saw something else. Hands upon her. They freed her from her bondages and some who lifted her up. She got carried away but she didn't care. Death would have been so much better than the ministers bed but her heart told her to help her people.

The carriage she was inside rattled through the streets of Paris and while she took a short view behind the curtains she saw people staring at it. Flooded with fear she sprung back and she got swallowed by the dark shadows of the interior just as of her mind.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

„What?" Frollo opened the carriage Esmeralda was in and saw her sleeping. „How can she sleep in such a situation?", he murmured while he ordered her man to carry her inside his chambers. They stood before the palace of justice and entered it while it began to snow. His legs demanded him to walk faster than normal. He wanted to see her lying on his bed and now it would be a perfect chance.

The soldier who carried the gypsy girl placed her very careful on the bed Frollo pointed at and left. The minister locked the door and turned. His eyes were glued on her body. He scanned her and sucked in every little detail of her. His nostrils inflated and he smelled her aroma just like it would be a perfume. The most exquisite and expensive perfume only he could afford.

His body trembled while he came closer. He was excited. Esmeralda accepted him as hers. Finally. She was his now and he was hers. Fire and ice. Light and darkness. Good and evil found each other after all this weeks of suffering.

He kneed down before the bed and he slowly held out his arms to touch her perfect skin. He wanted to feel her like in the church as he grabbed her. Soft and warm. These were the only words he was able to think about as he was only a few inches away from her. His eyes widened and sweat ran down his face.

„Stop it.", Esmeralda whispered in anger and fear. „Don´t touch me.", she said while he stumbled back and tried to stand up as fast as he could.

„You chose me and I will touch you when it pleases _me_.", he said with a strangely nice voice. His hands tapped away the not present dust on his robe. „But first thing first. This is your room now and you´re not allowed to leave it without my permission. Food and clothing will be brought to you." He turned and as he wanted to leave and lock the room Esmeralda said something which caused his heart do feel thousand small stings.

„I chose the freedom of my people. Not you."


	3. love is for the weak

chapter 3 - love is for the weak

Frollo really had to concentrate to stay at the subject of this meeting. It was quiet important and he had to stay focused. Unfortunately he didn´t get rid of the picture of Esmeralda laying in his bed. Every time he blinked he saw her. Dark raven hair. Skin like caramel and eyes he could drown in. He nearly was able to feel the heat he felt yesterday as he was only a few inches away from her and he heard her breathing. Slow and peaceful.

The men around him spoke very slow. Too slow for him. This was too much.

Frollo stood up and ended the meeting because he 'didn't feel so well'. The men accepted and arranged another date for their debate.

„Sir, are you alright?", one of his servants wanted to know as he left the room just like the other men. He was pale. More than normal and he was terribly sweating. He passed him with a high speed and ran upstairs to his private bathroom and locked the door.

As fast as he could he got rid of his clothing unable to stop or to think. His manhood was the body part of his which was mostly filled with blood. Never before he had such a strong desire but he didn't want it. He didn´t want to fall for the devil himself.

His hands moved nearly from alone. They reached forward and grabbed a bucked filled with ice cold water and spilled it all over his naked body. The vein on his forehead was thick as he tried not to scream. Water dropped down his crooked nose. His eyes were closed and his head leaned back.

A great exhale left his lungs.

„Beata Maria, protect me from unholy thoughts. They are not right. They are not good." He started to pray, folded his hands and kneed down still wet and naked. He was able to fight his demons until now and he didn't want them to win at any time. As a faithful man he believed that a man never could challenge all his demons but these were the worst and he truly had to keep himself together.

After a few more prays he dressed himself again and unlocked the door to his bedroom. As he looked up he saw one of his female servants who carried a plate with bread and water he stood in her way.

"Sir."

"Bread and water?" The woman looked down. His voice was deep.

"Just like you demanded it, sir. Prisoners food." The servant shivered as he grabbed the bread and threw it against a wall.

"I said she is my prisoner. But not that you only bring her lousy bread and cold water." His voice was dark and filled with anger. "Go back in the kitchen and bring a better meal." Esmeralda deserved more than hard bread.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

"Stop talking. move.", he barked. For some reason he was very angry and while he watched the small woman walking through the hallways his mood got even darker. He wanted to visit Esmeralda but he let it be and went to bed earlier than usual after he red some books to calm down.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The servant Frollo screamed at laid the plate with all different kind of food on a table in Esmeraldas new home. The gypsy stood at the window, which was locked of course, and watched the people down there. She didn't say a word and the woman left the room. Esmeralda heard the key which took her freedom and her dignity.

She was glad Frollo didn't show up after she heard him yelling at someone. She feared him and she knew he was a brutal man. Back in the church as he held her in his strong grip she experienced his strength and she didn't want to experience it once again even if it wasn't that bad. She survived much worse but the minister is a whole different caliber of man. Back then his grip was strong even if she felt he didn't make an effort at all.

Esmeralda didn't want to know what he was capable of behind locked doors. But she knew she will not life here without gaining bruisings and cuts. She will cry and suffer. Maybe he will break her bones or cause her lacerations. And she knew what will happen definitely. He will rape her. Over and over again until she's nothing more than a piece of meat with a bleeding hole in his middle.

She missed the court of miracles already. She missed her home, her friends, her family. But she was sure she would never see them again. Now that she's here. Imprisoned. Locked away from the world just like an animal.

Suddenly her stomach threw her out of her thoughts. She was hungry. As she was kept in the cells of the palace of justice for nearly two weeks she was barley eating. But now, even if she was hungry, she refused to eat. She hated everything around here. The bed, the table, the food, water, window, door and even the light which surrounded her. But most of all she hated him. She now was the prisoner of a man she don't know. A man who will turn her into everything he wish for. She will be his maid. His toy. His dessert. His sexslave. Disgusting. A shiver ran down her spine and she thought she must vomit as she was thinking about this pale monster lying above her.

Esmeralda decided to sleep until he would visit her and went to bed. Her stomach sung her in her sleep and she had nightmares about what will come in the next days, weeks, months. She hoped Claude Frollo would just die this night.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Wake up.", Frollo said as he stood in Esmeraldas room. It was not big and they only were separated about three steps from each other. He had locked the door again and held the doorknob in his hands while he spoke to her. His back was turned to her and he stared at the wooden door as she woke up.

Esmeralda hugged herself and shrunk on her bed. It was quiet uncomfortable and she prepared for the worst.

"Gypsy girl.."

"Are you here to take me?", she asked with a weak voice.

A pause.

"No. I wanted to ask you if you like the room." He still stared at the door and his cheeks got red. Esmeralda wasn't able to see it and he was glad about it.

"No."

"And the food?"

"Didn't touch it." He looked at the plate where everything was untouched just like she said.

"What about me?" Her eyes widened a bit in surprise. She was prepared for everything but this.

"No." He nodded and left the room. Her muscles relaxed after a while and she asked herself what he was there for.

She stood up and looked outside the window again. This was the only link she had to the world outside her prison.

Suddenly the minister came back and held something in his hands. After he locked the door he turned to the door and was staring at it again.

"Gypsy girl.." She kept silent. "..I brought you something that might help you to like this place one day." His hands were moving before his body but she didn't care. She didn't want a gift from him. She wanted back her freedom but she was aware she will never get it back until he would die.

"Why aren't you looking at me while you speak?" She was a bit curious. It was in her nature.

"If I would look in your eyes now I only would fall for you again. I would be lost and not master about my feelings anymore."

"Feelings like..love?"

"Love is for the weak.", his voice got louder and she did not dare to anger him more. "Gypsy. I know your kind is not able to feel real love and I would never love such a creature. They're weak. They're filled with sin."

"They? I'm one of them as well." Now he slowly turned around and looked straight in her eyes. There it was again. She saw the broken man again as she stood at the pyre. She nearly felt something like compassion. Nearly.

"You're .. not." His breath was slow and weak. He got pale again and looked quiet sick but she didn't care.

"I am. That's why I chose their.."

"Don't say it.", he interrupted her. "Don't say you chose their freedom."

"But this was what I was doing."

"No. You chose me. Me! You hear?" His breath increased and the vein on his forehead showed up. He got angry.

"What are you expecting now?" Esmeralda saw his upcoming rage and prepared herself once again for the worst. She promised herself not to cry or even to whimper. She didn't want him to feel any satisfaction.

"I expect nothing. I demand. And I demand you to lay down." His anger was now mixed with desire. He was just a man and as such he had strong desires.

'Now this is where it all begins.' Esmeralda thought and laid down on her bed like a dead body. She stared at the ceiling and waited for his moves. She will not fight. She will not cry. She will obey for that her people can live their lives.

"Pull up your skirt." She did what was demanded. She still was wearing the white, dirty prisoners dress in which she wasn't wearing anything underneath it. She heard Frollo walking at the side of her bad and she felt his body upon his.

He didn't undress and he was still wearing his hat. He only pulled down his tights before he entered her. Her heart cramped every time he thrusted. Fife. Six. Seven. She counted to distract her from his heavy breathing and his moaning. He was absolutely not strong or brutal. He was kind of gentle and careful but also prepossessing. It was quiet different of what she thought it would happen. She nearly didn't feel him besides his heat, his breathing and his weight. Suddenly, he was thrusting thirteen times, he came and spurted out his semen inside her. He moaned very loud and looked down to their hips. He didn't try to kiss and he didn't say something. He kneed down and touched her womanhood where their mixed liquids dropped out. His white semen and her crimson blood. It was not much.

"What are you doing?", Esmeralda asked.

"I check your status. Now I know you have been a virgin. I didn't want you to feel too much pain."

Esmeralda was quiet surprised to hear this.

"What if I haven't been a virgin?"

"Enough of your asking, girl. You distract me."

"From what? Examine your glorious product down there?" He gave her a short angry look and she laid her head back on the bed. He still was touching her and he even let his finger lid through her. She exhaled as he finally let her go. Frollo stood up and left the room without saying a thing. She rolled aside and thought about his bizarre behavior.


	4. approach

chapter 4 - approach

Frollo still was staring at his sticky hand while he was wandering through the hallways. He wanted to go back in his bedroom.

Now that's what sin look like. He looked up and entered his bedroom and his private bathroom. He got naked again after he washed away the liquid on his hands and grabbed a leather cat-o'-nine-tails. He got on his knees and started to pray.

"Forgive me father for that I have sinned."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Esmeralda just heard loud lashings immediately followed by a single short scream. She didn't know what the meaning of that was but it sounded like someone got tortured. It was a sound she feared but she tried to ignore it and continued thinking about Frollos weird behavior. She always thought he was a brutal man but as he laid above her she didn't feel the smallest hint of his infamous bloodlust. He even said he didn't want her to feel too much pain. He examined her. She could believe that this was his first time of sleeping with a woman. Like a puppy. His behavior was like a baby dog who explored the world for the first time. A strangely grey and old puppy, but a puppy.

Could this man probably have two faces? One he showed outside these walls and one he showed inside. He heard something. Or. She did not. The screams were over just as the lashes.

Esmeralda looked down at the box he brought her. He said it would be something what probably change her mind about this place. She looked back at the ceiling. The gypsy girl was absolutely not interested. Maybe a little but she still hated him and this gift won't change a thing. She stood up and touched the gift but something told her to leave it be.

The servant came in who brought her his food yesterday and Esmeralda asked what these noise have been.

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to talk to you, mademoiselle." She bend down and as she turned Frollo stood in the doorway.

"Leave." He ordered with a strong and governing tone in his dark voice. The woman did what she was demanded and left the room as fast as possible. Frollo locked the door and saw at Esmeralda.

"Are you already in heat again, minister?" She enclosed her upper body and laid down on the bed, ready to take him once more. She thought it would be her only chance to not feel completely abused if she just let it happen.

"Don't call me minister." He walked towards the bed and sat down on one of its edges.

"How shall I call you then?"

"Claude or Frollo. You can choose." He didn't look at her and still was facing the wall with the door but he hoped she would call him with his first name.

"Well then… Frollo. Are you in heat again?"

"That's not why I am here."

"What is the meaning of your visit then?"

"You're asking a lot, gypsy."

"It's my nature."

"I see." He looked at the table with the fresh food. "I'm here to watch you eat. I heard you was nearly starving in the cells and you refused eating since you got here. Starving will not be an option for you. I will stay here until you eat something."

"Why do you even care? I'm just a gypsy for you and this will never change."

"As I already said you're not one of them."

"Who am I then in your eyes?"

"Stop asking so much." He stood up and got angry. "Questions are no longer allowed, you hear?" She sat down on the bed and wrapped her arms around her knees. She looked aside.

"Yes, sir."

"How shall you call me?"

"Frollo."

"Right. And now…eat." He grabbed the plate and placed it right beside Esmeralda. "Eat."

The girl grabbed some grapes and took one of them, placed it in her mouth and swallowed it whole. She placed the rest back.

"Done."

"No, you're not. I said you shall eat." Now he grabbed a knife to cut down some bread and Esmeralda began to tremble as she saw the metallic reflections of this weapon. She stared at it and Frollo saw her fear.

"You're afraid I will harm you." She slightly nodded. "Why?"

She gulped but didn't dare to end her staring at the knife. "You're a brutal man. Thirsty for blood. Old and embittered. Marked and wounded by the world and every day ready to give the hate back you gained over the years. And now one of your greatest enemies are sitting in front of you. Helpless."

There was so much fear in the girls voice Frollo got frustrated. Her words marked him as something like a demon in her eyes but he was tired of fighting her meaning about his brutality. He sighed. "How old do you think I am?", he asked with a gentle voice. He put the knife back and pushed the plate away. Esmeralda relaxed and was willing to look at him again.

"About seventy."

"You're kidding." She shook her head. "I might look very old but I'm actually forty-six."

"You look much older." She couldn't believe him. A man his age looking like this and already minister of justice.

"Unfortunately, yes. Stress and anger changed me a lot. I bet there is not a single man who look as old as me."

„…The archdeacon does." He looked in her eyes and felt something like fun. But he remembered their current situation and cleared his throat while he stood up.

"You don't have to fear anything as long as you will obey. Good behavior will be rewarded, my dear. Now eat." She noticed the change in his voice. Frollo now was more determining then before and he lost a lot of the soft vibrations. He got harsh again.

"Yes, Frollo." She grabbed some cheese and ate it just like the grapes and some bread. She drank some water and tasted the wine.

"Urghs." She shook her head in disgust and put it away. Esmeralda wasn't aware that she just let a smile scurry over the ministers face with her reaction about the wine but it flew away as she pushed the plate aside and said she would be done.

"Good. I think you ate enough.", the minister said quiet satisfied and left the room. As he entered the doorway he added "We will see us tomorrow."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Four weeks passed and Esmeralda slowly got used to her daily routine. First she washed herself in the bathroom while she was thinking about her current situation and about the box which was still standing in her room. But mostly she looked back. As she was free, happy and unseen by the minister. After that she waited for Frollos daily visit to check if she's still there. His visit and their conversation were short and always the same. He turned his back to her, stared at the door and asked her if she likes the room but she denied again and again. He asked her if she would like the food but she only said she ate it just like demanded. And finally he asked her if she would like him. 'No', was the steady answer to this. He was only nodding and leaving the room.

Around one pm he was with her for about thirty minutes to watch her eating. It was always one pm and thirty minutes but Esmeralda couldn't say why this was the only visit of his which was exactly at the same time every day. Just like a clockwork.

In the evening he was laying on top of her to get rid of his desires. Their 'private time' as he called it. They neither kissed nor stroke each other. She was just laying on her back while he emptied his manhood inside her. There has been only been a few days without the private time while she bled.

Against all her thoughts and fears Frollo never beat her. He never harmed or yelled at her but she also did absolutely nothing to cause this behavior. She was a good sexslave. But she was also like a puppet or a brainless child and she saw that Frollo wasn't comfortable with this situation. He disliked her not moving muscles, her empty eyes and her voice which was always week since she was brought here. Sometimes she felt sorry for him but she still wasn't able to forget what he did. She didn't know what have happened to the imprisoned gypsies after she chose him but she was sure they were dead just like Phoebus even if the minister told her they were free.

"What are you thinking about?", he interrupted her thoughts. "You look quiet sad. Stop it." It was evening and Frollo just had his orgasm seconds ago. He rolled down and pulled up his tights while Esmeralda looked outside. She wished she could lie to him but she's a terrible liar and he was a judge. He has seen lies through his whole life.

"I was thinking about what have happened to my people." He heard her but he didn't want to answer and left the room in silence. "I see." Esmeralda started to cry in her inners. She gave herself to this man without saving a single one of her beloved friends.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Esmeraldas heart was still aching. All the thoughts about her beloved ones…dead…killed…murdered… . Frollo sat in front of her, both on her bed, while she ate some fruits. She was curios about where he got them from in the middle of january but she didn't care enough to ask. Asking was still not allowed anyway.

"Drink.", he gave her a glass filled with water and she drank it.

"Eat.", he gave her a small piece of pastry and she ate it.

"Look at me." Esmeralda looked up and saw his grey eyes. "You're not here."

"I am." She wanted to look aside but he grabbed her chin.

"Physically, yes. But your soul is somewhere else." He scanned her emerald empty eyes for a sign of happiness which he was hoping to see. He did not know how to turn her into a good mood and he was afraid she would transform into a soulless peace of meat which only would talk to him when he command it. "Where is it?"

"Dead." This was the answer he was afraid of. Once again Esmeralda saw the helplessness and the pain in his eyes but this time there was something more. A small piece of him was now buried deep inside his chest.

Frollo pulled back his hand and wished the old Esmeralda back. The Esmeralda which fooled his guards with a grin on her face. The Esmeralda who was dancing like a goddess and full of life. Smiling. Happy. Lovely. He wanted to see her marvelous smile again. They still stared at each other.

"Smile.", he breathed from the deepest depths of his heart while his eyes were wide and his body filled with fear. Esmeraldas mouth formed a smile but her eyes were still empty. She acted and he saw it. He lifted up his hands and wanted to touch her face but he didn't dare. Just a few inches away of her perfect face he stopped while he exhaled deeply. She still did something like grinning but he wanted to change it. Change it into something real. His fingers were slightly moving and he was so near he felt her warmth.

"What can I do to make you happy again?" He was still whispering and so concentrated on her beautiful but hollow face that he forgot to blink. Esmeralda stopped her acting and closed her eyes. She bend her head down but he grabbed it. Finally he touched her soft skin. He felt like he would support her not to lose herself in some sort of black swirl of never-ending mental agony. Big tears hung in the gypsy girls eyes as he lifted her head up. They lost their grip, ran down her cheeks and wetted his fingers.

To see Esmeralda cry pierced Frollos heart. Never before he saw her in this mood. He never heard anything from her room. Not even yesterday as he left her without answering her question. To see her now in this constitution broke his soul.

"Esmeralda..You..", but he didn't know any further. The pain she caused him was too much. The lack of experiences of these feelings made it worse for Frollo than it would have been for any other person. Helpless and without any ideas what he could say to her he watched tear after tear dropping down her face, soaking the sheets. Then, overwhelmed of compassion and love he did the only thing he knew. He ordered her to stop. "Stop..." Her eyes were closed and the waterfall of tears was still running. "Please.", he whispered.

Esmeralda couldn't end her cry even if she swore herself to never show a weakness but as he said 'please' just right after he said her name for the first time, her tears stopped from one moment to another and her heart wasn't aching anymore. As she opened her eyes after a few moments she saw him smiling. A pure and innocent smile, filled with consolation and soft warmth. And even his eyes weren't cold anymore. This man has completely changed.

These two, gypsy girl and minister of justice, were staring at each other for eternity while the world outside was moving in high speed.

Esmeralda leaned forwards and laid her lips upon Frollos lips and began to kiss him very careful, very gently and unbelievably soft.


	5. a hint of freedom and love

chapter 5 - a hint freedom and love

Frollo was happy. For the first time in his life he really was. He still felt the lips of his gypsy girl on his while he yelled and barked at his servants. He ordered them to clean the whole palace of justice, demanded them to decorate it and he also wanted that the kitchen was only filled with the best food of the city. It was still early. Too early to visit Esmeralda to ask her if she would like him.

But there was plenty of work to do anyway. He was awake the whole night and thought this day through. Everything had to be just as he imagined it - perfect - for this one particular moment. Yes.

"No!", he barked at one of his male servants and not a second later he heard shattering glass. It was silent and muffled but he heard it nevertheless. Immediately and like a hunting dog Frollo looked up and walked, nearly ran, to its source. It came from Esmeraldas room and he unlocked the door as fast as he could, kicked it open and saw a shocked gypsy girl staring at him. She kneed on the ground and picked up the broken pieces of a glass bowl which had caused Frollos a short panic.

"Excuse me, Frollo. It was an accident." She returned picking up the shattered pieces. The girls heart beat stronger than normal because she was expecting her first punishment. She had destroyed a very expensive glass bowl even if it was just an accident. He must be angry. But suddenly, just a moment later, he grabbed her hands and she saw him kneeing down in front of her. He looked at her hands and scanned them very careful. While she watched them lying in his bony fingers, grabbed with a soft touch, they didn't say a word.

"There.", he murmured as he detected a small cut in her palm. Slowly he placed his lips at her injury and kissed it extremely careful. Esmeralda was astonished. She expected to get punished or that he would yell at her but no... he cared for her. He really did.

"Excuse me, Frollo. Something like this will not happen again."

The minister stood up while Esmeralda still was on her knees. "You have to be more careful." He wasn't loud. He wasn't angry. But the gypsy didn't know what this kind of expression was she heard in his voice. "Don't touch it. I will let someone come to clean this mess." He left the room again and Esmeralda looked at her small cut where his lips had surrounded her pain and took away her fear of getting tortured.

After she heard him yelling again a servant came in and cleaned everything.

"I'm sorry."

"Mademoiselle?"

"This. I would have done it on my own but ..", she sighted and pointed at the broken bowl. "He's yelling so much. He does not treat you right." The woman looked down and continued her work without saying a thing.

"Excuse me, mademoiselle.", the servant said after she was finished cleaning and before she left the room. Esmeralda sighed heavily. The people around her still weren't allowed to talk to her but she would have loved to talk to someone else besides Frollo. Deepened in her thoughts she was staring at her hand again.

A few hours passed and Frollo skipped every visit which was a welcomed variety for her. But the servants skipped her meal as well. Not that she would have disliked it but she was worried if this would be her punishment for the broken bowl. Loneliness.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Is everything ready?", Frollo asked his cook in the evening. The man nodded.

"Shall I bring her, sir?"

"Yes. But she have to wear this.", he gave him a small package. The cook bowed and walked in Esmeraldas room.

He knocked the door before he unlocked it to not to frighten the girl.

"Excuse me, young lady, but my master is asking if you would give him the honor to dine with him this evening in his fireplace room." Esmeralda, she was looking outside the window, turned in surprise not to hear the voice of Frollo.

"Is it a question or an order?"

"Would it change your opinion upon your behavior if I would say it is a question, young lady?"

"Maybe. What's your name?" It was the first real chat to someone besides the minister since she got coughed here and even if it was a unnormal topic they were talking about she loved it nevertheless.

"Camille."

"It's a girls name.", she widened her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"How do you decide, young lady?"

Esmeralda didn't need to think about it.

"I will dine with him." After weeks of being a prisoner it would be nice to walk outside these four cold, grey and ugly walls.

Camille gave her the small package. "The master want you to wear this." The gypsy took it and unwrapped a beautiful long, nearly crimson dress. "I will wait for you to accompany you in the dining room."

About ten minutes later Esmeralda looked down and saw herself as a new woman. Clothing do change people. She was only wearing her colorful dress and the old prisoners fabrics during all these weeks but Frollo never gave her new clothing or ordered her to change.

"I'm ready."

The young girl sucked in every little detail of this place. It was the ministers home, yes, but it was gorgeous. Colorful fabrics and carpets, decoration wherever she looked and there was a note of an unknown spice in the air. She would have loved to see some flowers standing around but at this time of the year only a hand full were growing. She also was sure the minister hated flowers. She was astonished anyway that this place is this colorful. Black, brown, grey or any other dark color would have suited this man more. On their way to their destination she felt a little better. She didn't know he let his whole chambers decorate like this just for her.

The judge already awaited his gypsy girl and stood at the end of a hallway near the fireplace room like a mannequin. Stiff and concentrated he stared outside a window and sweated. He was exited. More exited than ever before and there was nothing what could have calmed him down.

While his eyes widened more and more he suddenly heard the footsteps of his gypsy. The slight smacks on the marble and the sweet jingle of her jewelry let his heart race. Just a few more seconds and he will be able to see her. Smell her. Touch her.

There she was. She looked like an dark angel, fallen from heaven to heal all his wounds caused by the demons of hell. Her raven hair was like a pitch black cloud of pure softness. Her dark skin was like silk, protecting the beauty and kindheartedness in her inner. Her emerald eyes were the cross which his heart and his soul would have been fulfilled being crucified at.

Before he knew it this angel stood before him and his cook left. Esmeralda was playing with her fingers and saw down while he waited for his move. But there was no move. They just stood there. Nothing happened. Finally she found the strength to look up and saw pure fear in the ministers face. His expression was the usual one but she saw fear. What was this man afraid of? She didn't had the hint of a chance if they were fighting and she wasn't able to destroy his reputation even if she would have tried it. So what could a man like him possibly be afraid of?

"I am here, Frollo.", she said. Suddenly his eyes moved for the first time. He blinked and his pupils, surrounded by the strong, light and so much feared grey, searched for help. But there was no help. The minister cleared his throat.

"Yes. You are. Follow me and don't try to run." He walked through the hallway and heard the sweet smacks of her feet again. How soft they were. Just if she would float over this unworthy ground.

The pictures on the wall Esmeralda looked at showed all different kind of men. All of them have been the minister of justice before Frollo and all of them spread something cold and heartless. Maybe a man have to be like this to become the minister. At the end of the hallway, just next to the fireplace room, the pictures ended.

"This was the minister of justice before me. Minister Martin de la Marche. A talented author by the way. But I don't think we're here to talk about a long line of fighting crime."

Esmeralda followed his hand, which showed her the way into the room, and kept quiet.

A single, dark wooden, gigantic long table stood there just as two chairs at each end of it. Candles and small red fabrics were placed on it just as two arrangements and three vases filled with white bouquets.

"White roses.", Esmeralda whispered as she wanted to walk there but she was like rooted. She did not dare to make a move without his permission.

"Go ahead. You can move freely as long as you don't leave the room." Frollo closed the small door inside the big heavy one but he didn't lock it. Without loosing any time Esmeralda nearly ran to the flowers and took a deep breath. "Do you like them?"

"Yes. They are my favorite." He stood behind her and crossed his arms behind his back.. A short exhale and a even shorter grin left his body.

"A good choice. Roses are the queens among flowers I heard."

"It's not the rose I like." Now he got curious. Esmeralda held one bloom in her hands and looked at it like it would be the most sensitive and fragile glass figure on earth. "It's the color."

"The color? They have no."

"And that's why they are the most colorful flowers of all."

"I don't understand."

"White is unused and innocent and as such you can change the color in whatever you like. Just like a unwritten letter. Everything can resolve. Red, blue, purple, pink. Pure beauty. But if you already have a colored one you can't change it anymore." For some reason Esmeraldas voice was stronger than the past weeks which pleased the minister. He took the flower from her hands and looked at it.

"Now I understand." He was still looking at it as he asked something. "You like the flowers. But do you like your room, too?" What a strange twist but Esmeralda didn't need to think. She knew the answer.

"No."

"Do you like the food?"

"I had no meal today." Frollo looked up and walked to one of the chairs to pull it back.

"Come here. Sit. There will be a meal for you now. You're here to dine with me." And just as he finished his demand the gypsy moved and sat down. The crackle of the fire behind her was the only thing she heard while Frollo sat down at the other end of the table. He was really far away but she was not quiet comfortable with it. She watched him while he scanned the rose he took from her and a few servants came in. Without loosing a single word they placed an appetizer. Soup. They left and Frollo began to murmur a grace, took a spoon and wanted to eat but as he saw her with her hands on her lap je placed it back.

"Why don't you eat? Is there something wrong?"

"I.." She looked down in embarrassment. "You did not order me to eat." His heart cramped.

"You are no prisoner."

"I am."

"No. Not anymore. I arranged this evening to say you that I allow you to walk around the halls of my home." Esmeralda looked up. "It's your home as well now and I don't think it's .. fair to imprison you in just one room. Particularly not in one you don't like anyway. You can do whatever you like as long as I'm at work but don't forget your duties." He cleared his throat. "Please. Eat something."

Esmeralda knew exactly what her duties were. Do whatever he order. Say whatever he like to hear. Spread legs.

"Yes, Frollo." Frollo sighed. He hated these words in combination. 'Yes' was actually a word he really liked. It's strong and independent. And 'Frollo', well it was his last name. But in combination they squeezed his heart.

"Good." Nothing was spoken while they ate. After they finished the servants brought the main dish and after that the dessert. Esmeralda noticed that only she got a dessert. She didn't want to eat it. She felt like this wouldn't be very wise. Maybe the servants forgot his plate or he ordered something what needed more time.

"Don't you like it?", he asked.

"You don't have you dessert yet. I will wait."

"I didn't order one. Normally I never allow to have some sweets in my home but I wasn't sure if you like candy or not." Esmeralda needed some seconds to handle this. He wasn't brutal, he also brought her a gift. He was gentle and careful while he's having sex with her and cared for her like a strange kind of daughter. He never yelled or screamed at her, he never threatened her and now he even broke his habit for her.

"Frollo. Do you like me?" It was her first question in weeks. They hadn't forgot that he forbid questions but this was a question he loved. Before he said something he stood up, grabbed his chair and carried it next to Esmeralda. He placed it and sat down while he looked at her.

"Yes... And do you like me?" His heart beat fast and his hope raised. He was sure something changed and not just because of their first kiss yesterday.

"I.. like you." It was the truth. Esmeralda first hated him but hate changed to acceptance and acceptance changed to liking.

She felt his fingers around her chin. Gently and not too fast he dragged her face to his and he gave her a kiss. She let it happen and even kissed back.

She had to giggle.

"You're happy!" Frollo smiled. "You're happy again. Esmeralda. What made you giggle? Please, tell it for that I can make you happy every day." He held her cheeks and his eyes were widened.

"You're a really bad kisser." That was not quiet the answer he expected.

"How... What.. Have there been other men you kissed?" Now she regretted her answer. Slightly trembling she whispered.

"No."

"Don't lie to me, gypsy. I can smell lies from the other side of the country. There have been other men. How many? Have you been a virgin the first night we spend together or did you fake it? Or are you just a whore like every other gypsy girl?" He crunched his teeth but wasn't yelling. His words were spoken in restrained anger. "You say you like me but the first thing you do is to crush..."

"I'm sorry." He was astonished and his rage was blew away. "There was just one man who ever kissed me. It was good because he had a lot of experience."

"Who was it?"

"It doesn't matter. He's dead."

"I want to know his name."

"Phoebus."

"Captain Phoebus?" Esmeralda looked aside even if her head was still laying in his hands. "I see. He's the one who stole your first kiss."

"As I said .. it doesn't matter."

"It does. He isn't dead. I already told you I held my promise to let everyone go if you would choose me. But you ignored my words and listened to the roomers you have heard about me."

"Roomers.."

"Yes. Roomers. Against the meaning of the weak people I'm a man who hold his promises."

"I'm so.."

"Don't say it. Don't apologize." He sighed. His heart was heavy. "You want to see him, I presume."

A pause.

"No. He lied to me. I heard he is married. I never want to see him again."

"You loved him."

„I...liked him."

"Just as you like me?"

"No." He stared at her and got slightly angry again. This godforsaken ex-captain of his is a plague. He disobeyed his orders, stole his horse and put it under danger, he stole the first kiss of his Esmeralda and he spit him in the face. He wished he had killed him with his own bare hands. "I like you more."

"You...do?"

"Yes. I can't tell why but there is something fascinating about you. Something you might have never showed someone or even don't knew its appearance on your own but it's there.", her voice was still weak and her eyes were glued on a fork. His heart was flooded with unknown feelings. Still he had no clue what love meant but he guessed this feeling was pure love.

"Kiss me.", he whispered. Emerald eyes entered and enclosed something in his inners which he thought he had locked away for eternity. It was a good feeling. A feeling he wanted to feel everyday, every second, every single moment of his life and just with her.

"Yes, Claude." Once more their lips melted together as a mix of two different kinds of perfection.


	6. work or slavery?

chapter 6 - work or slavery?

"Good morning, mademoiselle." Esmeralda got greeted by every single servant while she explored her new home. She woke up extremely early to find out how her new home look like. Frollos home was huge. Every single main room was at least as big as a small house itself, Esmeralda thought while she stood in the lobby. Yes. He also had a lobby. But there were smaller rooms as well, like the kitchen or the bathrooms. There were five of them and they looked unused. There were small rooms like her bedroom or the chambers of the servants. The gypsy also explored the storerooms for food, clothing and other stuff and noticed that they were filled with things she had never seen before. Colorful fruits and vegetables for example.

The decoration, the fabrics and the carpets were still there and transformed the place in something beautiful. Yesterday she just saw a small piece of this little wonder but these things were placed all over the place. And there was something else she noticed what wasn't there yesterday. White roses everywhere she looked. It was scary. All these bouquets were placed like a river of innocence.

"Now this place is the most colorful home of all." Esmeralda jump-scared as Frollo suddenly stood behind her and spoke. "Do you like it?"

"It's too much. Flowers are beautiful outside. Alive. But those here are dead. Every single one. And the decoration... it's beautiful but I can't imagine you lived like this before me. I imagined a dark and dusty place."

"I see. I will let it change until you like it."

"I can do it."

"What?"

"I'd like to decorate the rooms if you don't mind."

"You're not allowed to go outside and that's why you can't visit the stores. But there might be a possibility. You will get your own servants and they will do whatever you ask for. You can choose them by your own. Either you take some of mine or I will advertise it."

"This isn't necessary."

"It is. How could you decorate this place if not? I think two is good for the beginning but if you need more I will hire more." He looked at a great clock on the wall. In a few minutes it will be time for him to work. "Esmeralda." He looked at her again.

"Claude.", she murmured still not quiet used to his first name.

"Do you like me?"

"Yes."

He leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

„Now. Please excuse me. I have to fulfill my daily duty. I will come back as usual. Have a good day, my dear." He turned and left the lobby, took the stairs to the main floor of the palace of justice and entered his office.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"What's your name?", Esmeralda asked a young boy who wasn't older than fifteen.

"Jacque, madame." Frollo was working and Esmeralda was talking to the candidates who wanted to be her personal servant. She didn't want to take two of Frollos people and now there were hundreds of men and women who wanted this job. It was well payed. Unfortunately the young gypsy never had something like a servant which meant that she had a lack of experience of what their skills must be.

"It's mademoiselle, boy. How old are you anyway?", Camille asked. Esmeralda asked him to help her which was a great pleasure for him.

"Twelve, sir."

"Too young. You're just a child.", Esmeralda said. "What are you doing here?" She knew the answer. Work. Earn money. Support the family with cash. But this job wasn't easy. This job meant to live in the palace of justice for the rest of his days. It meant to work as long as the master wanted them to work and above all - there was still the minister.

The boy didn't answer.

"Please send in the next candidate on your way outside." Camille was very nice to the people because Esmeralda told him to.

She sighed.

"What's wrong, young lady?" He was the only one who called her 'young lady'. All the other people she was in contact called her 'mademoiselle'.

"I'm tired. There are hundreds out there and we're here since hours. Can't we make a break?"

"Of course, young lady. Everything you wish for. Shall I send the people away?"

"No. I just want to take a break that's all." She stood up and left the room through a side door. She wasn't aware of how late it was but as she heard Frollos voice she knew it was time for lunch. He was talking to one of his female servants.

"Yes, sir."

"I want them clean. Change them every morning. And you will check them every time she's not in her room. You will report me every day and you will not ask her if it's over. Don't bother her, don't disturb her, and don't even think to talk about it with her. Now. Go and send us lunch. We will dine in her room."

"Wine, sir?"

"Of course. How long have you been under my command now? Five years? You must know this. If not ask someone else than me stupid thing. You're here to work and you can call yourself lucky I'm in a good mood. Go out of my sight now. I don't want to see you again today." He huffed and watched the woman walking away in a hurry.

"Good day, Claude.", Esmeralda said as the servant was gone. Camille bowed. She looked down and held her hands near her body.

"Look at me while you speak. And don't move like a servant. You're not one of them." He still disliked her behavior which changed immediately after she sees him, but he didn't know how to end this. Sometimes he watched her without her knowledge. She moved free and unforced. She didn't look down or made herself small while she was talking to his staff. But immediately after she sees him she got stiff. She got small and she got silent. Even if he thought everything would be perfect between them, now that she likes him. Now that they kissed a few times and now that she called him even with his first name.

He saw she'd like to ask him something but his rule about questing was still working.

"Ask.", he said. "You're allowed to ask again. I end this rule. There is still my order not to leave our home but besides this you can do whatever you please."

"You're in a good mood. Is there a certain reason?" She looked at him.

"Ah. I see. Yes. There is. But the reason is related to my work and I don't want to bore you with details about law and old men talk." He grinned. "Come. Let us dine."

"In my room as usual?"

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" She shook her head and he held his arm up for that she could grab it. She did. But before they started to walk he ordered Camille to take care of the people in the lobby.

"They have to wait. I'm done with my work today and I don't know how long we need." The man bowed again and left. The pair walked through small hallways which were normally just for the staff but they used it as long as there were so many candidates in their home.

"Have you found one today? You have been searching for three days now."

"Unfortunately not. The most of them are too young or too old. Some of them are ill or crippled. And these who are physically perfect are not used to such a work or have all different kind of issues."

"It sounds like you would not like to hire one of them."

"Well.."

"Yes?" They entered her room and he sat down on a big couch.

Frollo had let everything remove every single decoration of the palace of justice for that Esmeralda could decorate it like she wanted. The only room he didn't touch was her new bedroom. She now had a chamber in the same hallway as his. It was bigger, about forty square meters, which was a lot bigger than his room but she didn't know this. She never have been there. Her new room was brighter and there stood a double bed (he placed it before she moved) just as a couch, two armchairs and a table on which a white rose laid every morning she awakes since three days. Two normal chairs besides the table and she even had her own bathroom just as a walkable closet. It was pure luxury.

"I don't want to enslave one of these people."

"You don't enslave them. You hire them. That's a huge difference."

"But you treat them like slaves."

"I treat my servants like servants have to be treated. Only a strong hand can turn the weak into something useful."

"Haven't you seen their faces while you spoke to them? They fear you."

"And? They're under my command for the rest of their days or until I release them from their duties. And as long as they work for me they have to do what I want them to do."

"That's slavery."

"It always have been like this. And what do you expect from me anyway? I'm the highest force in this whole city. You can't expect me to do my laundry on my own. And I never said you have to treat your servants like I treat mine. Sure. If I demand something they have to do it as well but they're mainly yours. Treat them like dogs or ducklings. I don't care as long as they do their work." She stared at him and while they didn't say a word a male servant came in an brought the meals. Just as he left Frollo said: "I hope you can find the perfect candidates now. I will join the audition today and sit in the back. I won't say a word and I won't interrupt. You will not notice I'm there." He watched his gypsy girl while she sat at the table and he came to her to sit next to her. He sung his usual grace and they started to eat.

"Claude.", she said after they were finished. "Why don't you yell at me?" She toyed with the white rose in her hands.

Frollo was really surprised and before he could say anything she continued.

"You're yelling at your servants only if they place your wine on the left and not on the right side of yours. You yell at your soldiers. I can hear you from up here when you stand on the street. Why don't you yell at me, even if you're mad?"

"First of all.. I'm not always yelling. I only do it when someone needs a strong hand or some lessons. And second. I can't yell at you. You're my Esmeralda. My sweet gypsy girl. My little angel." His cheeks turned slightly red. "Every time I see you my heart is filled with .. I don't know how to describe it but it's .. I think it's love."

„...You love me?" Her eyes widened.

"Yes, Esmeralda. I love you. That's why I can't yell at you. My heart forbid it." He cleared his throat. "Shall we return?" She nodded and they walked back to the room where the audiences took place.

As Frollo said, he sat down on a couch behind Esmeralda and watched the whole thing. Man after man and woman after woman came and left. But after two hours someone entered the room they never would have thought to see again.

"Phoebus!", Esmeralda cried in surprise. Frollos good mood disappeared immediately and he got angry. He clenched his fists and his teeth crunched. "What are you doing here?"

Esmeralda couldn't believe it. Frollo told her he would have let him and the others go over and over again but she always feared he would have lied to her. Now she got the proof he was a man who stood to his words.

"Esmeralda.", Phoebus exhaled. He saw Frollo on the couch and refused his reflex to salute. He looked back to Esmeralda who wasn't moving at all. She only stared at him with big eyes. "I'm here to apply as your servant, mademoiselle." His face was filled with a lack of emotion. The gypsy didn't know if he was just acting or if he was doing something else.

"Leave.", Frollo grumbled.

"Excuse me, sir, but I think the lady is in charge here.", he staid strong and unimpressed.

"The lady is among my wings and you will leave this house right now." Frollo clicked with his fingers and the two soldiers in the room started to move. Claude placed them there if some of the candidates would do something stupid.

"No, wait.", Esmeralda said without loosing eyesight with Phoebus. The soldiers stopped. "I want him." Silence spreaded just like an ice cold temperature.

Suddenly Frollo grabbed Esmeralda at her arm and dragged her through the backdoor outside the room. He closed the door and tightened his grip.

"What do you think?" He still wasn't yelling but she could see how unbelievably angry he was. His head was red, his eyes widened and his crunching teeth showed his underbite. His voice was low. Very low and filled with pure anger. "You want him? Can't you behave even more obviously? You still love him." His grip got stronger with every word he said and Esmeralda tried to free herself. She stared in his raging eyes, felt the heat of his face upon hers because he was only a few inches away and she smelled the fear she spread. "I will not watch how you two having fun, toy around and love each other in my home. You're still mine! And you will be mine for the rest of your days. Not his."

"Claude, you hurt me." He ignored her and continued.

"You would only be his second woman. His private whore, stuffed with the best food and covered in the best fabrics. A noble whore he does not have to pay for. But I dare you. You're mine."

Esmeralda exhaled as he let her go and saw the perfect stamp of his hand on her arm. It was red and it ached a lot but she didn't care. "I said I don't love him. I want him as my servant, nothing more. Yes, I am yours. Your private noble whore, not his. But if he would be one of my servants.."

"I said NO!" Esmeralda winced. It was the first time he barked something at her even if it only was one single word. A word as incarnation of her imprisonment, her current slavery as sex doll and the iron fist around her freedom. She looked down again and got stiff once more.

"Yes, Frollo." Still with angry face Frollo noticed what he have done. He cleared his throat and calmed slowly down.

"Fine. You can keep him. But his chambers will be somewhere else than on this level. I will order Camille to have a look on him. And Esmeralda." He grabbed her chin and made her to look in his eyes. "I hope you know what will happen when I hear the smallest thing about you and him having...fun." She nodded and as he let off of her she got small again. "Wait here." He entered the room without her and locked the door. She laid her ear on the wood and listened.

"... came to the conclusion that you can be her personal servant."

"Thank you, sir."

"Don't thank me. I would have thrown you out of this building but you know those gypsies. Especially her. You were able to taste her generosity once, am I right?"

"What do you mean, sir?"

"You know what I mean." Esmeralda only heard a few noises. Frollo must whisper something. A few moments passed without a move from them or her. "Now please. Camille will show you everything. Your work will start tomorrow as soon as Esmeralda awakes. Don't be late. Don't be tired. Don't be too.. industrious."

Esmeralda heard footsteps coming right in her direction and she walked away the door. Frollo came out, closed it behind and passed her. "Now we will see if you spoke the truth." He walked away and locked himself in his office for the rest of the day.


	7. perfection between the legs of a goddess

chapter 7 - perfection between the legs of a goddess

Three weeks later.

Esmeralda has found a female servant as well. Her name was Agnes and she was really nice. Even Claude said it. Well he liked her more than Phoebus, that's sure. But he wasn't absolutely uncomfortable with his decision to hire him. Now he can release his anger at him whenever Esmeralda wasn't around. He really made him sweat. He didn't yell or something like this. He was just a little... unfair.

"Here.", Phoebus said. He wore his new working outfit. Esmeralda had to chose how her private 'chamber girls' had to look like for that everyone was able to see that they were hers. She decided that they had to wear a dark trouser and a white shirt. Around their hip they had to wear a pink scarf.

"Here, what?", she took the small package from him.

"Here, mademoiselle. … Esmeralda, why do I have to call you mademoiselle? Back then..."

"Back then is long gone. I wouldn't care but he insists. The smallest mistake and you will get punished." The box in her hands was the small gift Frollo gave her the first day she came here. Still unwrapped she placed it on a table. She wanted to decorate her room a little bit and Phoebus helped her.

"But he's not here."

"He will be here in just a minute."

"How do you know?"

"I'm always here as soon as the clock strikes one pm." Frollo stood in the doorway and watched their moves. Phoebus stood on a chair to give Esmeralda all the things she placed up there. She was standing next to him. "Where is Agnes? You shouldn't do this work." He entered the room and stood on the other side of Phoebus who wanted to climb down. "Stay." Frollo ordered but his eyes were glued on Esmeralda. Phoebus obeyed and didn't move.

"I wanted her to buy some pastries. The baker in near of the Notre Dame bake the best. And I really wanted to eat one of them as dessert for lunch."

"Hm." Frollo saw a small light in her eyes. "Still. This is work for them. Not for you. If he's alone he will do it alone." He looked at the blond man. "Leave." Phoebus left the room and Agnes came back who placed the pastries on Esmeraldas table. She left as well.

"Still wrapped.", Frollo murmured as he sat down and saw the small package next to him. She didn't hear him but she saw how his fingers lid over the paper.

This box was some sort of trust proof for him. If Esmeralda would unwrap it he would know she wouldn't disliked this place anymore. Two months. She's his now for two months and he felt she would like him more than she said. But why didn't she open her gift? Does she lie to him about her feelings? He knew he had destroyed a great progress of their relationship as he squeezed her arm and barked at her. Bruisings still covered the place he hurt her but he wasn't able to apologize. He had tortured himself for this. New cuts on his back appeared just a day after he did this to her. But he still wasn't satisfied. He really wanted to apologize but every time he tried his heart cramped and his throat refused to work. Words filled with sorrow and concern, grief and love flooded his brain but they were stuck there. Not a single one left his body.

"What is it?", Esmeralda threw him out of his thoughts.

"The gift?"

"Yes. What is it?" The meal was brought and they stared at each other. The servant left and closed the door.

"The meaning of a gift is to find it out yourself, my dear. You must have got plenty of gifts, I presume."

"How do you come to such a conclusion?"

"Isn't it obvious? A beauty like you, wander around, dance like an angel. There must have been a lot of admirers."

"Yes. There have been plenty of them but I refused the gifts every time. I wanted to earn money with my dancing, not with my look."

"There is no difference."

"Yes, there is."

"You sold your body. Dancing or good looking is the same. The dance lives from expression and you got plenty of it. Your body is one single expression, my dear."

"And which, if I might ask?"

"Lust." She didn't know what to say. He just told her that she only was able to survive because of the desires of men.

"And the women..? Why did they gave me money in your opinion."

"Jealousy. They want to be just like you and they think they can be you if they donate one lousy coin. Pathetic."

"And you?" Her green eyes looked at him quiet sad.

"Love." He stopped looking at the package and saw a slight sparkle in her eyes.

"You truly love me, don't you?"

"I do." He finally was aware of his feelings upon Esmeralda. So many nights he was thinking and brooding over it and he came to the conclusion that there was more than simple desire or lust in his heart.

„Claude.." After he hurt her she only called her Frollo but now she said his first name again.

"Yes?"

"Can we.. skip the meal and have our .. private time?" They blushed extremely from one moment to the next. "I..I'm sorry. I just thought that.." But she couldn't say more because he placed his lips on hers. Their eyes met and harmony was planted.

Frollo grabbed her hand and dragged her very gently to the bed without loosing the eyesight. They turned and Esmeralda laid down. He got on the bed as well and placed his hip on hers as she spreaded her legs.

"Claude..", she whispered, " .. undress."

"Are you sure?", he asked her after a short pause.

"Yes. I am. You will like it. I promise.", she whispered. It was the first time Esmeralda said something to him while they were having their private time and Frollo was absolutely pleased about it. He loved it. Esmeralda wanted him. She even gave him a kiss to prove she's sure about it.

Instead of pulling down his tights he stood up and sat down on an edge of the bed. He sighed heavily and buried his face in his hands.

"I..can't."

"Why?" Esmeralda sat behind him and spread her legs for that he sat between them. She placed her chin on his shoulder and whispered. "It's just clothing. You don't need to be ashamed of your body."

"You say it now but you never saw it."

"There must be a first time for everything. Let me help you." Her hands wandered from his waist upwards to his chest. A short excited exhale left his lungs as she hugged him from behind and he showed his face again. Her warmth was incredible. She was in heat as well but he can't risk to show her his destroyed and pale body. He knew he wasn't a woman's dream and besides his face and his hands Esmeralda never had seen another part of his body. Not even the thing between his legs while he made love her.

"No. Wait. I will do it." There was no way around it and she was right. There must be a first time for everything. He opened his shirt collar and undressed his robe. Button after button he opened his waistcoat. It was harder than he thought because Esmeraldas elegant fingers toyed with his hands. She stroke and gently scratched him. Played with his rings and even pulled one down to place it on her own finger. "It suits you."

"Jewelry is something for women. It must suit me."

"Yes, but a golden ring on your finger is something special." She didn't get the hint and he returned to his buttons. Finally they were all open.

"You're wearing a lot.", she said after a dark shirt appeared under his waistcoat. He pulled this last piece of clothing from his upper body up and his white skin presented his scars. Not just over his back. He had them everywhere. Arms, chest, shoulders and even a big one on his belly. He exhaled.

"My body is a wrack. That's why I didn't want you to see it. You can go if you like. I wouldn't mind." He bend down to grab his shirt to dress himself again. Esmeralda used his position to stroke over his flayed back. She felt the healing of dozens of wounds the life caused him. She felt every single vertebra of his curved spine and she felt the shiver which ran through his body. Her fingers traced the lines of healed lacerations. Back, shoulders, arms, chest.

"What are you doing?", he whispered.

"I admire your life.", she whispered back. He turned as much as he could and looked in her green eyes. He leaned to her and gave her a long intensive kiss. Esmeraldas hands tightened the grip and dragged him. She robbed back and dragged him with her. Still imprisoned in the kiss he pulled up her skirt and touched her privacy. She wasn't wearing anything underneath it and he felt that she was ready to take him. She was wet. Willing to sleep with him for the first time and not just used as some sort of sick sextoy.

Frollo wanted to pull down his tights but Esmeralda stopped him.

"Claude, my dress."

"What's with your dress?"

"Don't you want to see me?" Her eyes showed a hint sadness.

"I'd love to.", he whispered and tried to open her blouse but his fingers trembled of excitement. He needed some moments to undress her and exhaled heavily as he saw her perfect body. Not a single scar covered her caramel skin. Her breasts were soft and round, her nipples hard and her belly... indescribably. Hips like the godmother herself and legs perfect as a guidepost to heaven. She was the perfection in person.

Esmeralda lifted up her feet and grabbed his tights with her toes, pulled it down and released his manhood. With a elegant but strong move she threw away the last piece of clothing which has been between him and her.

"Claude." He was staring at her but wasn't doing anything besides it. "I'm ready."

He shook his head like a wet dog who want to get rid of the water and began to smile. It was an innocent and sweet, tender and honest smile.

"I'm all yours.", she murmured. He placed his lips upon hers. He was erected but he was afraid to be too fast if he would enter her immediately even if he would have loved it. Tenderness surrounded and toyed with them during the kiss. Esmeralda gripped his head and held it in her hands while he placed his under her back and her shoulder. Slowly she let her fingers glide down his neck, his shoulders, his back to his hip. Muscles were working like a machinery under his skin, especially around his lower area. All the fighting and also the horse riding made him a strong man. His chest was pronounced and he had a first sign of six pack. She wanted to feel him. She wanted him to do it. She was ready. Ready to make love with a man who was once her greatest enemy. What had changed? She couldn't tell but her heartbeat gone crazy during their lovely chat and even more when he laid on her. Impatient but not too fast she placed her hands on his butt and dragged him. She gave him the sign to start the love and he immediately followed her lead. Man and woman united in moments of perfection and harmony.

In contrast to all the other times he mounted her she now felt him like a real man. Of course she felt him all the other times but he was just something between her legs which caused weird noises but now it was all different. It was hot and cold, black and white, erotic and magnetizing. She didn't feel dirty like all the other dozen times. She felt free, imprisoned, heavy, light, perfect and sexy.

He nearly didn't move his hip but Esmeralda wanted more. She just didn't know how to make it clear and thats why she took it in her own hands or hip. She moved with him. Her lower body straightened and pressed against his. Thrust after thrust she came closer and took him more.

"Es...meralda.." He moaned very hard and sweated. He wasn't used to those moves. In fact he wasn't used to any moves from her side. Every single one felt like a gigantic wave of lust. He wanted to fill her. Feel her. Fertilize her. His body went crazy. How can a man resist the devil if it feels like this? This wasn't sin. This was heaven. He moaned once more, breathed heavily, closed his eyes in effort while he shoved his penis deeper inside than ever before. He thrusted stronger now. Faster. Deeper.

"Claude.. that's .. oh my..!" The strong hand of pleasure wrapped around the gypsy girls body and let her taste the meaning of real sex. She had her first orgasm and it felt great. Her lower muscles contracted rhythmically and ensnared his manhood completely. Just in this moment Frollo had his orgasm too and moaned once more while his male liquid left his body to flood the woman of his dreams. Not a single drop was left. It was more than usual. A lot more. While they were still caught in the fantastic moment of perfection the white seed of his got squeezed outside Esmeralda. It was too much for her tight womanhood.

Sweating and breathing they didn't change their position.

"Esmeralda..." He still needed a few moments. His whole body was trembling because of the just expired heaven and his blood rushed through his vanes. "...I love you."

She smiled at him and toyed a bit with his little curls at his ears.

"Do.. do you like me?"

"Yes.", she whispered and gave him a long and lovely kiss.


	8. the iron minotaur and his white rose

chapter 8 - the iron minotaur and his white rose

"You're late."

"There has been a problem which I had to tale care of, dear envoy." Oh yes, there has been a 'problem' - Esmeraldas womanhood in heat for the first time. Frollo grinned.

The minister had a meeting with the envoy of the king of France but he wasn't sure about his intentions. Nobody told him but it seemed very important.

"Please. Sit down. Tea? Wine?", Frollo asked the bowled man who sat down on the couch of the conference room.

"No alcohol. Just tea." Frollo sat down and one servant left the room. Two were left. They had to take care of the wishes of the ministers guests.

"What have brought you here, François?" Frollo knew the man for over twenty years now and they liked each other what was very rare under all the relationships and acquaintances Frollo had.

"Haven't you got the kings letter?"

"Unfortunately not, I must admit. It seemed like the courier had some troubles with muggers who have thought he would be an easy target."

"Yes, I heard something like this. Well, I'm here to gain some information about what have happened two months ago."

"Ah. I see. The king wants to know why I released so many prisoners at once at the day of their execution." The servant with the tea came in and placed it next to the two men.

"Wine.", Frollo grumbled.

"Sir?"

"You have forgotten my wine." He stared at the woman who's eyes got big.

"I'm sorry, sir. I will bring it."

"Bring the wine and leave my home. I will release you from your duties."

The servant gulped and closed her eyes.

"Yes, sir." She left.

"You're still the iron minotaur you have been years ago.", the envoy laughed. "A single mistake and you're doomed."

"She made a few mistakes the last weeks." Frollo hated the nickname 'iron minotaur' which was given him from his classmates decades ago. He looked at the wine which was brought him. "Shall we continue?"

"Of course. So please. Tell me what caused you to release the prisoners. I also want to know what caused you to burn down Paris. Your rage spread over the whole country, my friend."

"I made a promise and you know I'm a man who stands to his words."

"A promise.", the man paused for a few seconds and stared in Frollos eyes. "Do you mean the pledge as judge and minister as protector of the city or the promise you gave this gypsy girl?" Frollos eyes widened.

"How do you know?"

"Filou." Filou was François personal spy. „Don´t worry. Nobody know this besides me. Is she here? You have brought her to the palace of justice after you freed her."

"François.." Frollo already knew that he made a huge mistake with how he made Esmeralda his but he thought he made enough precautions that this little detail would never leave Paris. The king never would accept a woman as reason of burning down his beloved city. ".. I.."

"No. You know what you did. I can see it in your eyes." He looked to the servants and leaned to Frollo. "I'm not here to condemn you, my friend. The king want a reason for your moves but he never have to know the truth." He leaned back and spoke normal again. "Bring me to her. I will follow you in the torturers room." Frollo gulped and his thoughts were racing. He nodded and stood up.

"Follow me, dear envoy." Frollo knew that he had to be careful now. One wrong word and his career as minister of justice and even his life will be over as soon as the king heard what he did. Lucky for him François stood in his dept. He also knew that this man liked him very much. They even spoke about the marriage between Frollo and François daughter Sarah only a few years ago. But against all these things Frollo had to be careful.

The men left the room and Frollo lead the envoy in his chambers.

"She's not in a cell?"

"No. She got a room in my chambers. I made her choose between the death of all the gypsies she's loving so much or their freedom in exchange for her life."

"That's an interesting move of yours, dear friend. I never thought there would be a woman sleeping in your home. Well..", he laughed, ".. she didn't choose you. I think this still doesn't count as a woman for you."

"She chose me." Frollos body relaxed a bit as he heard François laugh. This has been always a good sign.

"Oh no. She chose the freedom for her people. But please. Don't listen to my words if you're more comfortable with living a lie than seeing the ugly truth. But I don't understand why you wanted her and not my daughter. You would have been a good married couple and my grandchildren would have been very well raised."

They stood in front of Esmeraldas room which was closed which meant she was inside. Frollo didn't answer François and opened the door.

A pause raised and the envoy stared at Esmeralda.

"My god. She's gorgeous." He cleared his throat and walked to the surprised gypsy girl. "My dear, don't be afraid. I'm the envoy of the king of France and I'm very pleased to meet you. If I might ask what your name is, my dear?" He grabbed her hands and kissed their backs.

"I...I..", Esmeralda was speechless and looked at Frollo to gain help but he only stared back without moving a single muscle. "Esmeralda, sir."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He kissed her hands again. "But please. Call me François. Sir is too formal." He smiled at her.

"Thank you, François." She wasn't used to speak to high dignitaries besides Frollo and didn't know what to say or how to behave. She did the only thing she knew. Her sight went down, her body got stiff and small and her voice very silent.

"My dear. It's a pity to leave you already but I have to speak to the minister for a moment but you can be sure I will be back in just a minute." He kissed her hands for the third time and the men left the room.

After Frollo closed the door he asked.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Frollo, she is amazing. Like a goddess of pure beauty."

"Yes. Yes she is."

"My dear friend.. I don't know how to formulate this right but I want you to give me an hour with her alone."

"You can talk to her as long as you want."

"No talking. To leave a girl like her untouched would be a waste. And because I know you I know she is frustrated. Every woman is frustrated as long as there is no man for her."

"How dare you? You ask for my permission to desecrate her? I will not allow this insolence of yours. She is.."

"You forget who you are talking to." The envoy whispered in a mix of anger and desire. "One single word to the king and you are a worthless rat like all the other people you hate. It's your decision."

"You won't do it. You stay in my dept and I order you to leave this place at once."

The envoy laughed deeply and from his throat. "You can't order me a thing. I'm the kings envoy and by the way, there is nothing like a dept. I offered you my daughter, you refused. We're quit. And now, even if you dishonored the name of my family with this rejection, I'm willing to help you. My generosity will save you from the filth of the mass graves the king is going to send you. One single word, my friend. And you know it."

Frollo did. He knew what will await him if the king will hear he burned the city and released hundreds of prisoners just for a dirty gypsy girl. Death through the gallows. But it was his Esmeralda they were talking about. The woman he loved. His heart was heavy like never before. He had to choose between his death, which meant he wouldn't be able to protect and touch, feel and smell, love and admire her anymore and the union between her and this demonic bastard from the deepest depths of hell.

"I'm waiting.", the envoy grinned in despicableness.

Even if Frollo will regret this decision of his for the rest of his days he had to let this man mountain his Esmeralda. Otherwise he wouldn't doom just his life, he also would destroy hers as well. She would live on the street again. But not like before. She would be know as a woman who sells her body like a prostitute. The people would chase and harm her. They would insult her as dirty whore, wouldn't let her live a normal life. She would rotten between starving and freezing to death and that was not what he wanted for her. She deserved better. His heart felt like it would burst and burn at the same time. Stabbed and squeezed. His body was filled with disgust when he thought what this man was going to do with her and he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to look in his beloved emerald eyes again. He would beg for forgiveness on his knees until they bleed and excuse until his lungs would collapse.

"One hour.", Frollo said with the weakest voice and closed his eyes while he looked aside. He heard how the wooden door next to him was opened and closed. He heard the key who locked his Esmeralda in a horrible nightmare he caused.

 **OMG! I´m so sorry to write this chapter _ but it´s necessary**


	9. death is the last way out for a man

chapter 9 - death is the last way out for a man with broken heart

Frollos hands were folded while he sat on one of the hard pews of his beloved holy church. His pray was deep and long. He prayed for his beloved Esmeralda and her immortal soul. For her heart and her mental health. Her feelings and her thoughts. He only prayed to Maria to protect her. Not a single word was for himself. He only wanted to beg for forgiveness at his gypsy girl. His sweet and innocent gypsy girl. Even if she slept with another man she still was perfect in Frollos eyes because he forced her to. He was the demon who released the hungry hellhound. It wasn't her intension to do it. It wasn't her fault. He will hate himself for the rest of his days for the decision to let this happen and made himself terrible reproaches with every single breath he took.

Six weeks passed since his 'friend', the envoy of the king, François, visited him. Six weeks passed since he last saw Esmeralda. He dodged her while he came home from work or the Notre Dame and locked himself in his bedroom. He regretted what he had done with thoughts, words and lashings as long as he was awake. And even in his dreams he didn't stop punish himself. He did not know how Esmeralda looked or how she behaved. What her feelings were or her thoughts. He stopped every contact with her and the rose he once laid on her table was now only placed in front of her room.

"Frollo. I don't want to interrupt your pray but I have to close the gates for today." Frollo looked at the archdeacon with small, red eyes. He didn't sleep very long the last weeks because of all the pain he felt physically and mentally.

"Can I stay here?" Archdeacon Paulus sat next to Frollo.

"My dear friend, what depress you? I've seen you more often in the last weeks then ever before. And you stay until the gates are closed."

"Just a fight with the demons of hell." Frollo looked at the colorful glass rose on top of the building and his heart cramped even more. What a colorful rose.

"You can't run from them. You have to face them to defeat your worries." Paulus saw he wouldn't gain more information from this man and stood up again. "You can stay here. I will bring you a small meal and candles to the room in the back." He left Frollo, who was only a shell of his own, after a short silence of compassion.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"I don't know, Esmeralda. Please calm down." Phoebus stood in Esmeraldas room while she cried bitterly.

"But you have to know! You're a man!" She yelled at him and sobbed. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright but please calm down. I think he's not coming back this night." She laid down on her bed and buried her face in the sheets.

"Are you sure?"

"I am. Esmeralda, please. You haven't seen each other since weeks." Esmeralda looked at Phoebus who sat next to her and stroke her head. "I can't tell you how he will react. Maybe he will never talk to you again and you can live a relatively normal life."

Esmeralda turned and laid on her back. She grabbed Phoebus hand and toyed with his fingers.

"He loves me. One day he will speak to me again and I'm afraid of this moment. And I don't think he will react this calm."

"You can't hide it forever." He looked at their hands and how beautiful hers were. "Do you love him?"

"I like him." She smiled unconsciously with the most tender and lovely smile Phoebus could imagine. He saw that there was more than 'like' in the gypsy girls heart right now. "Phoebus."

"Yes?"

"Are the roomers right? Are you married?"

"I .. I am."

"How is it?" She wasn't interested with whom he was married but she was really interested in the feeling being it. She always loved seeing husband and wife walking around in harmony and love.

"I don't know. I think it's like everything else. It happened and it will continue." He scratched his head.

"Is she beautiful?"

"Yes. But..."

"What?"

"I wished someone else would have been my wife." He looked in her eyes which were swollen and red from all the crying.

"Please leave." She pushed away his hand.

"Esmeralda..."

"There will never be something between us again. You're my servant and I'm the property of Claude Frollo. Now leave. Visit your wife." She grabbed a blanked and pulled it over her entire body.

Phoebus heard her sob while he left her room.

After two hours of lonely crying she looked at her naked belly and stroke it. „Why now?" It was grown a bit and she hadn't bled this month.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Four more weeks passed without exchanging a single word between the gypsy girl and the minister of justice. Esmeralda sometimes saw Frollo on his way to lock himself in his bedroom and this evening was just like the others.

"You look quiet depressed, young lady. Maybe candy will cheer you up a bit." Camille smiled at her while she sat at a small table in the kitchen. Normally only servants sat here because the dining room was somewhere else but Esmeralda loved talking to Camille. He was her friend for a while now but he refused to call her with her first name.

"You're a sweetie. You know exactly what I need every time."

"I know your situation. My sister got four kids. And she loved candy during every single pregnancy." He prepared the oven. "May I ask if the master know it already?"

"No. In fact only you, Phoebus and Agnes know it. I want to keep it secret as long as possible."

Esmeralda heard something but she ignored it and stood up. She walked to the cook and hugged him from behind.

"Camille. Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes of course, young lady." Camille wasn't a tall man. He was just a little bit taler than her. She placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm scared... I know it's not a big one but.."

"Don't say that. You always look so bright and happy. I never would have thought you would be scared." Esmeralda laughed.

"Oh no. It's not a secret that I'm afraid." Her laugh was sweet. It was the first time she laughed since four months and Camille was really happy to see her like this. "No. It's something different. Camille. I think I love him."

"That's wonderful news. But whom are you talking about, young lady?" She let off of him and watched him cooking.

"Isn't it clear? Bright hair and even brighter eyes." She smiled again. "He doesn't like candy."

"But you do. Here." Camille placed a marzipan pastry on a tablet and gave it Esmeralda. She thanked him and took a bite.

"Oh, Camille. That's unbelievable. Now I love you, that's for sure." She laughed, took a second bite and ate three of them.

They were talking and chatting a long time. About the pregnancy, candy, flowers and everything else Esmeralda liked. A few hours passed until Esmeralda gave the cook a kiss on his cheek, thanked him for the candy and went to bed.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Phoebus."

"Yes, sir?" Frollo walked to the ex-captain. It was extremely early and the sun was about to rise.

"Is she still sleeping?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Good."

"Can I do something else for you? Maybe breakfast."

Frollo lost a lot weight the past two months. His skin tone was now even sicker than before. His eyes were small and red all day long and his face was more haggard than ever. He punished himself during all the time and slowly his body seemed to decay.

"No. I don't need breakfast. But you should eat something. Here." Frollo gave the blue eyed man a few pieces of copper. "Buy her some pastries from her favorite baker and buy yourself one, too."

"I will buy her some but unfortunately I don't like candy, sir."

"Than buy yourself whatever you like. Go now. Agnes can replace you here." Phoebus nodded in surprise above the ministers kindness and left.

Frollo now had the information he needed. Looking at the white rose in his hands which he was going to place in front of Esmeraldas room, he felt empty. Now he knew she loved Phoebus. He heard every single word of the little chat of his gypsy girl and the cook about her feelings. He also heard about her pregnancy. He saw how she hugged Camille, saw her smile, heard her first laughter. His heart was empty after eight weeks of self-destruction but now he thought he had to die. It doesn't matter how he will treat her. He knew this woman will never be his. Against all his thoughts she's just an ordinary gypsy. A woman who is going to bear a child from another man.

Swallowed by deep and dark thoughts he placed the rose in front of her room and walked straight to a great window at the end of this hallway. He slowly opened it, looked down and climbed the windowsill. He folded his hands, did his last pray, closed his eyes and tip over forward.


	10. still waters run deep

chapter 10 - still waters run deep

 **We gather here to farewell a man we all knew. A great man. A man most of us only knew as the strong hand of Paris who cared for the righteous people**.

"Claude!" An angels voice screamed his name. Is he dead? He felt like it. Gravity hugged him, promised him redemption for all these years of loneliness, months of pain and days of deepest depression.

 **Claude Frollo was a strong man. The reason of his act was a secret he took in his grave. His last words were usual. Neither filled with depression nor with happiness.**

A hand grabbed him at his wrist to lead him to a new land. His new home. Paradise or land of fire. He didn't care. The hand was soft and elegant like the hand of god, the grip was strong and brutal like the devils rage. He heard the angel sing again.

"Claude!"

 **He wasn't ready to die but god wanted to stay next to him. Claude Frollo left behind a city which needs his lead, a beloved woman who will miss him for the rest of her days and a kid he will never meet**.

"Help! Oh my god! Please!", Esmeralda cried while she leaned outside the window, grabbed his hand and tried to save Frollo. "Claude!" The wind was strong and brutal. It drew and tugged the two. It shook him around and beat him against the wall of the palace of justice. Roaring depths lay under his feet, ready to swallow him. The ground awaited him to shred his body.

"Esmeralda." Phoebus still prepared something as he heard Esmeralda scream. He ran to her, saw outside, grabbed the minister at his hand and dragged him inside.

The gypsy grabbed the ministers robe and helped Phoebus. But unfortunately it catches somewhere. He wasn't moving anymore. Neither forwards nor back. They had to drag stronger to get him inside. The robe teared apart after very strong pulls and with one last exhausting one the minister was inside the building again. They flew on the ground and Esmeralda robbed to Frollo who's eyes were closed. He didn't breath.

Immediately and without losing a single moment Esmeralda placed her lips on his and did a rescue breathing.

"Don't die.", she cried. Breath after breath she filled his lungs with air. "Please." Her tears dropped down on his pale body. "Stay with me." But nothing. No breath, no move.

She slumped down on his chest and cried even more.

"Aahh...", Frollo groaned. She looked up and saw him moving. His eyes were still closed but he was breathing again. She sobbed of happiness and hugged him.

"Is this heaven?", Frollo asked rasping. The robe which catches somewhere nearly strangled him and his throat was aching a lot. His eyes were still closed but he heard Esmeralda.

"No. You're alive.", she said and laid her cheek on his. He finally opened his eyes as he felt the sweet warmth of his Esmeralda on his face and hugged her back.

"Why are you crying?" He placed his thumb on her cheek and washed away her tear.

"You almost died."

"You should have used this chance to run." It was hard for him to talk and it ached his throat immensely. "You could have been free and live your life like before."

"But ... I like you too much." She held up her head, smiled at him and gave him a gentle kiss.

Even if he kissed back his heart wasn't happy. He knew this was only acting of her. He bet she only saved his life to not give up her new luxury. He was a cow for her. Ready to give milk every time she asked for.

They laid there for a few more minutes and as Frollo wanted to stand up Phoebus wanted to help him.

"Stay away, fool. I can do this on my own." He really looked sick and ill. Thinner than ever before, pale and nearly not able to stand, trembling and gasping he looked scary. But Esmeralda didn't care.

She supported him and they walked in his room. It was the first time she was in here. It was only five square meters big and the only things standing around were an old, rusty bed, a small table with a single candle on it and a wooden, uncomfortable chair. A door lead to a private bathroom. She saw some small red dots on the wall of the even smaller bathroom. This place scared her.

"Come.", she said as he wanted to sit down on his bed. She held him strong that he wasn't able to make a move.

"Where?"

"I don't allow you to rest in here. You will sleep in my room until you're healthy again."

"Don't dare try to demand me..."

"Claude.", she said harsh. "You will sleep in my room, you hear? Not a single word against it." He stared at her and they left this depression room.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Frollo woke up with a very aching throat. It hurt even more than yesterday but he didn't care. He even didn't care that the skin at his throat was covered with bruisings. He stared at something which was more important in the moment than anything else. Two small wooden figures stood on the small nightstand next to him.

They showed him and Esmeralda. Quasimodo made them and even if he burned down the first Esmeralda figure, Quasimodo made a new one.

A small tear ran down his cheek while he still laid in the bed, starring at the gift he brought her the first day she got here, which she finally unwrapped. There was hope against all his fears and thoughts. She may love Phoebus, not him but she finally liked this place. She accepted it, felt good in here. And not that she only unwrapped them, no. She even surrounded them with small decorations. Stuff she found during her walk through their home.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Good morning, Claude.", Esmeralda came to him as he walked to her. He had left her room after he dressed and washed himself. "How are you?" She was in the kitchen again, talked with Camille.

"Fine. Thanks to you." She smiled while he didn't move. He wasn't sure how to behave but he let her hug him.

"Do you want breakfast?", she asked him, still hugging him.

"No, thank you." She looked at him.

"But you must eat. Look at you. You're thin. Extremely. Please eat something."

"Esmeralda, I'm fine." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the small table on which a huge variety of food stood. She placed him and he let it happen.

"Eat." She was slightly angry but her anger came from worries. He only heard her demand and obeyed. She really looked angry. He took a single grape and swallowed it whole, not without having a slight pain in his throat but he did it anyway.

"Done." He grinned at her. She noticed what he did and grinned back.

"No, you're not." She sat next to him and watched him eat. They enjoyed the moments of peace and as he was finished and Camille left the room Frollo placed his hand upon her belly. He stared at it and his eyes got empty.

Esmeralda cringed back a little bit as he wanted to touch her but she relaxed as she realized he wasn't going to hurt her. She looked down on his hand which gently stroke her.

As she looked up again she was able to see pure sadness in his hallowed face.

"Who is the father?", he was unbelievably calm.

"You."

"No. I'm not." He still had his hand and his eyes on her belly.

"Yes, you are."

"Don't lie to me, please. You can speak the truth. I will not harm you or him."

"Him?"

"The father. François or Phoebus. Camille or another man of my staff. Is he a soldier?"

"Claude...", they looked in each others eyes. Now she placed her hand upon his cheek and stroke it with her thumb.

"You slept with every single man, am I right? You betrayed me over and over again the last months. I can forgive that you don't love me. I can even forgive your betrays but I don't want to hear your lies." He stood up. "Say me his name."

Esmeralda stared at him. Now she feared him more than ever before. He was calm. Too calm.

"Claude, I..."

"You can't. There have been too many of them. Too many men to tell who's child you carry around."

"It's your child. You can..."

"No." He grabbed the rest of the wooden chair in front of him. "It's **not** mine. I **can't** be the father. I'm not able to make children." She stared at him. "If I would be able why haven't you got pregnant in the first night we spend together? Or the second, the third? Two months passed in which we made love every single night without something happened. And now, right after you hired Phoebus, you carry around this thing." He pointed at her belly. "Esmeralda. Is he the father?"

She kept silent for a moment and looked aside. "You are." He nodded.

"I see. You won't say me the truth. Well then. At least you chose the perfect time. A golden cage in which you can life without having troubles to starve during this pregnancy. But I promise you. As soon as this kid will see the light of the world for the first time it will never see it again."

He turned and left the room.

Esmeraldas started to cry. Not even a few weeks old and her child was already condemned to die.


	11. the ministers past I

chapter 11 - the ministers past I

Esmeralda stroke her belly which was grown a lot. She was in her sevenths month but she wasn't happy. Every time she tried to convince Frollo that this kid was his he refused talking to her besides calling her a gypsy whore. She felt useless and unloved during all this time and she haven't laughed or even smiled anymore. Frollo and she only talked a little and they saw each other even less. She cried a lot and feared what he was going to do to her child as soon as it's born.

She laid on her bed and looked at the ceiling. The small wooden figures of Frollo and her still stood on her nightstand and every time she looked at them she began to cry once more.

"Can I put them away, Esmeralda?", Phoebus asked as he saw the figures. He saw how much pain they caused her and he wanted to place them outside her eyesight.

"Don't touch them.", she didn't look at him and still stared up.

"As you wish. I'm done cleaning your room. Is there something else I can do for you?" Phoebus had heard that Frollo suggested he was the father but Esmeralda forbid him to talk to the minister.

"No. Thank you. You can leave."

Phoebus took his cleaning stuff and wanted to leave the room.

"Good day, sir.", he greeted Frollo who came in the room. His eyes were cold as before and his skin tone was his normal one again. The bruisings on his throat disappeared and he was healthy. He still was thinner than before but at least he didn't look like a skeleton anymore.

Behind him stood Camille who held the gypsy girls food in his hands. He placed it and wanted to leave too but Frollo gave him a sign to wait.

"Good day, Claude." Esmeralda said as she stood up and walked in front of him. "Are you finally going to lunch with me again?"

Frollo looked at her with a lack of emotions.

„I'm only here to inform you that we are going to have a guest tomorrow. It's important that you will stay in your room. Don't come out. Don't make a noise. I don't want him to see you."

"Yes, Claude."

"Good."

"Who is it?"

"I don't see why you should care but if you really want to know … it's the archdeacon Paulus." He looked at her belly with disgust. "At least I can be sure you will not sleep with him."

"I never betrayed you."

"I know this is a lie. And you know it as well. But as a man of the church he wont be interested in you and you can't seduce him. Thats for sure."

"Claude, please. I say the truth. Its yours."

"How often will you trie to twist my mind, gypsy whore?" He got angry and a little louder.

"I don't try anything but I beg you to listen..."

"Esmeralda. It's enough. Five months of constant lying and begging. How long will this continue?"

"Until you see what the truth is."

He got louder, again.

"I know the truth already. And I promised you what is going to happen."

"Claude, please. You can't kill our child."

"Its not our child. Its yours and someones you sinned with behind locked doors. I don't allow you to keep this mistake of yours."

"There has never been someone else! I'm yours!"

Now he really got angry and screamed at her. He had enough of her constant talk about this topic. Her lies. Her begs.

"You was once mine and you will be mine again!"

Against all her fear she kept talking.

"I am yours!"

"You're not, gypsy!" He slapped her so hard she felt down on the ground. She held her cheek and blood dropped down. One of his rings caused her a cut all over her left cheek. Esmeralda didn't look at him in fear to getting slapped again.

Frollo stopped to scream but he growled his last words before he left the room with an unbelievable amount of anger and a broken heart.

"I will never raise a gypsy whores bastard once again." He ordered Camille to take care of her and left.

Esmeralda didn't start to cry but she didn't move as well. She still laid on her side and held her cheek which slowly stopped to bleed. Camille tried to help her up but she refused it.

"You cant help me. Nobody can." It was relatively hard to stand up for her on her own and it took its time. As she finally made it she walked in her bathroom to wash away the blood.

While she scanned the cut and cleaned it she asked Camille something.

"I don't know why he said it but he raised Quasimodo to a nice and lovely person. Even if he is a gypsy child."

Camille stood next to her and looked at her injury.

"I don't think he meant Quasimodo." Esmeralda saw in his dark blue eyes and was confused.

"He raised another kid?"

"Yes. Its nearly thirty years ago."

"His flesh and blood?"

"Sort of. But..."

"He... had a child? He is already a father." Her heart got even heavier than before.

"No. Young lady, please. It was his half brother." She exhaled heavily and relaxed.

"Can you tell me more? I want to know about him. What happened to him? Where is he now?" Camille sat at her table while she grabbed the small Frollo figure and sat down on her bed. Her favorite place on earth right now. It gave her a kind of secure feeling.

"I know the master my entire life. My mother was a servant for the Frollo family as I was born. I grew up with him. The masters father was a brutal and angry alcoholic who released his anger at the young master since he was five years old. Every time he was in a bad mood or when he drank too much alcohol again he grabbed something to release it. One day he nearly stroke him. Another day he nearly beat him to death. Maybe you have seen it. He has a big scar on his belly and his back. Both at the same place."

"Yes. Where did he got this from?"

"He was in the stable and was ready for his ride-out. He was seven years old. I don't know the reason but his father yelled at him and dragged him down. His father was a big and strong man. It was easy for him to throw the master down. Unfortunately a big, rusty piece of metal lay under the hay and the boy got impaled. Months of illness and suffering haunted him and he nearly died. His father didn't care. His mother didn't care. Years of physical abuse destroyed his mind and his skin. The scars still cover his body. His mother never loved him because she never loved her husband. He changed a lot. He never played with me or the other kids again and got darker every day. Years later, he was fifteen, his mother gave birth to a little boy. Jehan. It was a bastard. A kid from a foreign man. A gypsy. Every male Frollo had dark hair and very bright eyes but this one was blond and had brown eyes. His mother loved this kid more than everyone else. She carried it around and sung for it which she never did before. The masters father saw the mothers love for this bastard and only a week after the birth she got murdered by him. Drunk and in rage he also tried to kill the baby but he stumbled and fell down the stairs. The master heard and saw everything. Dead parents, lying in their own blood left him a newborn he had to take care of from now on."

"Thats horrible. His parents destroyed him. How can someone do this to his own child?" Esmeralda stroke the wooden Frollo figure which showed him in an angry mood. "Now I know why he hate my people so much. But what happened to his brother?"

"The master raised him until little Jehan was seven and he twenty-two. The boy was unconcentrated and loud. He run around the whole day and yelled a lot. Every time the master wanted to teach him something the boy refused it and ran away to play with his toys. Some day it even got worse. He started to bite, scratch and beat. He wanted to know who his father was but the master couldn't tell more besides it was a gypsy. The master didn't know what to do and he felt like he would have failed as son, as brother and as father figure. It was a difficult time for him. He had his studies, Jehan and he took care of his family name which was nearly destroyed by his parents. One year later, it was Jehan's eight birthday, he searched the whole place but the boy wasn't there anymore. He even searched the whole city but the boy never showed up again."

"Did he run?"

"I don't know. He disappeared and the master never spoke about him and he forbid to talk about him. That's why he never wanted kids on his own. He refused every single wedding proposal in fear of being a father one day. He feared to fail again. No one had a chance until you came. I don't know why but you changed something in him. He got so much nicer since you got here, young lady."

She kept quiet. She already knew he was a good person as he saw his eyes at the pyre but she hadn't thought she caused a change of his behavior.

"Do you know what happened to Jehan after he disappeared?"

"He died.", Frollo said and entered the room. The two adults stood up in a reflex. "Leave. I will talk to you, later.", he said to Camille. The cook left and Frollo came to Esmeralda who was still standing up.

"Claude, I'm sorry."

"For what?" He held something in his hands and was calm. His anger from before didn't exist anymore.

"Your past. Your parents and your brother."

"You don't need to be sorry. You should care about your own problems."

"But this is my problem."

"Why should you be concerned about my past?" He lifted up his hands and Esmeralda cringed back and looked aside with closed eyes. Frollo grabbed her cheek and gently pressed a white wet fabric on her wound he caused. It was alcohol and it burned but Esmeralda didn't say a word. She relaxed a bit.

„I should know more about you if you want me to stay here for the rest of my days. What happened to your brother?"

He scanned the cut and laid the fabric on her face again. "I found him the next day as I searched the city. His body was swollen and wet as I pulled him out of the Seine. Someone cut his throat. He always have been an annoying kid. It was no wonder someone wanted him to be quiet."

"How can you say such thing? He was your brother."

"No, he wasn't. He was only my half brother and a kid who I had to take care of. Nothing more. He was the product of a whore and a gypsy. Maybe his name was Frollo but he wasn't a Frollo."

"You never felt something for him? Not even as his dead body laid in your arms?"

Frollo eyes got empty and Esmeralda saw his upcoming lie.

"No." He was finished with taking care of her injury and put away the wet fabric. "Maybe you can see now why I am not willing to raise your bastard. It's not my flesh and blood. Only another gypsy who try to destroy my life."

"But you are the father, Claude."

"Are you still not finished hurting me? To break my heart over and over again? How much I wished this child would be mine, Esmeralda."

"It is." She held his cheek and stroke him. And against his behavior from the last months he laid his hand upon hers and enjoyed her petting. It was the first time they had body contact besides the slap which caused her the cut.

"Esmeralda. I still love you but ... it's hard. It's hard for me to see you pregnant with another mans offspring. I chose you as my love and my life as I saw you and I hoped you would have done the same as you was willing to make love with me for the first time. As you was willing to call me with my first name and as you gave me the first kiss. But it was acting. I'm nothing more than the iron minotaur who imprisoned a white rose in his labyrinth of darkness. Forgive me. Forgive me what I have to do."

"You don't need to do it."

"Yes. I have. You got your nature. I got mine. You said it yourself." He looked down and touched her belly. "Brutal, cold and thirsty for blood." The baby made a move and kicked where his hand laid. He grabbed her hand and placed it there. "Tell the father how lucky he is. At least it will be healthy when it's with god."

He let off of her and closed the door after he left. Esmeralda stood lonely in the middle of her room, stroke her belly and looked down.

"You're lucky, Claude. Your child will be healthy when it's with god."

 **OMG! This is so oppressive and depressing D: They´re the perfect couple but URGHS! life is unfair**

 **This chapter is called the ministers past I but I don´t know if another chapter will come about his past xD Maybe ... maybe not. But just in case : the ministers past I**


	12. god works in mysterious ways

chapter 12 - god works in mysterious ways

It was december the fifth and the snow lay silent on the hard ground of Paris. Quasimodo looked down the Notre Dame and listened to the colors of the wind. It was still dark and in a few minutes he would have to ring the bells. He saw the baker who carried around a barrel. He saw soldiers patrol and he saw his master coming right to the church. He rode his black stallion which meant his visit would take a while. Quasimodo walked inside and prepared to ring the bells.

Frollo entered the Notre Dame. It was his day off and he wanted to use the day to hold feedback with the archdeacon about his plan. He searched for the old man and found him ignite some candles in the front of the main wing in near of the altar.

"Good morning, Frollo.", Paulus greeted him. "Has the day come?"

"I would have brought the child with me if it would have come." Two months ago he invited the archdeacon to speak with him about Esmeraldas child. He didn't tell him what have happened, which child it was or anything else related to the truth besides that it will be born in december. He knew it was a sin to lie but he didn't want the archdeacon or anyone else know the truth. Besides he was sure his immortal soul will burn in hell for what he have done and what he have to do.

"How is the mother?", the priest wanted to know.

"Terrified."

"The poor thing. It must be hard for her to know not to survive the birth. She will never hear her child's laughter or see it grow. First losing her husband, now this."

The bells interrupted their talk. The big bells were loud as the thunder, the little ones soft as a psalm and the ministers heart listened to them like they would be the key to paradise and the words of god himself.

"Is everything ready?", Frollo asked the old man.

"Yes. The font is prepared in the room behind the altar and the monks are informed."

"Good. Only two more weeks ...", he didn't talk any further and looked up at the colorful rose again.

"Frollo. Don't try to stop the hand of god."

"I will not." He helped the archdeacon with his candles in silence. They were peaceful moments since weeks for him.

Slowly the first believers came to pray to god for their needs and wishes. Frollo got uncomfortable and decided to visit Quasimodo.

While he took the stairs to the bell tower he thought about the upcoming days. Only two more weeks and Esmeralda will be a mother. Esmeraldas newborn. Even if it was the kid from another man

it still was hers as well. It was her offspring. Her flesh and blood. And he didn't want it to suffer in hell for his mothers mistake. For that it had to be baptized.

Birth. Baptism. Death. That was the inevitable faith god had for the gypsy bastard.

Frollo didn't feel anything while he thought about how he will end the kids life. Drown. Stab. Strangulate. He also thought about where he could bury the body.

"Good morning, master."

"Good morning, Quasimodo."

"What brings you here that early?"

"Am I not allowed to visit my dear boy?"

"Yes, yes of course." Frollo looked around and saw that Quasi was finished rebuild his mini Paris. He walked to the table and let his view lid over the wooden figures.

"Haven't you build another gypsy girl?" He held his own figure in his hands. The hunchback rebuild every single figure but Esmeralda. He didn't know what have happened to her or where she was now.

"No. There .. I .."

"Speak up."

"There is only one Esmeralda and I thought a second figure of her would destroy her uniqueness."

"Hm.", Frollo grumbled. "She was truly unique. But did I not deserve a uniqueness, as well? Don't forget who I am."

"You're like a father to me."

"And isn't a father a unique person?"

"Yes, he is." Frollo placed the small figure of his back on the table and sat next to it while Quasimodo grabbed the edge of the table and looked at him.

"Don't worry, boy. I will take this as compliment of yours that you want me in your near."

"Yes, master."

"Now. Have you learned your alphabet?" Frollo wanted to distract himself from everything and started to teach Quasimodo the alphabet again.

Two hours passed until one of Frollos female servants came up the stairs.

"Sir."

"What are you doing here?"

"It began." Frollos heart cramped. Esmeralda was in labour. Earlier than he thought.

"Very well.", he was calm. "I will leave you now, Quasimodo. Duty calls. Repeat your lessons until I come back." He stroke the hunchback over his head and left the building with the servant. He wasn't fast or in a hurry. He knew a birth could take several hours. Hate and disgust grew in his heart with every single step he got closer to the palace of justice.

Concentrated on Snowballs moves he lead him back to his home where one of gods children was going to see the light of the world for the first time. Locked behind strong doors, unable for the world to see or hear it. No one should ever know it ever existed. He already took precautions. Not only the baptism. He also told the servants what they had to do and what will happen to them if they will ever loose a word about the baby. He also decided how he will end its life.

The Seine.

Another watery grave for another gypsy bastard.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Frollo waited patiently outside the room the birth took place. He heard nothing, was deep in thoughts, held his head down and prayed.

Again. Again only god was willing to understand him just like in his entire past. Even if he was in rage right now he begged for forgiveness. He knew murder an innocent child was a great sin but he was a man of his words. A man who had to consolidate his power and his will above Esmeralda. She made him soft. She made him something he never was. A man who was able to forgive, to forget and to feel. It was a lie. Everything was a lie. His desires. His passion. His love. His life.

"Beata Maria. Why can't I let her go? Why can't my heart stop loving her? She betrayed me. She lied to me. With what did I deserve such a punishment? What have I done wrong? I has been faithful all my life. Please." His rage was now mixed with despair. "Watch over the innocent soul of this child."

Four more hours passed until one of the female servants came to the minister.

She didn't need to say a single word. He understood the kid was born. It was time.

His feet slowly began to walk. His body trembled until he reached the closed door and his heart was about to burst from all the mixed feelings. Rage, fear, despair, love, jealousy.

He needed to take a deep breath before he entered the room.

Esmeralda sat in the bed, pale and sweat-stained. She breathed heavily while she looked at the minister.

"Where is it?", he asked.

"Claude, please. It's..."

"Where is it?", he got louder. He walked to her but she didn't held it in her hands.

"Phoebus took it."

Suddenly they heard a babies cry in the bathroom next to them. They turned their heads.

"No! No!", Esmeralda yelled while he walked to its source. He opened the door and Agnes held the baby in her hands. It was completely wrapped in white fabrics. Not even the face was shown but Frollo knew this was the bastard.

"Claude! It's your child! Let it go!", Esmeralda began to cry bitterly as he took the baby from the woman. He had to fight her to get it and the newborn cried as long as they fought. One strong push and he made the woman fell on her back while the little thing laid in his arm. He breathed heavily in rage, didn't look down, only stared at the scared woman in front of him and heard Esmeraldas cry. His nostrils widened as he turned.

"Don't kill my baby! Claude!" He didn't look at her while he rushed through the room. His body moved on his own. Esmeralda, weakened from the previous event reached out her arms and fell down the bed. Her legs were too weak to move and she creeped in his direction. A track of blood covered the marble where she crawled over. "GIVE ME BACK MY CHILD!", she screamed and cried bitterly over and over again even as he was already long gone.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The cold air lashed in Frollos face. He galloped to the Notre Dame with the newborn in his arms. It wasn't yelling or crying. He even didn't know if it was still alive. He only wanted to end this whole nightmare of his.

"Open the door!", he said relatively calm as he knocked at one of the small back doors of the Notre Dame. He didn't want anybody see him carry around a baby. That's why he didn't use the main gates of the church.

Knock... Knock... Knock...

Finally the archdeacon opened the door.

"Frollo, what..", he saw the small bundle in the ministers arm, his pale and empty face and understood. "Come in, my son." He still didn't know the truth.

Frollo entered the cathedral and Paulus lead him in the room where the font was prepared.

"Wait. I will inform the monks you're here." The archdeacon left and Frollo didn't know what to do. He only stood around with trembling knees.

Suddenly the kid moved. It pedaled a little bit and he removed the fabric which was wrapped around his face.

Its eyes were closed and it yawned very strong as it got fresh air. It was sleeping. Frollos hand still was at its face as he felt its small fingers wrapping around his index finger. The baby instinctively grabbed it and started to suck.

"Don't do that.", he whispered and his heart got heavier and heavier.

"We can begin.", Paulus said as he came back with two monks. Frollo looked up, nodded and gave the baby one of them.

The ceremony only took ten minutes in which the silence and peace of the church flooded the surrounding like a nebula of depression. Only the constant murmured prays of the monks were heard.

As they were finished the archdeacon gave the child back and asked Frollo after the kids name.

"There is no need for a name. Its new mother will give it one."

'Beata Maria will choose a good name for this kid.', he thought while he left the church and mounted Snowball. They trotted outside the city. As he entered the gates of Paris the wind stopped and it began to snow. The white veil got thicker and turned the fields in a magnificent spectacle of harmony and peace.

Frollo trottet along the Seine and searched for a good place to end this child's life. Small clouds appeared in front of his face every time he exhaled and he felt the moves of the newborn. As he looked down the baby stared at him and started to laugh.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Esmeralda finally stopped screaming and crying. She only was a shadow of herself, staring at the door through which Frollo carried her baby outside. She hadn't seen it once.

Agnes had placed her back in the bed and had cleaned the room. The young mother had lost a great amount of blood during the birth and her try to save her child's life. She didn't speak, she didn't move, she only stared at the door.

After five long hours of staring, the door opened and Frollo came in. The gypsy girl was all alone and he closed the door behind.

"Give me back my child.", Esmeralda whimpered as she looked at him.

"I can't." She looked down and her already empty eyes lost the last piece of life.

"Give me back my child.", she whimpered even more silent.

"I did what god told me."

"Give me back my child."

"Esmeralda..." To see his gypsy girl in this constitution squeezed his heart like never before. He slowly walked to her but she only stared at the same point on the bed and repeated her sentence over and over again.

He stood right next to her but he didn't dare to touch her even if he really wanted to stroke the healing on her cheek.

"Esmeralda.. your child..", but suddenly Esmeralda grabbed his throat and squeezed it with a huge amount of energy. She screamed and yelled he should give her back her child while he wasn't able to free him from the grip. She was too strong.

"DIE! YOU BASTARD!" She pressed more and more. "DIEEEE!" She cried again.

It was extremely hard to breath for him and slowly everything turned black. Fighting her grip he finally managed to free himself. Breathing heavily, wheezing and blowing he stumbled backwards, felt down and stared at her with fear she would trie to kill him once more but she didn't. She only slumped down and cried like never before.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The archdeacon walked through the Notre Dame and prepared everything for the morning prayer. While the bells rang he opened the great wooden doors, put away the key and walked in one of the small rooms in the right side wing of the church. He still got time.

"Oh my. You must be hungry.", he said lovely to the grey eyed newborn which sucked his thumb.


	13. the Seine is a magnificent grave

chapter 13 - The Seine is a magnificent grave

Frollo trottet along the Seine and searched for a good place to end this child's life. Small clouds appeared in front of his face every time he exhaled and he felt the moves of the newborn.

The surrounding was silent and the snow fell like small frozen pieces of cotton. The river spread a supernatural peace with its glamorous blue shine. It was a good place for the entrance to heaven because it already looked like a place of hope and forgiveness. The minister stopped his stallion and let his view stride over the area. They were the only dark interruption of this white perfection.

As he looked down the baby stared at him and started to laugh. The fabrics were loose and fell down the kids head.

"What...", Frollo murmured in surprise. The child was all happy and absolutely not aware what the big man planned to do. It was happy to be alive and to be hold in such a strong and save grip.

Frollos grey eyes stared at the child and they got soft. Still sitting on Snowball he saw the pitch black, short but strong hair of the newborn. It had small curls at his ears like Frollo. An extremely small hillock at its bridge of the nose but all in all it had its mothers snub nose. Its skin tone was a perfect mix between the caramel of Esmeralda and the pale of its father. But the most important fact were the eyes.

Frollo had expected them to be light blue. Light blue and Phoebus would have been the father or dark blue for Camille. Brown for the envoy François or even green as the result of Esmeraldas genes but they were light grey. Nearly white. Just like his.

"Esmeralda...", his heart got redeemed from jealousy, from hate, fear and worries. He only felt guilt now. Guilt about what he had said and done to her. She spoke the truth. Everything she said was true. This was his child. His flesh and blood. The offspring of a feared minister of justice and a lovely gypsy girl.

"You're a happy one, aren't you?", he whispered with a soft expression on his face while the baby still laughed. He stroke over the kids forehead to remove a strand of hair and suddenly hot tears dropped down.

His heart got rid of all the demonic feelings he had the last months. Something freed Frollo from the strong chains he had wrapped and tightened around his entire existence. His child's laughter healed his emotional wounds he caused himself over the past year, saved him from madness and self-destruction. Flooded his black heart with nothing else than pure light, hope and love.

Frollo lifted up a finger and the baby grabbed and sucked it. A sweet and tender smile laid on the ministers face while he listened to his child's breathing.

"Let us find a warm place, where you can drink something, shall we?" He wrapped his robe around the small bundle in his arm to keep it warm and trotted back to the city without looking somewhere else than at his kids magnificent eyes.

"I wonder what you are. Boy or girl." He lead Snowball to the Notre Dame after he bought some milk at a farmers house. Careful and not too fast he got off his horse and placed it in front of the church. He walked through the great wooden doors of the cathedral and went right into its small kitchen. Frollo didn't care if someone would see him carry around a baby. Now he knew it was his and there was nothing bad or forbidden about it.

Years ago he stood in the cathedrals kitchen to prepare the milk for Quasimodo and he remembered everything. Where the pots stood and the wood for the fire was. During his preparation he didn't place baby Frollo somewhere. He held it in his arm and it fell asleep while he placed some wood next to the oven.

"Frollo, what are you doing here?", the archdeacon asked him as he saw the minister leaned down to light the oven.

Frollo straightened his back and turned to Paulus.

"You still have it? But whats with his new family?" He asked while he came closer and looked at the baby. He stroke its cheek and it yawned.

"I'm sorry father. I lied to you." Frollo told him everything while they prepared the milk. He told him every last detail and the archdeacons eyes widened more and more. As he was finished with his story and bagging for forgiveness Paulus needed some moments to think.

"God can forgive you, my son. But I worry about its mother."

"Esmeralda will hate me forever. I destroyed everything." He placed the bottle of milk at his child's mouth and fed it.

"Not everything. Its still alive. But you must bring her back her child."

"I cant."

"Why?"

"I want her to be mine again, first. I want her to..."

"Frollo!", the archdeacon got loud and scared the baby with it. It stared at the loud man, still drinking, but not crying. He calmed down but was still angry. "Its enough. You put her through so much fear and pain. You stole her kid right after she gave birth. She's all alone now. Alone with her thoughts and the belief her newborn got murdered by its own father. Didn't she suffer enough?"

Frollos heart got heavy again. Paulus was right. He must end the cruelty of this.

"I will bring her back our baby. But I have to speak with her first." Baby Frollo was finished eating and began to move. It held up its hands and grabbed the air, its feet kicked the fabrics it was still wrapped in and its eyes looked around to suck in every detail of its surrounding. Frollo held it up and placed it on his shoulder. He still knew how to raise a baby properly. He already did it twice. Paulus laughed.

"Whats so funny?", Frollo grumbled offended.

"Its just... First Quasimodo and now your own kid. I think you're born to raise children." Frollo looked at him quiet annoyed.

"You told me to raise Quasimodo as my own. I never would have done it." Frollo put down his child again which was still laughing.

"Whats his name?", Paulus asked.

"I even don't know the gender." They looked at the happy one and Frollo sat down at a table. The archdeacon joined him. Relatively excited Frollo freed the baby from its fabrics.

"A girl.", Paulus said and petted the babies belly.

"I have a daughter." Claude gently grabbed her, supported her head and held her up to his face. He gave her a kiss on her small belly and she giggled, touched his face and let her small, soft fingers explore his skin. "My little daughter." His body was flooded with love. True love. Love he never felt before. She yawned.

"Frollo. Let her rest. A newborn needs a lot of sleep."

"Can she stay here for a while?" The minister placed small Frollo back on her fabrics and wrapped her again. She fell asleep.

"You really should bring her back to her mother."

"I already said I need to talk to Esmeralda first. I will buy the most important things and come back before I go home. Please take care of her as long as I'm gone." The men stood up and the archdeacon took the baby.


	14. reunion

chapter 14 - Reunion

The ministers throat ached as he sat on the ground, leaned back and stared at his gypsy girl. Esmeraldas cry was loud, heavy and filled with pure despair. She had bend her legs up and had placed her upper body between them while her head was held in her hands. She didn't move for two long hours of mourn her child.

As she stopped being loud Frollo stood up and stood next to her again. He laid his hand on her back and she did nothing. Nothing else then staring at the white blanked under her feet.

"You did it.", her voice was weak. She was all exhausted and tired. "My child. I haven't seen you. I couldn't smell you. I couldn't touch you. You never laid in my arms. Forgive me. I wasn't able to save you from your savage father."

"Esmeralda, please."

"What do you want? There is no other life you can end besides mine. And I beg you. Do it." She didn't look at him but he saw her empty and lifeless face. "Kill me. I want to be with my child. Do it. Please. Bring it to an end." She grabbed his robe extremely powerless. "I beg you." Frollo didn't know how to say her kid was still alive. She wouldn't believe him anyway. "I beg you. What are you waiting for?" He grabbed her wrists and felt her tremble.

"Please forgive me, Esmeralda. I can´t do it."

"Why? You killed so many people. One more or less shouldn't bother you."

"If I would do it you would never see your daughter."

"Daughter...", she breathed. "How was she? Did she cry?"

"No. Esmeralda..."

"Her hair.. was it dark? And her eyes? How did she smell?"

"She smells like caramel. She got your raven hair and my grey eyes. She have small curls above her ears." Esmeralda looked at him, still grabbing his robe. "Her fingers are small and soft. Her skin tone is a mix between your dark and my pale one..."

"Claude..."

"...and her laughter is the most beautiful and soft laughter I have ever heard."

"Is.. is she..."

"Yes. She's alive. Our baby is alive." He kneed down and their faces were just a few inches away.

Esmeralda let his robe go and stared in his eyes. She lifted up her hand and slapped him with the last energy she had. It wasn't much and she didn't hurt him. Physically he nearly felt nothing but they violated and crushed him psychical.

"You bastard." She slapped him on the other cheek but he constantly stared in her emerald eyes. Slowly a little life came back to her. „You…" Slap. „…monster"

"She's alive." Slap.

"You lie." Slap.

"She's healthy." Slap.

"Where is she?" Slap.

"In the church. With the archdeacon." She wanted to slap him again but he grabbed her wrist. "I will bring her back to you but I wanted to talk to you first."

"Bring me to her."

"Please, listen to me."

"Bring me to her."

"Esmeralda. Please. I'm sorry. I know you never can forgive me for what I have done to you and I do not even dare to beg after forgiveness. First, as I still thought this baby would be from someone else, I wanted to force you to marry me after the birth for that you would be mine again but after I saw her, our daughter, I understood you always have been mine and mine alone. But now you hate me. You will hate me until I die and even beyond death. And I deserve it. I just wanted to say... you can stay here or leave me if you want. I promise not to stop you and I will support you with everything you need. Money, medicine, a home, servants, protection, everything you ask for. You're my sweet gypsy girl. My Esmeralda. The mother of my child. And I'm your unworthy lackey."

They looked at each other while he still held her wrists.

"Bring me to her."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The carriage the parents were inside was slow. Esmeraldas body was still exhausted and every small rattle caused her pain in her abdomen. Frollo wanted her to wait in the bed for that he could bring their baby to her but Esmeralda insisted.

They left the carriage at the back of the Notre Dame and he demanded his servants to wait outside. He supported Esmeralda because her legs still had problems to stand. She trembled a lot.

"Here." He carefully lifted her up like a bride and carried her inside the building. "Wait here.", he said after he placed her on a pew but as soon as he turned she stood up and followed him as good as she could. He got out her eyesight and she looked around.

"Esmeralda." Quasimodo came to her just in the perfect moment to stop her from her fall. "Whats wrong? How are you?"

"Oh, Quasi. I'm so tired.", she kinda smiled at him. "Its nice to see you again."

Now he carried her like a bride "Do you want to join me? I was about to bring this bottle milk to the archdeacon. We got a little guest in our home. You can lie down in my bed and I'm sure you will like her."

The hunchback carried the gypsy up the stairs to his bell tower. He told her what he had seen the last year and what his master told him. He wasn't aware where Esmeralda have been or what she saw. She only commented a few of his sentences but the most time she stood quiet and thought about her baby.

"Ah, Quasimodo. Perfect.", Paulus said as he laid little Frollo back on a pile soft fabrics on the hunchbacks bed. "She's sleeping but I think..." He turned and saw the gypsy girl. "Esmeralda, my child."

Quasi still held her and the archdeacon walked to her. But she only stared in the direction of the sleeping baby. She didn't care about the men around her. Quasi let her go as he saw her stare and she walked to the bed.

Frollo showed up. He searched the whole cathedral and this was the last place he needed. He also searched for Esmeralda because she disappeared as he came back to the pew he placed her.

The three men watched her how she laid next to the kid and stroke away the edge of a blanked which covered its face a little.

"Esmeralda...", Quasimodo wanted to say something. He had no idea what was happening here but the archdeacon looked at him and they left the place.

Frollo walked to his young family and sat next to them.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"' Esmeralda asked.

"Like her mother."

Her baby moved a bit and woke up. Her light grey eyes saw Esmeralda and she began to laugh. She laughed even louder than before as she laid in the arm of her father.

"She's just like you described her." Esmeralda stroke her child and let her grab her fingers. She smiled at her and laid her face as near as possible to smell her baby.

"I'm sorry. I never should have mistrusted you. I destroyed everything and I understand if you never want to see me again." He stood up and wanted to leave but Esmeralda grabbed his robe.

"Stay.", she whispered. She placed her hand back around baby Esmeralda and Frollo laid next to them. The two parents looked at their offspring in their middle and enjoyed the peace.

"She's thirsty.", Esmeralda said as her finger got sucked and Frollo grabbed the milk Quasimodo had prepared. He wanted to feed the kid but the young mother took the bottle and did it herself.

"Esmeralda..." She only looked and smiled at her baby. "Do you like me?" Frollo stared at his beloved gypsy girl.

Esmeralda stood quiet for a while.

"I don´t know." Still petting and smiling at her daughter she began to hum a lullaby.

„That´s more than I deserve."

Esmeralda petted and stroke, smelled and kissed her daughter over and over again but every time Frollo wanted to touch her too, the young mother gave him a look like she would be afraid he would steal her kid once more. It hurt him but he knew he deserved her hate.

„How shall we call her?", he asked.

„I always wanted a small Béatrice."

„Béatrice it is."

 **Hey guys. Thank you so much for the reviews :D I know the last chapters have been very depressive but now it´s going to be more colorful and happy xD The story never should have been THIS depressive but it nearly wrote it by itself xD yay... (too much ideas!)**


	15. nothing is like it seems

chapter 15 - nothing is like it seems

"Sssshh... Everything is alright. You don't need to cry.", Phoebus said as he held Béatrice in his hands. She was now three months old. Normally she was a quiet and happy girl but as soon as Phoebus held her she began to cry. "Esmeralda, what is wrong with her?" The gypsy girl came out the bathroom and looked at this picture. One of her best friends holding up her daughter and looking disgusted like she would order him to eat mud even if he only was relatively annoyed by the constant crying of her. She grinned. "Béatrice, please. Why don't you like me?"

"Give her to me." The young mother took her baby and the infant stopped crying immediately. She started to laugh, held up her hands and grabbed her mothers curly hair. "Maybe she don't like your smell."

"Or maybe she got my aversion against you.", Frollo entered the room and walked to Esmeralda.

"Good day, sir.", Phoebus said automatically.

"What are you doing here?", Esmeralda asked, now anything but happy.

"It's one pm."

"Already?" Esmeralda had decided to stay with Frollo but she didn't tell him why.

The first weeks have been a very difficult time for them because they didn't know how to behave properly after what have happened.

Esmeralda reacted quiet different to Frollo. She was repellent agains the minister as soon as he showed up and tried to be in her or their daughters near. The first two months nobody else was allowed to carry Béatrice around besides her. Nobody was allowed to touch her and Esmeralda locked and even barricaded her room when they were sleeping inside. She also dodged Frollo as good as possible which was nearly impossible.

Frollo on the other hand tried to be with his girls as often as he could. Before and after work and of course lunchtime. Work was the best distraction for him not to think about how much he wanted his family lying in his arms and the best way to fulfill Esmeraldas wish not to besiege her, what he did the first week.

"Yes. Already. I brought you something." Phoebus left and Frollo walked to his family. "These are the fabrics you asked for."

"I didn't ask for them. I said I will buy them." Frollo allowed her to leave the building like she wanted. He allowed her absolutely everything and he would have not even mind if she would destroy his home if it pleases her. She looked at the fabrics he gave her. "They are the wrong one anyway. See? Now you bought something I can't work with just because you didn't listen."

"You never said what they are for."

"Because I wanted to buy them myself." She placed the silk on her table and Frollo stood behind her.

"Im sorry Esmeralda. I just want you to be happy."

"If you really want me to be happy, stay somewhere else than right behind me. You know I don't want you in her near."

Frollo walked a few steps away and looked quiet sad. His heart was aching. He wanted to touch his baby again. Stroke her and kiss her. He missed Béatrice and his sweet gypsy girl so much.

"Esmeralda, please. She's my daughter as well. Let me at least hold her in my arms."

"Go away.", she said ice cold.

"Please."

"I said - go away.", she got angry.

"I beg you."

"You beg me?", she yelled now. "Have you listened to my pleas as I begged you not to take her from me? You will never hold her in your arms ever again!"

Frollo stared at her with a broken heart. Never again? Esmeralda just forbid him to be a father. He needed a moment to find the strength to talk.

"Then why are you still here if you don't need me? If you don't allow me to be with my child."

"Just go."

"Esmer..."

"Go!"

With a heavy heart he left the room and closed the door behind. He left their chambers and even the palace of justice. He needed a walk. A very long walk to think.

Esmeralda meanwhile sat on her bed crossed-leg with Béatrice in her lap.

"Don't worry my baby. The big bad boogieman will never rip you out of my arms again." She smiled at her quiet sad. The baby eyes looked at her and suddenly Esmeralda felt guilt. She saw Frollo in Béatrice. The same light grey eyes. The same curly hair above the ears. She knew the day will come she had to allow him to be with his daughter again but she couldn't. She couldn't stand the thought of him hold Béatrice in his arms. She saw this picture with her inner eyes in fear. How he held her with a angry and brutal face grinning at her. Lust for blood in his expression and pure evil laughter leaving his throat while he let Béatrice fall down in a deep, black hole filled with flames ready to burn her child.

"Esmeralda?", Phoebus said. He waved his hand in front of the gypsy girls face. "Are you there?" Suddenly Esmeralda looked at him and was back in reality. "What happened? Did he harm you or her?"

"What? No. I.. I just was lost in thoughts." She looked down and saw her baby sleep. How innocent and small she was. "Phoebus." She watched him how he prepared lunch for his female master.

"Yes?"

"Do you have children?"

"No. Fleur don't want one. She's too young anyway." Fleur de Lise, Phoebus wife, was a very young and rich woman. It was a marriage of use not of love and Phoebus constantly said he couldn't stand the behavior of his young wife. He was thirty-four, Fleur only seven-teen. They married two years ago because of an arrangement between the two families. "She's still a child on her own." He sighed heavily. "I think I have to wait at least five more years even if our families cant wait for a son and heir."

"I think you shouldn't listen to them. I wonder anyway why you accepted the marriage with a child."

"I had to. I don't know if I will love her one day but at the moment she is more like a roommate for me."

"Oh my. The poor girl."

"The poor girl?", Phoebus laughed. "She loves it. Everywhere she go she tell her friends she's married with a war hero who is the private servant of the minister of justice. She is happy, I can tell."

"Thats nice for her.", she smiled.

"But.. what about you? Do you still love Frollo?"

"I never loved him." Her eyes got empty.

"Thats not true. I saw it. You loved him very much but what about now?"

"I hate him." She stood up and placed Béatrice in her cot. "You saw what he had done. How could I ever accept or even love him again?" She grabbed the wooden bars of the cot and made an angry face. But she wasn't angry.

"He's the father of your child."

"And? You don't know what its like to be a parent." She walked around and grabbed her old gypsy dress she wanted to wear. She planned to go outside and buy the right fabrics.

"No, but I know what its like to be an uncle. A brother, a son, a godparent and a husband. And you can believe when I say there is still love in your heart for him."

"Phoebus.", she crunched.

"He already asked you but you should ask yourself the same question: Why are you still here?"

"Get out." Her knuckles turned white as she wrapped her fingers stronger around the wooden bars.

"You're my friend, Esmeralda. And I worry about you." Now she turned.

"I demand you to go, servant." He stared at her. Slowly he began go walk to the door.

"As you wish, mademoiselle.", he whispered and left. After he was gone and Esmeralda calmed down she changed and prepared everything to leave the house.

Béatrice woke up and babbled happy. Short squeaker and laughters came from her as Esmeralda lifted and wrapped her.

"Are you ready?", she laughed at her. "My little sunshine." She gave her a kiss, Béatrice giggled and they left the palace of justice.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Thank you.", Esmeralda said as the dressmaker gave her the fabrics she asked for. "They're very beautiful." Béatrice laid in a large basked and slept.

"Oh yes. Very new as well. From England."

"Really? I don't think they're what I'm looking for. Too expensive for my need, I guess."

"Oh yes. They are extremely expensive. Dear madame, I know it is a very offensive question of mine but how much money do you want to spend?" She looked down as she saw the mans look and was a little embarrassed. Esmeralda wore her gypsy dress she wore as she first met Frollo, which was quiet old and dirty. But she refused wearing any of the dresses he gave her.

"Don't worry about the money." She looked up and saw a red fabric she immediately loved. This would be perfect. "Excuse me, but what's with this one?" The fabric laid in a back room and she just saw it through a gap between the slightly open door and the wall.

"This is not for sale yet, I'm afraid. It's not cut. But it will be next week."

"Can I see it anyway? I'm very interested in it." The dressmaker looked quiet grudging at her.

"Of course, madame. Please wait here." He walked in the back room and closed the door. Esmeralda looked around and checked the fabrics from England again. They were extremely beautiful but she didn't need such expensive fabrics to make a doll for Béatrice.

She didn't notice how much time ran by until the dress-maker came back with a small piece of the red textile.

"Thank you very much.", she said as he came back. Esmeralda just petted her baby and looked back to the man. She held one of the England-textiles in her hands because she wanted to check if it suits her offspring. Maybe she could make a small dress from this.

"You! Gypsy girl! Put away the fabric and give back everything you stole." Three soldiers entered the store and the dress-maker smiled at them. He had alarmed his wife and she had alarmed the soldiers that a gypsy girl would try to steal from them. The dressmaker left through the backdoor and locked it.

"I didn't steal anything.", Esmeralda said. Her instinct told her to run but in this situation, she and Béatrice trapped between three armored men and a locked door, she did the only thing she could do. She grabbed the basket her daughter laid in, walked backwards and tried to convince these people of her innocence.

"Take the basket.", one of the soldiers ordered the others and they came closer. One of them grabbed its handle and Esmeralda began to scream.

"Take away your hands or I will kill you!" The man grinned.

"Oh yeah? With what? Your evil stare?" He laughed but Esmeralda kicked his crotch. He slumped down and she ran as the other soldiers were distracted.

"After her!" She ran trough the snow with the basket in her strong grip. Her heart was pounding like crazy and her mind send her back to the day of Béatrice's birth as Frollo took her. Fear flooded her heart, despair her soul. Faster. Faster! Protect your child.

"Fuck, she's fast!"

"You cant hide, witch! We will find you." Now the soldiers were not just after her because of the might stolen fabrics but also because she attacked them. Still chasing her they saw her running around a corner.

"Now we got her!", one of the soldiers laughed. They also ran around the corner and stopped the chase immediately as they saw the minister of justice right in front of the gypsy girl.

"Good day, sir.", they greeted him who stared at this situation. Four grown people in front of him, breathing heavily, one of them his sweet gypsy girl.

"We chased her. She stole extremely expensive fabrics."

"And she attacked one of us.", one of them walked to Esmeralda and wanted to grab her upper arm.

"Don't touch her." The soldier stopped and looked at the grey, angry eyes of Frollo.

"But sir..."

"Go. I will take care of her."

The soldiers nodded and left. Esmeralda, still breathing heavily, was still caught in her memories and sweated like crazy. She held the basked extremely rough and her muscles were cramped. Her eyes were widened and stared at Frollo with fear.

"Esmeralda.", he said very soft as he looked back to her. "Calm down. They will not harm you." He reached out his arms but she cringed back.

"Don't take her from me.", she breathed.

"No, Esmeralda, my love. I wont take her." He did not know what to do. The wound he caused Esmeralda as he stole her newborn right after the birth was unbelievably deep.

Slow, very slow Esmeralda began to relax. Frollo didn't dare to come closer but he calmed her down with sweet words and a silent voice.

"She's here. In your arms. You can hear her breathing." A few more minutes passed as Esmeralda finally was back in reality. She began to tremble a bit and looked, really looked, in Frollos eyes.

"Where am I?"

"You run from soldiers. Luckily I was here." She looked around and as she heard the brabble of Béatrice she got normal again.

"I'm sorry, baby.", she took her daughter and held her up. The basket flew on the ground. "Mama will not run again." She gave her a kiss.

"Will mama explain papa what happened?", Frollo asked. He came closer.

Esmeralda told him what happened and what she saw.

"I didn't steal anything. But the dressmaker thought I would. I just wasn't dressed right. Next time I will wear something else."

"Esmeralda..", Frollo now only stood a few inches away from his beloved girls. ".. it doesn't matter how you dress. People will recognize you as a gypsy no matter what."

"But thats unfair. I'm not a thief just because of my look and my origin." She paused. "But who am I talking to anyway? The godfather of gypsy hunt." She looked aside and wanted to turn but Frollo grabbed her chin.

"You changed me, my dear. I stopped chasing the gypsies as long as there are no evidences about their guilt."

"Don't lie to me.", she laughed. "You will never change. And now let me go." She pushed away his hand.

"I know I deserve your hate but don't close your eyes upon the truth."

"Just like you did it?"

"I had my reasons."

"Reasons?", she laughed again."I am your toy, dear minister. Nothing more. Your slave."

"No you're not, Esmeralda. You're my love and my life. But yes. Reasons. Reasons like the envoy of the king for example. Maybe you remember him. Brown eyes, no hair. One hour he was in your room. I know it was my fault what he did to you but he was the trigger for my jealousy. I thought you would have loved seeing another man lying upon you besides me. I thought you would love it so much you would have let every man mountain you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you having sex with François. The man who could have been Béatrice's father besides me."

"I never slept with him." Frollos eyes widened in astonishment.

"You.. didn't?"

"No. Why would I? He came to talk with me."

"But.. but he told me to.."

"What? He told you we had sex?"

"Yes. He made me decide between your life and your body and I decided for your life."

Béatrice sneezed and Esmeralda looked down.

"Come. We can talk on our way home." Frollo picked up the basket and was happy to hear her say it would be their home. "It's cold."

On their way Frollo explained and told Esmeralda everything he talked and discussed with the envoy. He also told her about his feelings he had as he decided to give him one hour with her and what his intentions have been to let this man do such cruelty to her.

"Is that why you tried to kill yourself?", she wanted to know.

"Yes. I thought life would be much easier for you if I'm gone. You would be free without having me as your chains around." They reached the entrance of the palace of justice.

"I couldn't let you die. I was already blessed with Béatrice and as I saw you climbing the window.. She needs her father."

"Is this the only reason you saved me?" His grey eyes spread sadness just as hope.

"No." Esmeralda looked aside. "I loved you."

"Oh, Esmeralda..", he wanted to hug her happily but just as he lifted up his arms she stopped him with words.

"Loved. Past.", she said ice cold. He got stiff.

"You don't love me anymore. I see." His heart got heavy again and his hope died. "I harmed you too much. I can only beg for forgiveness but I promised you to do not." He sighed. "Can I please give our daughter at least a good bye kiss before I go back to work?"

Esmeralda thought about this for a few moments. He really looked broken and sad and somehow his sadness grabbed her heart as well and turned into compassion.

"Fine."

Frollo smiled and looked down on the laughing baby in Esmeraldas arms. Béatrice pedaled and stared at her parents. The minister slowly bend down not to frighten her and kissed her small forehead. Béatrice sneezed again and chortled happily.

"Ma!", she smacked. "Ma!"

His heart melt and a big smile laid upon his face as he nudged her small nose.

"Bye bye. Papa must go back to work now. Ya. My little rose, you're always happy, aren't you?", he cooed. As he looked up he cleared his throat in embarrassment as he saw Esmeraldas stare without any noticeable emotions. Without saying anything further he passed her and entered the palace of justice.

A sweet and tender smile raised on the young mothers face and in her heart as she repeated Frollos moves and words with her inner eye.


	16. iron can melt with the heat of love

chapter 16 - iron can melt with the heat of love

Esmeralda was on her way to the Notre Dame. She wanted to visit Quasimodo for the first time and Béatrice was with her.

"Look. The church is the home of your brother.", she stood in front of the building and pointed at the left bell tower. "Papa said him not to leave this place. That's why we are going to visit him." She carried her in a sling in front of her. It was May and still cold but Béatrice was wrapped warm enough.

While they walked through the main wing and upstairs Esmeralda explained her daughter everything she knew about this place. She told her what have happened in here, how she fought Phoebus and how Frollo grabbed her. How she first met Quasimodo and how the archdeacon tried to calm her down as she was trapped. Béatrice listened but of course... she was still a baby and didn't get a word.

"Quasimodo?" She entered his chambers and looked around. "Are you there?" Suddenly the bells started to ring. She held her hands at Béatrice ears and left the place again.

The gypsy girls ears zinged as the thunder stopped and Béatrice looked at her with extremely widened eyes.

"Are you ok?", she asked her while she walked back and saw him climbing down the wooden pillars.

"Esmeralda!", the hunchback laughed. "How nice to see you. How long have it been?"

"Seven months since you carried me upstairs." He walked to her and they hugged.

"Really? Such a long time. You must definitely visit me more often." He looked at the bundle in front of Esmeralda. "What's this?" He touched it and it screeched. He cringed back in surprise. Esmeralda had pulled the fabric over her babies head to protect her from the loud bells and she laughed as she saw Quasimodos reaction.

"I think you remember her." She sat on a chair and pulled the fabrics down to show him who lay in them.

"Little Bell!", he laughed,"Little Bell?" He looked quiet confused as Esmeralda placed her on her lap. "Why is she with you?"

"Don't you know?"

"No. The archdeacon never told me what happened the last time I saw you and where Bell came from and where she went."

He stroke her and Esmeralda watched his moves.

"Her name is Béatrice. She's my daughter."

"Daughter? Esmeralda that's wonderful. How old is she? Where is Phoebus? Are you married? Please, you have to tell me everything." He was so excited and flashed by this news he nearly yelled at her. He loved the short time Béatrice was with him. She was extremely cute and still is and she smiled all the time.

"Calm down, Quasimodo. Little Bell, as you call her,..."

"...Béatrice."

"..Yes. Béatrice. She was born the day she got here." She told him nothing what had happened that day, only that her father brought her here to baptize her. Quasimodo was ok with this explanation and listened every single word with fascination.

"And Phoebus? Where is he?"

"Phoebus is not the father."

"Really? But you love each other. Who is her papa then?"

"We had a short .. relationship but that's all. No. He isn't the father. The minister.. Claude is."

His eyes widened and he didn't say anything. He couldn't believe it.

"Aaaaaah. Nice joke. I see. Funny. But really. Where is Phoebus?", he grinned.

"Quasi, look at her. Light grey eyes, curly hair above the ears. There is nobody else who could be her father."

The hunchback came closer and scanned Béatrice from top to bottom. He touched her face and stroke through her hair.

"My master... How?" He stared at her with compassion. He feared the worst. "I mean... he wanted to kill you. He did so many bad things to you and your people. What have he done to you to make Béatrice happen?"

"Nothing.", she smiled and explained him how Frollo and her came to this point without telling him the really bad things. The hunchback was amazed. As she was finished he sat down next to her and Béatrice toyed with his fingers.

"She's your sister, Quasi."

"I have a sister.", he breathed. "I have a sister! Can I hold her?"

"I.." It was still hard for her to let Béatrice go. "But only short. And be careful. Don't be too rough. Head upwards."

"Come here, little Bell.", he took her and she stared at him with big eyes. She didn't laugh or cry, she only stared.

"Da.", she touched his nose.

"Is she scared?", he asked.

"No. She want to know who you are."

"Hello, little Bell. I got something for you." He walked with her to the mini Paris and Esmeralda followed them. "That's you." He took a very small wooden figure of a baby and wanted to give it her but Esmeralda took it from his hands.

"It's too small. She could swallow it."

"Excuse me, Esmeralda.", he smiled innocent. "I think I have to learn a lot about babies."

They talked about the past and played with Béatrice until she got tired. A few hours went by in which she crawled over the floor, explored the surrounding and smiled while she toyed with Quasis greater wooden figures.

"Esmeralda."

"Yes?", she was about to leave and wrapped her sleeping daughter in the sling.

"Are you and my master married?"

"No.", she hugged him. "We will visit you next week again."

"That would be nice." He stroke Béatrice's head. "Good bye, little sister."

Esmeralda left and walked along the Seine.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Don't try to fool me. You're guilty before the law and you will get your punishment. One week in the cells, five lashings." Frollo was in the middle of a legal proceedings. He sat behind his judges' table and was surrounded by soldiers, lawyers, juror and the prisoners. "Who is next?"

"This was the last one, sir.", one of his lawyers said. "Very well. I will close this hearing." Nobody dared to stand up before he did. "The next one will be in fourteen days. Friday." He stood up and left first. He always came last and he always left first. And today he really wanted to go home as fast as possible.

He took the stairs and couldn't wait to see his family. He was excited. Esmeralda said she would have a surprise for him. Sure she didn't let him in Béatrice's near but his good bye kisses but he was excited nevertheless.

"Sir." Frollo turned and saw a soldier.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm in a hurry?", he grumbled extremely annoyed.

"I'm sorry but you still have to speak in front of your guards." Frollo grumbled even more. He forgot that he had to discipline them again. Roomers had spreaded he got soft and weak about gypsies. Indulgent and perceptively.

"Yes. Go ahead."

The men left the palace of justice and mounted their horses to ride to the accommodations of the soldiers. As they arrived the guards were ready to hear the ministers words. They had prepared a podium Frollo could stand on. His new captain stood next to him.

"According to the newest gossip and tittle-tattle of some people you are convinced I would be softhearted against gypsies. Before I will start my speech I want to know how such roomers were able to spread the first time. Fifteen years under my command and not a single word of mistrust in my skills as minister of justice. I want to know who is responsible for this outrageous assumption!" He got louder and angrier with every word and stared in the crowd. Some men whispered and chatted, others stood quiet and some were scared.

"I'm waiting. Or do I have to torture every single one of you foolish cowards myself?" He really was angry and barked as loud as he could. He could have been at home. He could have kiss his baby and he could have see his beloved Esmeralda. But now he had to see these men. The crowd got silent from one moment to another.

Suddenly a very young soldier in the back wasn't able to stand the pressure of this threat anymore.

"Those three!", the crowd turned to him and then to the men he pointed at. Frollo remembered them. They chased Esmeralda four months ago as they thought she would have had stolen expensive fabrics. They must have heard how he calmed Esmeralda down. Nobody knew about her, their relationship or daughter besides his servants and the archdeacon.

"Bring them here.", he ordered. A few men grabbed and dragged them to Frollo and threw them on the ground.

"And what if I might ask brought you to think of of something that stupid?", he said with a dark grin as they looked up but they stood silent. "Speak!", he barked. The men began to shiver except one. He kneed down while the others still laid on the ground.

"It's the gypsy girl. We chased her and wanted arrest her. As punishment for her steal and her attack against a soldier she would have gotten at least three weeks in the cells and one hour with the torturer."

"Talk further."

"Sir, we saw her the next days walking around like nothing happened after you, sir, said you would take care of her. We thought..."

"You thought what?"

"We thought you might.. got... soft, sir." The man looked aside.

"Are you a judge?", Frollo asked with deep growling in his throat.

"No, sir."

"And why do you think you could judge the things happened better than me?"

"We're sorry, sir."

"I don't think a simple 'sorry' will help you anymore. I ask you, if you know the law better than me, what is the punishment for traitors and calumny?"

"Sir...", now the man trembled, too.

"If you are not able to bring something up which might could lower your punishment you will be hung in the morning. I don't..."

"We got something, sir." Frollo looked at him.

"And what is it?" He spoke very calm but he wasn't and his minions knew it. It was extremely silent while they spoke and there was fear in the air. Fear from every single soldier in the crowd. They understood what happened and were glad they weren't in the front. Their respect was back.

"We caught her."

"What?", he said surprised.

"We caught and imprisoned her for that she could get her punishment."

Frollos rage grew immensely. His sweet gypsy girl imprisoned? His Esmeralda?

"Where?"

"Here. In ..." Frollo grabbed the mans armor and pulled him up on his feet. He shook him while he barked at him.

"Bring me to her!" He turned to his captain and ordered him to take care of the crowd and follow him as soon as possible. He should bring the other two with him.

The minister and the soldier walked to a building in which law breaker got imprisoned if the cells of the palace of justice were flooded. They entered and took the stairs down.

"You will wait here.", Frollo ordered the frightened soldier and unlocked the only closed door on this level. Darkness and wet cold hugged him. The ground was nearly frozen and it smelled like something rotten. He walked in the room and left the door open.

After a moment in which his eyes got used to the dark, he saw her. Esmeralda was huddled in one of the back edges of the small room, leaned against the wet wall. Her legs and arms were pressed against her body and Béatrice who was in her hands. Her clothing was ripped at a few points and she trembled.

"Esmeralda.", he kneed down to her and stroke her head. Béatrice looked at him and began to smile. She was quiet and grabbed her fathers robe. As Esmeralda felt his touch she turned her head to him.

"Claude.", she said weak. "You're here."

"Yes, of course.", he stroke over her head again and smiled at her. "What have they done to you two?"

"They grabbed me and threw us in here." She slightly looked aside and Frollo saw blood at her hairline. He got extremely angry from one moment to another but his facial expression didn't change. He looked down at his daughter and checked her if she got any cuts but she was fine.

"Esmeralda, I'm sorry. I should have been there to protect you."

"Sir.", his new captain, captain Alexandre, arrived with the other two soldiers. Frollo remembered that he didn't close the door behind and stood up. He whispered "I'll be right back, my love.", in Esmeraldas ear and came to the man.

"What is it?", he grumbled.

"Sir, what are you planning with this gypsy?"

"Why are you interested?"

"Sir..", he leaned forwards and spoke with a low voice, "..you can't let her go a second time." Frollo stood in the doorway and heard Esmeralda move and groan in pain. "The men will hear from this and they will.."

"Captain.", he took him aside, "There is absolutely nothing you have to be concerned about." Frollo was in bredouille. Nobody knew about Esmeralda and him and if anyone would hear about them his reputation would be heavily damaged. And not to think about what would happen if the king would hear about this. "We already had a few encounters and I will take her to England."

"England, sir? Why should be the king interested in her?"

"As captain of my guards you only have to know that I already made a plan for her. You'll have to watch the city while I'm gone. I will instruct you as soon as I leave France. But for the moment I will take her with me." He let him go and spoke normal again. "Imprison those three. They will get hung in the morning for that everyone can see that I am still the iron fist of justice in this city and don't allow traitors to destroy my reputation."

He heard the three men exhale behind him and suddenly one of them began to scream.

"It's your fault, gypsy whore!" The soldier ran in her cell, Esmeralda screamed and huddled even more to protect her and her child from the raging man, Frollo ran after him and the captain drew his sword.

"Come back here you rat! Don't you dare touch my family!", Frollo barked as loud as never before and grabbed the man. He pulled him back, threw him on the ground and laid his hands around his throat. He pressed in a rage he never had before.

Esmeralda stared at them and Béatrice began to whimper.

"Sir!", Alexandre tried to get the minister down of the soldier and finally managed him to was so in rage he reached back and slapped his captain with his back hand.

"Don't you dare!" He breathed heavily and came back to reality. He saw his captain with a red cheek and the man on the ground wheezing like crazy. He turned and saw Esmeralda staring at the soldier with fear and Béatrice still whimpered. It broke his heart to see his usually happy daughter in this mood.

He calmed down for his girls and turned back to the men.

"Family, sir?", Alexandre asked quiet. Frollo realized what he just said.

"Drag these idiots in the cell at the end of the hallway.", he ordered and his captain nodded. He grabbed the three men and they walked through the hallway. Frollo gave Esmeralda and Béatrice a kiss, even if his gypsy girl pressed their daughter stronger against her body as he leaned down to her, and smiled at them. "We will leave this place. I only have to take care of this danger of yours." He stood up again and followed the others three rooms away.

Esmeralda used the time to stand up. Her legs trembled and the right side of her body ached. She was cold and her dress was soaked wet where it had touched the ground and wall. The blood on her forehead was dry and Béatrice stopped whimper as she looked at her mother.

Frollo came back as she wanted to leave the cell and laid his hand on her back.

"Let us go home."

While the young family walked to the exit, they heard how three men got decapitated.


	17. months of restraint get rewarded wth sin

chapter 17 - months of restraint get rewarded with sweet sweet sin

"Where is she?", Esmeralda yelled through the whole chambers of her home. Two days passed since she got imprisoned by three guards of Frollo. "Béatrice!" She ran out of her room and searched the place. It was the first time she didn't lock the door to her room in which she and her daughter sleep in. It was midday. Esmeralda had been extremely tired and slept like forever.

"Claude!" He just opened the front door and came back from work. "Where is she?", Esmeralda grabbed his robe at his chest and dragged him to her face. She crunched and was extremely angry.

"Who?"

"Béatrice."

"I don't know. Isn't she with you?" Esmeralda pushed him away and turned to search again.

"Stupid question." Frollo wanted to pick up his hat which fell down as Esmeralda grabbed him but she only yelled something at him from another room. "Let your hat go! Your daughter is more important."

Frollo wondered what was going on. As he left home this morning the door to Esmeraldas chamber was unlocked, he went in, placed two white roses upon her desk (one for Esmeralda, one for Béatrice), gave his daughter a good bye kiss and went to work.

Only Phoebus and Agnes could have her. He forbid everyone else to enter her room and he just have seen Agnes leaving the building to buy food.

"Phoebus!", now he yelled, too. Why would he steal his baby? Especially because he knew what have happened to Esmeralda. He walked in the kitchen and saw the ex-captain in a back room with his daughter on his lap. She didn't laugh. She whimpered and stared at the blond man with big, wet eyes. "What are you...", but he didn't came further. Esmeralda pushed him away, ran to her baby, grabbed her and pressed her against her body. She cuddled and kissed her.

"Phoebus!", Esmeralda suddenly barked at him. "Tell me one good reason not to punish you. How can you take her without my knowledge?"

Frollo stood quiet. He knew how angry Esmeralda could get if her rage was related to Béatrice. And he was quiet amused that Phoebus was the target now, not him.

"She cried. And I didn't want her to wake you up."

"You know I can handle this on my own. It was the first time, the FIRST time, I didn't lock my room and you thought it would be a glorious idea to take her?" She was really angry. Angry because of fear. She still was damaged by Frollos behavior seven months ago.

"She was hungry." He sat in the chair and was scared by the two parents staring at him from above.

"Take her.", Esmeralda said to Frollo who took her. It was the first time since her birth he was allowed to hold his baby. He immediately cuddled and kissed her. Stroke and smelled her. She giggled and laughed like crazy. "She never cries but in your arms!" Esmeralda reached back and slapped Phoebus which caused a very loud smack. The blond mans head turned aside and his cheek got red. "Why did you take her?"

Frollo stared at them. He was really confused and astonished.

"Esmeralda, I...", Phoebus said.

"What?"

"I wanted her in my near. She's like a daughter to me. And during the day I am nearly not allowed to hold her."

"She is not your daughter. She is mine and Claudes daughter. And you should know what the relationship between you and me is." Frollo got curious. Relationship? "You're my servant. And there is only a little friendship between us. You're neither her uncle nor something else."

"I'm sorry. I know our state, you already told me about a hundred times."

"And by the way. Why do you think you are allowed to be with her when even her own father isn't allowed?"

The man stood quiet.

"Go. I don't want to see you the next days.", she pointed at the exit and Phoebus left. She calmed down and turned to her family which was busy cuddle each other.

"Do you think I overreacted?", she asked Frollo as she watched him kiss Béatrice's belly.

"No. It's your right as mother and as his superior. But.. why haven't you locked the door this night?"

"I.." She walked to him and slowly hugged him. „You came as we needed you. You protected us from great harm." The minister understood she finally trusted him again. Frollo hugged her back and the whole Frollo family stood together as unit.

"Mama!", Béatrice suddenly screeched and pulled at Frollos nose. They looked at her and Esmeralda laughed.

"I'm not mama. I'm papa. Pa-pa.", Frollo said nasal.

"Mama?"

"I think she want to be hold by you, my love." He wanted to give her back but Esmeralda made no move.

"Keep her. She have to learn who her father is. It's time." Frollo stared at her with big eyes. He began to smile. Finally he was allowed to be with his daughter for more than a short good bye kiss. He looked at Béatrice and gave her a big kiss on her cheek. She laughed and chortled.

"What's this?", he took a closer look. A white thing was in his daughters mouth. "Oh. Her first tooth."

"Yes. She got it two days ago. This was the surprise I had for you.", Esmeralda smiled at him.

„That's...My poor baby girl..", he said.

"Why?"

"I remember Jehan's and Quasimodo's constant crying during this time. It must hurt. But she…she's happy all the time." He was slightly confused about the character of his daughter. "She's nothing like them...or me."

"She's not too different. She doesn't like Phoebus. And I think that you would have been a happy person too, if life wouldn't have destroyed you this much."

"Don't make fun of me. I have never been a happy man." He sat down and placed his daughter on his knees that she can practice standing. They held hands and she hopped up and down. "You are the happy of us two." He grinned at his daughter.

"Look at you." Esmeralda sat next to them and watched them.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"You're happy now." Frollo stared at his beloved gypsy girl and felt alive. He loved her so much, his heart nearly felt like it would explode every minute.

Frollo stroke and kissed, cuddled and petted his small Béatrice for about three hours. He had to catch up seven months of forbidden father love. They laughed and played with her toys, practiced walking and talked a lot even if Béatrice babbled more than talked.

"Claude. Do you think we can ever be a normal family?"

"There always will be our past. Our different origins and my mistakes."

"I know. But I don't talk about the past. I talk about the present and the future." She reached out her hand to stroke her baby as well. They laid on the ground, head at head and their baby between them. Béatrice yawned. She got tired from all the love and attention she got from her parents.

"How do you define a normal family? I think we already are. Mother, father, child. Some families got a pet. Do you want a pet?", he stood up and carried Béatrice to her bed. She was nearly sleeping and he wanted to give her a break even if he would have loved to play with her the whole day. Esmeralda followed them.

"No. Don't be silly. But normally family members are happy to be together. The parents are married and the children got friends they can play with."

"I am happy to be with you, my love. And I'm happy to be with our baby." He placed small Frollo in her bed and they left the room to talk. "Are you not?"

"I'm happy to be with her. But I'm still not sure about my feelings upon you."

"I understand. It takes time. My unspeakable behavior nearly destroyed everything but I'm the happiest man alive to have you and her around me." He smiled at his sweet gypsy girl. "And if you want a marriage..", he came very close to her near. "..I know the best place to celebrate one." He hugged her and she let it happen.

"I wouldn't need a marriage if I shall be honest. It wouldn't make a difference anyway. Our child is a bastard and I am your property since I chose you."

"You're not my property. You chose me, yes, but you are no longer my .. my.."

"Slave."

"It's hard to describe but no - you're not my slave."

"Sex doll?"

"We haven't slept together since sixteen months." Esmeralda grinned. "What's so funny?"

"You miss it, don't you?"

"No.", he looked aside.

"Yes, you do. You counted the months."

"And even if. There will never be a chance to feel your sweet warmth and your smooth, soft flesh again besides to force you to. But I damaged enough already and it's more important to me to have a healthy family then sin with my goddess."

Esmeralda stared at him. Something in his words made her feel good. She felt this once before as she still was imprisoned in her first room. As she slowly began to like him. Her heart remembered her feelings upon him, mixed with the love to their daughter and created a feeling of indescribable warmth. Her soul freed her wish to life a happy life and demanded her inners to spread a cool shiver through her spine.

"I miss it, too.", she whispered. He stared at her in surprise. "Don't look at me like that. I got desires on my own." Now he grinned. "Forget it.", she wanted to turn but Frollo grabbed her face, dragged her and gave her a kiss filled with lust. She first let it happen but then she gently pushed him away.

"Excuse me. I was too rough.", he said. "I will return to my..", but suddenly she pressed her lips on his and kissed him. They ended the kiss breathing in heat, opened their eyes and looked at each other and were only a few inches away.

"Do you like me?", he whispered exited.

"Yes.", she whispered back. They kissed, she grabbed his wrist and wanted to drag him inside a small room for guests. He let it happen and as they reached the door she wanted to open it but it was locked. The key was inside the keyhole. She let off of Frollo to open the door and suddenly she felt his hands on her waist. He pressed his body against hers and she felt a bulge on her back. He kissed her neck and even slowly started to hump her.

"Patience.", she moaned as one of his hands wandered up to knead her breast and the other one down under her skirt to toy with her private place.

"Sixteen months.", was the only thing he could say. His mouth was busy to kiss and to lick her. He pressed her more and more against the door, his hip moved back and for. The hand he used to toy with her breasts wandered down and pulled down his tights. He pulled up his robe and her skirt and he felt the heat of Esmeralda. She was wet. And he made her even more willing while he massaged and rubbed her lower area.

"Claude..", she moaned, ".. not here..", she breathed heavily but he shoved his dick in her inner. She moaned loud and trembled a bit. She wasn't used to him anymore but it felt good. One of her hands still tried to open the door, the other one got pressed against the wood as he crossed his fingers with hers. His other hand still pleasured her femininity.

His hip moved up and down, he slipped inside easily every time he thrusted again.

"I missed you.", he groaned in her ear. "Esmeralda." Thrust after thrust their heat grow even more. "My sweet gypsy girl."

Finally she managed to open the door and they stumbled forward and felt down on the ground. Still in heat Esmeralda crawled on all fours back to close the door. While she did it she felt the hands of the minister upon her wrist. He dragged her and she only was able to close the door with the tips of her fingers .He pulled up her skirt, leaned his hip against her ass. She got rid of her clothing while he already was freed from his tights. He only wore his robe and entered her with one strong thrust.

"AH!", she moaned as he drilled inside and got faster. "You're so rough!" He breathed heavily and got slower. „No, don't stop.", she bend her upper body down and pressed her hip against him. "I like it."

"Oh, Esmeralda!", they groaned and breathed. "You're so hot. So soft." His thrusts got stronger and her body quaked every time. He spread his legs a bit, went deeper. His hands lid to her inner tights, dragged her every time he thrusted. They sweated and groaned. Suddenly she had an orgasm and moaned his name very loud.

"Claude! Ah! You're so big!" She really wasn't used to him anymore and it felt for her like they would have sex for the first time. Her muscles worked and her orgasm flooder her body with stings. It flew slowly away but he wasn't finished yet.

He pulled out his manhood, grabbed her up at her waist, lifted her up and laid her on the back on a table. Her upper body was on the wood, the legs not. She nearly felt down but he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his hip. He got rid of his last clothing and stood in front of her, rammed his hands next to her head on the wood. His arms were straightened and supported him, their eyes met, he leaned down and licked over her breasts. The salty sweat around her nipples got replaced by his stamina. Esmeralda moaned once more, his tongue licked up and down, his lips sucked and kissed. He pressed his hip against hers, rubbed his manhood against her entrance until he couldn't hold it back any longer.

Once again he conquered her but now he had a good position to let her feel his whole length. Not fast but intensive and hard he drilled his penis inside her. Thrusts and moans. Smell of sex and sin. Sweat of pleasure and breath of lust filled the room and increased the temperature.

Esmeralda used her legs to press him nearer to her every time he thrusted. He leaned forward and kissed her. Her tongue left her mouth and searched for an entrance to his. Licked over his lips and was pleased as she was invited. Their stamina mixed, their breaths got one.

His hands still supported him. His thrust were too strong to let loose, otherwise he would have lost every balance. The wood of the table smashed against the wall every time she felt him at her womb.

Suddenly Esmeralda came again. She bend her upper body up, her head leaned back and a yell of pleasure left her lungs witch which she drove the minister crazy.

"I'm cumming..", he groaned just as her flesh ensnared him for the second time.

"Don't come inside!", she had struggle to talk. Her orgasm was still on top. "Pull it out!"

One moment before the white liquid of lust left Frollos manhood he pulled his penis out. The sticky cream spread over Esmeraldas belly and spread its weird smell upon her body. Frollo groaned heavily while he shot his sperm over her.

"Oh god.. that was so good.", he breathed after a few moments to cool down. "But it would have been better if you would have let me come inside you, my love."

"Stop the dirty talk." She still had wrapped her legs around him not to fall down. "I don't want to get pregnant again."

"Why not?", he wanted to kiss her but she placed her fingers between their mouths.

"Why not? Have you forgotten what happened the last time?" She stared in his eyes. They didn't move for a few moments then he let his hands wander under her body, lifted her up again and laid her on the bed. He laid between her legs. He wasn't hard or in heat again. He just wanted to feel his sweet gypsy girl as near as possible. He stroke away some hair on her face and looked at her like a sweet lover.

"No. Of course not. But there have been positive things as well.", he kissed her neck.

"Tell me.", she grumbled.

"You have been beautiful with a swollen belly.", he licked her ear.

"You thought I was swollen because of another man. How could you like it?", she turned her head to his and saw him in the eyes.

"Back then I wasn't pleased, thats true, but every time I think back to this days, imagine you pregnant with my baby, it's pure beauty."

"It wasn't that positive for me.", she murmured.

"But there is something else. Something absolutely perfect about this pregnancy.", he whispered lovely and rubbed his cheek and nose very careful over hers.

"What?"

"Béatrice. Esmeralda, we are parents. Parents of the most lovely girl in the world." Frollo smiled at her and suddenly she had to smile, too.

"She's truly wonderful." She gave him a gentle and lovely kiss. "But I don't want another child. Not yet."

"So there might be a chance for a second..."

"Claude."

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me." They smiled at each other, he leaned down and kissed and stroke his sweet gypsy girl for a long and peaceful time.


	18. some more or less important moments

chapter 18 - some more or less important moments

(Two hours after the last chapter)

"Claude... Claude.", Esmeralda nudged the minister everywhere over his naked body. He still laid on and between her legs and didn't move. "Hey..."

He grumbled and turned his head to the other side. He fell asleep during their cuddle and his head laid on her soft breast since then which was a perfect pillow.

"Oh boy..", she sighed. She tried everything but the minister was sleeping extremely deep. She called him, nudged him, stroke, moved and even hit him but it didn't help. Even if he was thin she wasn't strong enough to lift him up. He was heavy because of all his hidden muscles. At least it wasn't cold under him. "So typical. First a great beast but afterwards a helpless puppy." It was the first time she saw him sleep.

The minister suddenly snored short and placed his left hand on her -not pillow- breast. His head moved in circles to find the perfect position.

"Really?", she whispered annoyed as his fingers stroke over her breast. "You really want me to do it, don't you?" She played with a very delicate thought since a few minutes but she first let it be but now it was the only thing left.

Slowly her hands moved and searched a gap between their bodies, she moved her head as good as possible to see what she was doing and to coordinate her moves. Claude was a tall man and she didn't reach the point she wanted. Slowly she tried to move down, bend her body to get lower and finally she was with her hands at her destination.

His head now was buried in her hairs, his hand was still on her breast and he still was asleep.

Esmeralda took a deep breath, which was hard now because a lot more weight laid on her chest. She placed her hands and started to toy around with his hardened one. She wanted to wake him up with painful pleasure. Or just pleasure. She surely didn't know how to call this.

Her fingers wrapped his tip and her thumb rubbed over his glans penis. His eyes pressed together and a slight groan left his lung. It works. Esmeralda had enough space to grab him with both hands and to move them up and down. Her thumb rubbed his tip a bit more and she felt a little sticky drop between his penis and her thumb.

"That was .. fast.", she murmured. But it wasn't over. Still sleeping his hands cramped a bit and his lower muscles moved. He thrusted in her hand, extreme slightly but he did. Toying around with his manhood, Esmeralda felt how his breath got hot. He exhaled faster and started to whisper something in his sleep.

"...be mine.." A slight thrust. She grinned. He is a sleep talker. "..yes.." He rubbed his head against hers.

Esmeralda got impatient. She wanted him to wake up not to get an orgasm. Maybe if she do him harder... . She tightened her grip and moved her hands harder. Up, down, up, down. His breaths got faster and he moaned in her ear. She just lay there and waited. His temperature increased. "..be mine, gypsy witch...", he murmured in heat as he came in her hands. Luckily his crotch was on her lower belly and he just fertilized the area around her bellybutton and not her dangerous place.

She looked down and saw nothing. His body covered everything. The gypsy made an annoyed sound and looked at him.

"OH MY..!", she was frightened as she saw his extremely widened eyes.

"Esmeralda...?", he whispered very very silent. Confused and astonished Frollo didn't move. "What..?"

"I'm sorry but you didn't wake up. Can you go down please? You're heavy." He still was confused. He always needed some moments to wake up completely. Slowly his eyesight wandered down. He lifted his hip because of a strange feeling between his legs and she freed her hands.

"What have you done?", he murmured as he saw and felt his sticky liquid between them and on his lower area. It completely covered her and his lower belly because it got distributed through their moves. She still had his semen from two hours ago on her and now this, too. And even on her hands! "Oh my.."

"I said I'm sorry. But I even hit you to wake you up.."

"You raped me.."

"What?", she slightly laughed amused. "Stop talking nonsense and go down. I want to wash myself and go back to my baby." He looked back at her.

"Oh, ah.. yes. Sure." He kneed down and she stood up. This room unfortunately had no bathroom. She sighed and grabbed her dress.

"What's wrong?", she asked him as he still stared down. She came to him, dressed, and hugged his head. "Claude. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wonder how this could happen." He pointed at the mess they left on their bodies.

"We made love. That's how."

"No. I know. But.. How could you give yourself to someone like me?"

"What?" She got angry. "Because you, the mighty and great minister of justice is more important than a gypsy witch? I heard you sleep talking, Claude. Maybe you finally decide what I am for you. Maybe your my child's father but have you noticed something? We never had a proper relationship what means I am still just a toy for you. And Béatrice as well. She, my dear minister, is a gypsy, too." She turned and left, not without slam the door.

He stared after her. What did just happen? He grabbed his clothes and only dressed his robe to ran after her as fast as possible.

"Esmeralda, please..", he followed her. "I didn't meant it that way."

"Oh yes?", she stopped and turned. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to finally trust you again. I don't want to hear any stupid phrases of you or excuses like 'I meant you are my goddess and I am your unworthy lackey'."

"If it is the truth, why am I not allowed to say it?"

Now she barked at him. "Because we never can be a normal family that way!" She turned and went in her bedroom in which their baby slept. She locked the door.

"Did I miss something?", he asked himself whispering and extremely confused. What was wrong with Esmeralda? She never behaved like this before. First she caused him an orgasm, then she was normal, suddenly lovely, she stroke him, she hugged his head and then she got angry from one moment to another and even barked at him. She only behaved like this as she was pregnant. Maybe he pulled out too slow a few hours ago and there will be a second baby soon.

He went in his bedroom and changed with a big smile on his face. There will be a second baby Esmeralda.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

A few days later Frollo had to talk with Esmeralda about England. It was evening and he came home from work just a few minutes ago. The first room he entered was of course his girls bedroom but they were not here. He looked at the small table next to the bed. The two white roses he placed every single morning stood in a small vase next to the three wooden figures of him, Esmeralda and Béatrice. He smiled.

"Esmeralda?", he returned searching. Maybe she was in the kitchen again. And yes. He already heard her laughing with Camille and Béatrice.

"You're back.", she smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How was work?"

"I don't think it's very interesting but there is something I have to talk about with you which is related to this topic." They sat down and he stroke his smiling baby. She laughed as she saw him and greeted him with a high pitched "Dada!".

While he let Béatrice toy with his hand and rings he looked at Esmeralda and spoke with her.

"You heard how I said I would bring you to England, right?"

"Yes. But it was a lie.„

„No. It was the truth. We will go to the king."

"Why? I thought if he would know about us you get killed."

"Luckily the situation changed. War is about to come and he is busy prepare everything. I will try to speak to him. He likes me for some reason and this is the best time to get rid of our bad situation. We can't live like this forever, my love. Some day someone will find out about you and her. And maybe this is our only chance." He was calm and Esmeralda thought this through.

"Why do we have to come with you?"

"Just in case. And because I want you in my near."

"Is it necessary to make this move? If he doesn't listen to you, you are doomed. I know we can't live like this forever but isn't it easier to move? We could leave Paris forever. Béatrice needs her papa."

"Unfortunately not. I thought trough this as well but no. There is no way around it. I have to speak with him personal. And I have to speak with his envoy. François. Do you remember him?"

"Of course. And of you are convinced that this is the only way to have a chance of life a normal life I will support you."

"Thank you, my love." He leaned to her and gave her a kiss.

"Isn't it stressful for you to know how this could end?"

"Unbelievably but I have to stay focused. You and Béatrice are dependent on me." They held their heads together and whispered lovely words. Camille stood up and prepared the evening meal.

Suddenly Béatrice began to whimper. It was extremely rare she did this.

"Béatrice. My rose, what's wrong?" He took her and placed her on his lap.

"Maybe her second tooth.", Esmeralda stroke her cheek.

"I don't think so. How often do you breast-feed her?" He saw her eyes laid upon the food Camille prepared. The cook waved her.

"A few times per day."

"Well..", he stood up and went to the storage room filled with food. Esmeralda watched him. "I think she's old enough to eat something besides milk." He grabbed a package oatmeal, mixed it with fresh milk and placed it on the table. "See?" As he ate a spoon of this mash Béatrice made chewing moves. "She's hungry. From now on she needs more than milk."

"You know, even if you say you never liked raising Jehan or Quasimodo I am glad to know you're here if I got questions."

"You surprise me." He started to feed Béatrice.

"Why?"

"I had to learn everything on my own. But I always thought a mother would instinctively know what her child needs."

"Well... no. Maybe at the second or third one but not at the first."

"How old are you anyway?"

"I think twenty-one."

"This young?" Frollos eyes widened. "You came to me with twenty?"

"I could be older. And there is only a gap of twenty-six years between us. I saw couples… well I didn´t but I don´t care.„

"How can't you know?"

"I'm an orphan. Clopin raised me after he found me." She watched Frollos careful moves as he lead the spoon to Béatrice's mouth. "I didn't see him since the pyre."

"Why don't you visit him? The court of miracles is still where it was."

"I know but I don't think he's glad to see me."

"Is it because of me?"

"Yes. He would want to know who her papa is and I know he wouldn't accept this. Sure, he would love her, but he would never accept me again."

„Have I been that brutal?"

"Yes. The other problem is the king." She sighed. "We have to hide from everyone. I only can visit Quasimodo and the archdeacon but I really want to walk around free. Talk to people without the fear losing my family. This drives me crazy."

„See? It´s absolutely necessary to go to England. Is this situation the reason why you behaved weird the last days?"

"I think so."

"Oh.", he murmured.

„Claude? What´s wrong?"

"I.. I just thought you might be pregnant again." She was annoyed.

"I told you Béatrice is enough. Why do you want another one anyway? You yelled at me that you would never raise a gypsy whores child once again. You never would have raised Quasimodo on your own and you nearly killed your own daughter. The only one you cared about was Jehan."

"Béatrice is here. I didn´t kill her. And he was just the child of a whore."

"Maybe he was but you loved him anyway."

"I already told you I didn't." He got angry and Béatrice stared at him. "He was never a family member."

"A heart doesn't care. I saw the memorial for him at the Seine. You placed it there, right? Over twenty years ago and there laid fresh flowers."

"How did you find it? It's hidden."

"I searched for days. I couldn't believe you are this heartless. And I was right. I already knew you loved him. I saw it in your eyes. And as I saw the flowers on the marble I knew you are someone worthy to love." His anger flew away.

"You love me?"

"No, Claude. I said you would be someone worthy to love, not that I love you."

"And what was the thing we had the last days?"

"Sex. Nothing more."

"Even the lovely words we exchanged? The kisses you gave me and the trust you have upon me?"

"I'm sorry. But you damaged too much. I don't know if I can ever love you again like I did before the pregnancy. I accept you. And I trust you. I even trust you more than anyone else. But my heart need more time. At the moment Béatrice is the most important person to me." He looked aside and she stroke his cheek. She saw his pain.

"You're here, with me. There is still hope." He kissed her hand and they looked at each other. Now he placed his hand upon her cheek as well and stroke over her healing he caused her with his thumb. He caused an unevenness on the perfect skin of this goddess. If he ever could forgive himself what he did to her since he first saw her dancing?

"Dada!"

"Yes. I didn't forget you, my little rose. Eat up. It's already late." He turned back to Esmeralda while Béatrice chewed the oatmeal. "Have you bought some children books for her?"

"No. I can't read."

"I can. And I want to read out something for her."

"Think of a bedtime story."

„Do you think this is a good idea?", he asked ironical.

"Maybe not."

 **Oh my... They are really going to England! I hope this will end well. Frollo know how dangerous this plan is .. OMG! he could die! D:**

 **Thank you guys for the reviews xD I really love to come from work and read them. This cheers me up immensely! And if you want to see something special happen or if you want your name in this story, you can write me (pm) or leave a comment :D (I love interactive things xD)**

 **Next sunday ( ) I will turn 22 and that encourage me to write a chapter about the birthday from one of the main characters. (Frollo, Esme or our beloved Béatrice)**

 **Let me know what you think. Only with your help this story can get better and better xD**

 **byebye**


	19. London - or - the ministers past II

chapter 19 - London - or - the ministers past ll

Frollo prepared everything for the journey to England. Three months went by in which he followed the diplomacy between England, France and Spain. And finally the day came they left their home. He planned four weeks. Two for the travel, two for their own diplomatic.

He gave his beloved city in the skilled hands of captain Alexandre, who was aware of the relationship between Frollo, Esmeralda and Béatrice, because the minister had to instruct him. At least he was someone who can be trusted. Phoebus and Agnes got this time off and only three servants and five guards came with them.

They were on their way for already two days.

"How is the king?", Esmeralda wanted to know. Béatrice laid in a basked and slept. Frollo sat next to his gypsy girl and she had placed her head on his lap. He petted her and looked outside.

"A short man. Young, blond, overweight. He loves chess even if he is the worst player in the world. But as soon as there is war he is a genius. He's very strategically and love fights."

"I hope he will be distracted enough to accept us."

"Don't worry. I'm sure there will be a way. I bought you dresses by the way. You have to wear them as long as we're there. You can't walk around dressed like a gypsy."

"I will do everything necessary."

Frollo wasn't sure if she does it because she didn't want him to die because of her feelings upon him or if she only want him alive for her use of him being a father.

"Esmeralda, there is something else I ask you."

"What is it?"

"You have to behave like you would love me from the deepest depths of your heart."

She stood quiet for a while.

"I'll do my best."

Four days later they arrived at their destination. Frollo managed and organized everything and as they entered the place they would stay the next two weeks Esmeralda was amazed. The in, which was more like an hotel, was made for aristocrats. Pure luxury. Gold, silver and expensive paintings covered the walls and the ceiling. The rooms they were placed in were huge. It was bright, wonderful plants stood around and there was a balcony from which they could view everything of London. It was magnificent.

"I feel like home.", she said after she explored every single room exactly. "But there is only one double bed."

"Yes. But we will get a cot for Béatrice. I already asked."

"Béatrice is not the problem. We never slept together in one bed during the night."

"It's necessary to make the people believe we are a couple. That's why I reserved this kind of room. I will sleep on the couch. There will be enough space for you and you can let Béatrice sleep next to you."

"A couple... This sound strange."

"You don't like it." She sighed as he looked at her.

"What have you planned for us?", she asked after a while. She dodged him. Frollo explained her that he had the first meeting with the envoy of the king in two days. He will meet the king next week and besides these two days Esmeralda could go everywhere she wanted as long as she get accompanied from at least two guards. She also had to repeat her promise to behave like she would really love him while they're outside their hotel room.

x.x.x.x

The first two days in London passed without problems. Frollo slept on the couch and Esmeralda with Béatrice in the double bed. She didn't lock the door and every time she woke up the minister was gone.

"I wonder where he get them from.", she murmured as she saw the two white roses he had placed on her nightstand.

It was the third day and Frollo was away to talk with Françoise. He said it could get late and she could do whatever she wants as long as she don't leave the hotel.

It was already late and Esmeralda sat on the ground to play with Béatrice.

"Yes. The small one is the baby and the big one the mama."

"Mama."

"Yes, the mama."

"Mama!", Béatrice laughed very loud and looked at Esmeralda.

"What is it?", she said happy, lifted her up and held her against her face. "What is with your mama?"

"Mama!", Béatrice laughed and giggled.

"Mama is here, baby." She sighed. "I wished your papa would be here as well.", Esmeralda said as she placed her daughter back on the ground. "He's always concerned about something. You should share your happiness with him." She nudged her small nose and Béatrice yawned. It was one hour after her normal bed time because Esmeralda wanted to wait for Frollo that he could give his daughter a good night kiss as he always did but it seemed like he wouldn't show up anymore today. "I hope he can convince the king next week. You need your papa. And I need him, too."

Béatrice looked at her and held up her small hands. She clenched her fists very often and gave a signal she wanted to get lifted up. Esmeralda grabbed her and stood up. She placed her in her cot. Esmeralda wanted to stay up and walk around in the hotel until Claude come back.

Another day closer to the meeting with the king. Another day closer to the day Béatrice could lose her father forever. "He's only happy when you're around, my little sunshine.", she whispered lovely as Béatrice closed her eyes.

"I'm also happy when you're around, my love.", Frollo murmured in her ear, wrapped his arms around her and stroke over her belly. He kissed her shoulder and placed some more kisses on her neck.

"You're back.", she slightly moaned as he let his fingers wander under her skirt and touched her at some delicate places. "Don't do that."

"Why?", they were as silent as possible.

"Béatrice just fell asleep and I'm not ready."

"Your body tells me different." He felt how slippery she got down there.

"I don't want it now."

"But I want it. And I need it. I need my Esmeralda." He petted her womanhood.

"You need her body."

"I need everything of her."

"Need it somewhere else." They stood in the living room, right next to the cot. Frollo nibbled her ear, let his fingers explore her lower area and his breath got warm. "Or even better.. don't need it."

"Why are you this repellent?" She kept silent.

"And why are you so pushy?", she exhaled after a few more moves of his fingers but didn't do anything against him.

"I heard you need me. I am willing to fulfill your wish. Now. Here."

"You're just horny."

"Maybe." He ignored the fact she said such a ugly word and let his middle finger lid inside her. She tried not to show how much she liked it and laid her hands on his which wandered to her breast. "You're breasts are even bigger since you're a mama.", he kneaded her right one. „Let me do it. Let me mark my territory.", he breathed and licked her neck.

"You're crazy."

"I'm in love."

"Horny."

„Addicted" Suddenly Béatrice moved aside and yawned.

"We shouldn't wake her up." Frollo still toyed with her and now he even squeezed her nipple. Esmeralda had to concentrate not to be too loud.

"I will not let you move until you're mine this night."

"We will wake her up. Stop it."

"Say it." He felt her heat and that her body was ready to get laid. How much he wanted her right now. The whole day he just thought about her and her hips. Her breasts, her legs and especially the place between them. Hot, red, wet, tight. "Say you need me."

"No.", he let his ring finger join his middle finger and pleasured her more. She bit her lip not to moan.

"Say it!", he got more intensive. His voice got deeper and he dragged her nearer. Béatrice grumbled.

"I need you.", she exhaled in heat. "I need you."

First he let her go just to carry her one second later into the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and closed the door for that Béatrice wouldn't wake up from the noises he and his sweet gypsy goddess were about to make the next time.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Oh my gosh! Look at this. It's beautiful.", Esmeralda said excited as they stood in front of a dressmaker store. They looked at baby clothing and she saw a small pink dress which would suit Béatrice very well. The gypsy girl herself wore one of the dresses Frollo gave her to wear during their stay in London. It was made of the best and most expensive fabrics. The main color was red and it was decorated with small black stripes upon its puffy shoulders.

Frollo didn´t wear his ministers robe in London. He wore the colors of a minister, black, red and purple, of course but it wasn´t his robe. It was a trouser, a very nobel shirt and a lordly waistcoat.

"Do you want it?", he asked her. It was the day after he spoke to the envoy of the king. The bells just rang and remembered them how late it was. Midday. Time for lunch.

Frollo and Esmeralda have slept very long after they were awake nearly the whole night. It was their first time they slept together in one bed and it was better than Esmeralda thought. Frollo neither snored or moved too much. He also wrapped his arms around her until they fell asleep which gave her an unbelievable secure feeling.

"Yes. I mean, no. Look how much this costs. A hundred pieces of silver. I never can afford it."

"You don't need to afford anything, my love. _We_ do. And you don't need to be concerned about money. I already told you."

"Darling. I know you are rich but I'm used to life with less than nothing." Esmeralda gave him all different kind of nicknames during their time outside. She held her promise to behave like she would love him from the deepest depths of her heart and she was very good at it.

" _We_ are well situated, that's true. And as such I want you not to worry."

She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He didn't react besides a small smile even if he really wanted to kiss her back. He must preserve his well know ministers face but he also must show his love to her. Behave like this was really hard for him. Normally Frollo behaved all natural as long as he was walking around with his family which meant he said and showed his love very open upon his beloved ones. But this wasn't Paris. London was a dangerous place for unmarried couples and especially when they got a bastard child. Luckily nobody knew they're not married.

"Our baby is hungry. Let us lunch first and come back later to buy it, shall we, honey?" Esmeralda held the ten a half months old Béatrice in her arms. Frollo would have carried her around best but as a public official it was frowned up because it was not the mens task to care about the children. They were responsible for diplomacy and their jobs and nothing else. He hated London. He always did.

The young family walked on a great place filled with expensive shops and restaurants. Frollo let Esmeralda choose in which restaurant she wanted to go and she decided for the "Diamond Mermaid".

"Can I place her on my lap while I feed her?", Esmeralda wanted to know from a waiter as he helped her to take a seat. They sat at a large table in the back because Frollo didn't want to get disturbed from anybody as long as he was with his family. Luckily this was a high society restaurant and there only sat a few blue-blooded old women who didn't even care about them.

"Of course, madame. But we also have a highchair. I will bring it. May you already know what you want to order, monsieur?" The waiter spoke in a broken french. Esmeralda only spoke french. Frollo was proficient of the english language but he refused to do it now. It wasn't his duty to explain what he wanted in another language as long as he was the customer. He also knew french was loved by the british people. "Maybe some hot milk?", he looked at Béatrice who grabbed after the bouquet on the table but her arms were too short.

"Yes, please and water for me." This was the first visit of a restaurant for Esmeralda and she didn't know how to behave.

"Wine.", Frollo said.

"Rémirez?"

"Yes."

"A very good choice, monsieur." The waiter first brought the highchair and left.

"Esmeralda, my dear. I think I have to teach you some manners."

"Why? Have I done something wrong?"

"Not wrong. Just not .. quiet right. You're a high class woman now and as such you have to know how to behave as one."

"Tell me."

"I know I never forced you to do this and I will never do it, I swear, but as long as we're here you have to remember that I am the man. And the man is always first. He is more important and if he say something in difference to his wife or another female member of his company, except for someone higher, his word is the truth."

"That's awful. How can the women accept such a treatment?"

"I don't know. I never cared. I never had a female escort except for once."

"Your girlfriend?", Esmeralda was curious. She wanted to know everything about Frollo.

"Don't be silly. You're the first woman in my life."

The waiter came back and brought them their drinks.

"Bring her coffee. And we will take the boeuf."

"Yes, monsieur."

"Can you bring one single well cooked carrot, please?", Esmeralda asked.

"Madame?"

"Just bring what the lady ask for.", Frollo grumbled at the waiter.

"Yes, monsieur.", he left again, brought the coffee and left them alone.

"Who was the woman?"

"My escort?"

"Yes."

"She was a prostitute.", he said after a while.

"Oh. Well at least you had fun before me.", Esmeralda gave Béatrice the milk to drink.

"It wasn't that funny. I only hired her to carry around Jehan as long as I was in London. It was only for three hours but I had to find a woman who does it. Otherwise I would have got the target of evil tittle-tattle. My reputation was in danger."

"This city is really uncomfortable."

"Yes. I never liked it. Do you want to know something else, my love?"

"Of course. Tell me everything about Jehan. How was he?"

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"Please. Honey, you have to. We will spend the rest of our lives together.", she smiled lovely and stroke his cheek. He felt her sweet warmth. Even if he knew she only acted her love, it was the best feeling he had since a long time. It felt like he would fall in love for her again every time she saw him in the eyes. Getting loved back let his inner feel alive.

"You insist, don't you?", he sighed and held her hand on his cheek.

"I do." Béatrice was finished with her milk and placed the bottle on the table. She looked up and watched her parents moves very concentrated.

"Jehan was.. complicated. Not like our rose. Absolutely not. He always cried. It was rare he had a silent moment. But these moments made me .. accept him as my half brother. As he was a few months old, maybe a year, I worried if he would be a cripple. An idiot. Deaf or silent. He never talked. Not even a single 'ma' or 'da'."

"Mama.", Béatrice reacted. "Mama!", she grinned and looked at Esmeralda.

"You're right. You're a smart girl. Esmeralda is your mama." He stroke her had and she giggled. "And who am I?" He pointed at his chest. "Béatrice, who am I?"

"Dada."

"Papa. Not dada. Papa." She smiled. "Well. He never did something like her until one day. I came home from my studies after two long days of work and was really tired. I only wanted to sleep but he cried already as I just entered the house. One of my servants tried to calm him down with his favorite toy."

"What was it? His favorite toy."

"A doll. It was a doll in shape of a puppy. But it didn't work. I was tired and annoyed. But as I came closer to him, he immediately stopped crying." Claudes eyes got soft and a slight smile laid on his face. "He sat on the ground, held up his arms, wanted to get picked up and said 'Claude'. He missed me. He didn't cry because he was hungry or something else this time. He cried because he missed me. 'Claude, Claude'. He repeated my name over and over again as I held him. I was his first word. He made me smile back then. It was the first time I smiled since years."

"He was someone special. He loved you very much." Esmeraldas voice let him come back from his memories and let him look at her again.

"The boeuf.", the waiter said and placed the dishes. "And the cooked carrot."

"Thank you.", Esmeralda said and the waiter left again after he did his work.

The young mother began to cut the carrot but Frollo took the things from her and cut it himself.

"You know.. every time I look back I mostly see his silent moments. The moments he was a normal kid." He took a small piece of carrot and gave it his daughter. She opened her mouth and immediately began to chew. "I never imagined to have a kid on my own."

"You're a perfect father." He stared at Esmeralda. This was the greatest compliment someone ever made him. "How did he...", she doesn't know how to ask.

"Die?" She nodded. "I never told someone the story I just told you. I never spoke about him since his death. And I must admit I don't remember everything."

„Just tell me. I want you to share your loss with me."

"Esmeralda.. It's not that I wouldn't appreciate this but there is nothing to share anymore. I got over it. And please, I don't want to share my past with you."

"Why not? You're my minister. My Claude."

"I don't want to fill your heart with pain or fear. Stress, anger, hate or disgust. Just listen to me but don't share my emotions I beg you. They only would destroy your soft and perfect soul." They were very near and whispered. He looked down as Béatrice pulled at his robe and gave her another piece of carrot. "We should learn from our baby and eat."

The meat was very good and Esmeralda tried to feed Béatrice some pieces from her food but she refused it and only ate her carrot which was fed her by her dad.

After they were finished Esmeralda wanted to know how Jehan died.

"As I already said, I don't remember everything. I just know how I woke up at his eight birthday and he wasn't in his bed. I bought him a horse for that he could learn to ride it like a future judge or lawyer, captain or anything he wanted to become. I also organized a place where he could study later. I thought this might could be something for him. But .. he wasn't there. First I searched his favorite hiding places. Then I searched the house, the garden but he wasn't there. I got angry and was worried. He never have been away from me longer than two hours as long as I was at home. He always ran around me, constantly yelling and playing with his puppy doll.", he pressed his eyes in anger and massaged his forehead. "He was always so loud I wasn't able to concentrate on my studies."

"He wanted to be in your near. Play with you. He trusted you."

"He also trusted the wrong people. One week after I found his body I found out who murdered him. It was a well known drunk homeless. The man confessed me Jehan woke him up in the middle of the night to ask where I was. He was scared and cried. And you know the rest. I don't know how or why Jehan came to him but he must have annoyed the homeless so much he cut his little throat and threw him in the Seine."

"You really must have loved him."

"I.."

"You don't need to say it.", she leaned to him and held his cheek while she gave him a gentle kiss. "This must have been a very difficult time for you."

"It was.", he held her in his near and whispered. "Esmeralda, I.. I never would tell someone else but you. You are my love and my life." He sighed heavily. "I am afraid."

"Claude. There is nothing to worry about anymore.", she tried to calm him down.

"There is. Esmeralda I am afraid to lose Béatrice one day just like Jehan. I am not that perfect as you say. I was responsible for him and he died. I wasn't able to protect him."

"You're not alone anymore. I am with you. Béatrice is your flesh and blood. I know you would never let anything happen to her. You would rather die."

"Yes. I would give my life for you or her." Esmeralda smiled and they looked in each others eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." They lovely kissed each other until Béatrice began to hop up and down on Esmeraldas lap.

"She want to go outside again."

"I think so, too.", Frollo said and they stood up. He paid the bill and they went back to the dressmaker where Esmeralda had seen the cute pink dress.

"Is there something else you want to have?", Frollo asked her as they were in the store. She looked around and shook her read.

"No. Too expensive."

"Esmeralda.", he looked at her reproachful. "Don't care about the money." She nodded and walked away with their daughter. Frollo looked around. This store only had things for babies and young children.

"What's this?", he murmured as he saw something. He saw to Esmeralda who was busy dressing Béatrice with small dresses and went to the thing he saw.

It was a doll in shape of a puppy. A slight sad smile laid upon his face as he saw that this puppy doll was exactly the same as the favorite toy of Jehan. After a few moments he placed it back and went to his family.

"Have you found something else?"

"Yes. Two dresses and an hairband."

"Hm.", Frollo stroke over his daughters head. "She nearly has as much hair as you. Strong, fluffy and raven. Maybe one hairband is not enough. She even got curls like you. Oh my."

"What?"

"My curls upon her ears _and_ your curls. I think she will get problems to find a good hairstyle."

Esmeralda laughed.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Hurry. Papa need us.", Esmeralda laughed as she held Béatrice at her hands and helped her walking outside the hotel to a carriage. The day came to speak with the king and Frollo wanted them to join him. Just in case, he said. He was already in the carriage and lifted his daughter up as she stood before the big scary thing.

"Yes. Papa need you. Would you laugh for me, my little rose?", he held Béatrice over his head and smiled at her.

"Dada!", she screeched. "Dada, dada!" She knew more simple words besides 'mama' and 'dada' of course and she knew how to react on some questions but Frollo was a little disappointed she didn't call him 'papa'. He loved it when Esmeralda called him this and he was sure he would burst of proud if his little baby would call him this as well.

Béatrice laughed as he kissed her belly. She loved nothing more than when he does that. Esmeralda entered the carriage after their daughter.

They needed four hours to reach Warwick Castle in which the king lived. The great, mighty and huge building was very well guarded and a lot of aristocrats walked around. Frollo knew some of these people but not in personal.

"Carry her.", he told Esmeralda. "Only talk if you were asked something or when I allow it. This is important. Greet the people with sir or madame but never do it yourself. They have to greet you first. Don't let Béatrice out of your eyesight, always carry her and never leave my side. You will walk a little bit behind my right side. And don't forget to act like you would love me." He kissed her forehead. "I know you can do this." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Béatrice."

"Ah?", she 'said' as Frollo nudged her nose.

"Be yourself.", he smiled and she smiled back as well.

"Claude.", Esmeralda stopped him as he wanted to leave the carriage.

"Yes, my love?"

"If I got a question for example, can I speak normal to you?"

"Yes. Of course. But you have to be silent. Don't speak too loud or disturb anyone."

"I understand." They got outside and Esmeralda took her place behind his right side. The two guards who accompanied them had to wait at the entrance.

"Ah, monsieur Frollo.", a tall, thin man greeted them. "Welcome. What was the time of your last visit?"

"Monsieur Jones, nice to see you again after ten years." The two men greeted again and talked in english. Esmeralda followed Frollo as he told her and stood quiet. She didn't understand a word but she was sure they only spoke about work. She looked around and saw huge paintings, statues and all different kind of decorations as they entered the castle.

"Esmeralda." They stopped and Frollo spoke to her.

"Yes, my love?"

"It's time to introduce you to monsieur Jones. One of the main servants of the king."

"Good day, monsieur Jones.", she bend her head a little bit down and looked back at the grey haired man. He was old.

"Good day, mademoiselle." He knew why they where here. "You're very beautiful I must admit. I bet the king will be very pleased by you. The dress is good as well, chosen by the minister, right?"

"Yes.", she said.

"And the little mademoiselle must be Béatrice." He smiled. "Béatrice Frollo. A very nice name for a very nice little beauty."

"Thank you, monsieur.", she said. Frollo stood quiet and only looked at the two adults.

"Now. Follow me to the audience room.", he said and they followed him listening. "The king asked for you, monsieur Frollo. He really want to speak to you after he red your letter."

"Is it a good sign?", Esmeralda whispered in Frollos back to him as the man stopped talking. He didn't know but he didn't want to make her worry even more. They were excited and he had to stay strong for his family.

"Yes.", he whispered back.

"We're here. Mademoiselle would you please wait outside? You can take a seat and a servant will bring you everything you ask for."

She looked at Frollo. Maybe this was the last time she sees him. He understood what she asked for with her eyes and turned to monsieur Jones.

"Could we get a minute on our own, please?"

"Of course. I will inform the king you're here." The man left and Esmeralda immediately hugged Frollo. He had to exhale because of her speed she did this.

"Esmeralda. Nobody is here. You can stop acting."

"I don't act.", she breathed very fast. "Claude, don't go in there. I love you.."

"Don't make it more difficult for me as it already is.", he interrupted her and hugged back. He buried his face in her hair and enjoyed her warmth. "Esmeralda. My love, my life. I beg you for the first and last time. Forgive me for what I have done to you. Please. Do it for our daughter. I don't want her to know me only as someone brutal and cold. I want her to remember me as her father who did everything to make it possible for her to live a normal life."

"I will not forgive you."

"Esmeralda."

"I will not forgive you until you walk outside these doors as a free man. You have to. You must come back as her papa. As my minister, my Claude. I will forgive you as soon you´re with us again." She buried her face in his robe to hide her fear.

"Esmeralda.", he whispered. "Let me give you a good bye kiss." They looked at each other. He smiled sad and Esmeralda had tears in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her lovely like never before. Stroking his face over hers he whispered "I love you.", then he bend down more and gave Béatrice a long kiss on her head. He had to fight himself to let them go.

"Papa.", Béatrice whispered as he gave her a short kiss on her cheek.

"Béatrice, my little rose. Finally you called me papa. But maybe you will never see papa again. Don't think too bad about me. Smile and laugh like you did since you were born. Free from worries. Promise me never to change. You're mamas little sunshine. Make her happy."

The door opened and monsieur Jones appeared in the doorway. It was time. The king was ready.

He stroke his daughter the last time, looked in Esmeraldas emerald eyes and entered the room to the king with a heavy heart he never had before.

„I love you, Claude. Please come back to us.", Esmeralda whispered after he closed the door.


	20. th kings word is a law u shouldn't break

chapter 20 - the kings word is a law you shouldn't break

One hour passed in which Frollo was in the audience room of the king and Esmeralda on the other side of the great door. She feared she would never see him again but on a podium where he got decapitated or on a pyre. Hung maybe or drowned. Separated through life and death. Her heart was calm, her thoughts were silent. Her body warm and her expression normal. But her inners ached like never. She felt like she was going to be mad. Why haven't she said she loved him earlier? She already loved Claude since months again but every time she saw him she forgot to tell him. Was blown away from her feelings upon him. When she saw him she was filled with pure happiness. Felt like he would be a part of her.

Every time she yelled at him it was because of her fear to lose him. Every morning she saw the roses he placed on her table she knew how lucky she was. Every time she slept with him she wanted to fulfill his wish to bear him a second child. She wanted to be one with him. He was her life but why wasn't she able to say him how she felt? Why wasn't she able to let him love her like he wanted it? And why, **why** wasn't she able to love him as much as he deserved it earlier? She only must have said "Claude. I love you. I forgive you." and everything would have been perfect.

But now it was too late. Too late to give him her heart. She hated herself that she even wasn't able to show him her love in their last moments together.

"Mademoiselle.", monsieur Jones left the room and stood before Esmeralda who only stared on the ground. He laid his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him. "The audience is over."

"Where is Claude?", she looked aside the man but nobody else came out of the audience room.

"He was brought somewhere else."

Esmeralda feared the worst. It was told her that he would return to her if the king would accept their relationship. 'Somewhere else'. He was brought in the cells. He will be killed.

"The king want to speak with you."

She was surprised.

"And she?", she meant her daughter. Even if she was near tears she had to concentrate now.

"He want to see her as well."

The young mother nodded and entered the audience room after she whispered something in Béatrice ear without monsieur Jones heard it. "Béatrice, my child. Your papa is gone. He gave his life to protect you. But I promise his love will accompany you for the rest of yours."

The heavy door closed behind the gypsy girl without making any noises and she walked a few steps forward. This hall was gigantic. It was build for that the audience in front of the king saw and felt his power. For that they felt small and for that they will bend to his will.

"Your majesty.", Esmeralda said and kneed down as she walked in front of the king. The man who ripped Frollo out of her life. The man who took Béatrice's father.

"Esmeralda, right?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Stand up and come closer. I want to see her.", he pointed at Béatrice.

Esmeralda nodded and came closer. The king stood up his throne and stood right in front of them. Frollo described him as small and overweight. He was a little bit smaller than Esmeralda, about four or five inches but he really was overweight. Blond and blue eyed. His round face showed not a single wrinkle. He was young. Just like Claude said.

"Béatrice Frollo. She looks like the minister."

"Rose."

"Hm?", the king breathed.

"Béatrice Rose Frollo, your majesty."

"She's definitely more cute than her father.", he returned to his throne and sat down again. "Tell me gypsy. Why do you think my minister of justice burned down my beloved Paris without my permission and knowledge?"

"The minister is a man who gets what he want with every possibility.." Frollo told her what she had to tell people if they would ask about them.

"No.", the king interrupted her harsh.

"Your majesty?"

"Don't tell me things I already know. I want to hear your opinion. I want to hear your truth."

Esmeralda needed to think a moment and decided to tell him how she saw the whole situation and not what Frollo told her.

"He .. Paris had to burn because he searched for me. I made him angry. Unbelievably angry. I fooled him and ran away as he wanted to arrest me."

"Did you know what he felt for you?"

"No. I thought he hated me. He was known as brutal and harsh man. The iron fist of law and order. I ran away in fear getting punished and killed. I feared him. Everyone would have done the same as me. I hided in the cathedral, asked for sanctuary."

"Sly."

"Well... he threatened me to hang me as soon as I will make one step outside. There was no way I would have been able to know what he felt. And I did the same mistake again. I flee for a second time. I wanted to leave Paris forever but he caught me and every single gypsy."

"Good. Now I want to know why you chose him and not your death."

"I chose the freedom of my people. I already was doomed. So why shouldn't I give myself to him to rescue them."

"You didn't chose him?"

"Not in my eyes, your majesty. Only in his."

"What happened after you was brought to him?"

Esmeralda told him what happened, how he abused her body for his desires, how she felt during this time and how she finally fell in love with him. What he did to win her heart. She told him how she got pregnant, what his reaction was and what he did to her and Béatrice. But she also told him how she felt now and what he did to win back her love.

…

"Every single morning?"

"Yes, your majesty. Two roses. One for me and one for our daughter."

The king stood up, went to one window, looked outside and crossed his hands behind his back. He thought for a while.

"I see how much he loves you and I like you but I can't let someone get along without his punishment. Did he tell you what the punishment for something he did is?"

"Death, your majesty."

"Right. Unfortunately I would lose authority if he would get along with this. That's why I already decided to punish him. At the moment he is brought to the castles prison where he will get decapitated. It's not necessary to make it official."

Esmeraldas eyes filled with tears and Béatrice stared at her mother. It was the first time she saw her mama like this.

"Mama.", she whimpered like she wanted to know why she's this sad.

"Ssssh.", Esmeralda stroke over her head. The king watched them through the reflection of the glass in front of him. "My baby, don't cry. Your papa told you to be happy no matter what.", she smiled at her lovely and sad at the same time and gave her a kiss. "Papa want to see you happy when he look on you from above."

"Papa.", Béatrice whispered. She didn't know how to behave. That's why she wanted her dad to come. He always knew what to do. She wanted to help her mama. She looked around and saw the king and some guards but not her dad. "Papa..", she got louder.

"Béatrice, papa is not here."

"Papa!", she got even louder. Nobody moved besides the two women. Béatrice kicked and pushed. She wanted to get placed at the ground. "PAPA!", she yelled and Esmeralda let her down.

The girl tried to stand up but she wasn't a good walker yet. She fell down but didn't care. She searched for his dad. Suddenly she pointed at the only door besides the big one Esmeralda and she came in and looked at her gypsy mother.

"Do." She stood up and walked a few steps before she fell down again. "Papa!", she repeated. "Do." Still, the men in this room didn't move but Esmeralda did. She picked up her baby which immediately began to whimper and sob.

"Papa?"

"Papa will never be here again, my little sunshine."

"Enough.", the king said with a strong voice and turned.

Esmeralda bend down, fighting herself not to break in tears and wanted to leave but he stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going? Come back here." He turned and looked at one soldier in near of his throne. "Bring him in."

"Yes, your majesty.", the soldier nodded and left the room through the door Béatrice pointed at a few moments ago. He came back after a while with Frollo who was pale. Really pale. The king took a seat again.

"Claude Frollo. I decided to listen your gypsy girl and your daughter. I never thought you would ever be able to bring someone to love you and I am relatively positively surprised. Of course you made a unforgivable mistake for what you normally should be punished but lucky for you war is more important now. I changed my mind. I will let you live." He stood up. "I will not punish you for burning down my beloved Paris. I need you there as the iron fist you have always been. You will change your current judges back to the old one before you met this gypsy girl. Get rid of the scum."

„Of course. Thank you, your majesty.", Frollo said without moving a muscle. He got even more pale. Esmeralda didn't know who she shall stare at. Claude, the man she loved and who she nearly lost or the man who nearly ripped her love out of her life.

"But there is no way around something else. You know I can't allow you to lose your reputation or power as long as you're my most important minister of justice. Otherwise it would lower my power as well. You have been a very intelligent man not to tell anyone about your family and you're lucky I like you and your women. Claude Frollo, you will marry this gypsy girl as soon as you're back in Paris. A public official like you can't allow a bastard child."

"Yes, your majesty. Of course."

"There is some more. To prevent future catastrophes like this I want a report of you every single year what you had done. Details, dear minister. Who, where, when and so on. And if I will ever hear you trie to hide something before me, like you did it with your gypsy or daughter, I swear to god I will hang every single Frollo no matter how old." The king grumbled the last sentence with anger. He hated not to know everything about his most important people.

"Well then. It was nice to meet you, future madame Frollo, but I have a meeting now." He came to her and petted Béatrice. "She is wonderful. Maybe she could work for me as well some day."

Béatrice smiled at the king like she wanted to thank him not to kill her father and laughed as she looked at Frollo.

"Papa."

"I hope your papa understood my orders." The king turned and send them out.

As soon as the door closed behind the family Esmeralda hugged Frollo and buried her face in his robe. She didn't know how to react beside to feel released from any fear. She cried.

"Oh Claude. I am glad the king only let you wait outside the door to see how we react. You made it. You convinced him to not be punished." She looked up and saw his pale face. He had tears in his eyes and stroke her cheek.

"I wasn't able to convince him. I prayed for you two while I waited for the torturers move. Esmeralda... what have you told him?" She stopped crying as good as she could.

"The truth.", she exhaled and watched him cry. This was the first time she saw _him_ cry.

"Papa!", Béatrice held her arms up in his direction and he took her. "Papa." He laid her on his shoulder and hugged his beloved baby while his tears didn't stop.

"I nearly left you alone. I'm sorry, Béatrice." He gave her a kiss and she touched his cheeks and washed away his tears with slightly uncoordinated moves of her small hands. She smiled at him. "You're right. Be happy, my little rose." He gave her a second kiss and bend to Esmeralda. He buried his face in her hair, sobbed a few moments and let his face gently wander over hers.

"I love you, Claude. I love you so much.", she murmured and gently rubbed her face against his as well. They petted each other with their noses and cheeks.

„Esmeralda, my love, my life. Please, kiss me."

She laid her lips on his and kissed him very gentle.

"I forgive you.", she whispered over and over again during the long kiss.


	21. deeply buried memories

chapter 21 - deeply buried memories

A dark aura surrounded the minister of justice. He was in a bad mood, filled with evil and cruel thoughts against the things he saw. A faithful man like him couldn't understand how and why people would celebrate such a day. A day outstanding in its unproductively and need of alcohol. Colorful fabrics, loud music and women in all shapes used for pleasuring the weak and damned souls walking around in his city he must free from such creatures.

Nearly everyone around him would earn punishment, hard punishment, if they would behave like this at any other day of the year. Fooling around, dancing excessively, laughing about dirty jokes and staring at everyone who shows skin. Sin. Sin everywhere.

The fest of fools was an event Frollo really disliked. Even if he brought his family, except for Quasimodo of course, his mood was still not the best.

"Good day, sir.", Alexandre, Frollos captain of the guards, greeted him. "Isn't mademoiselle Esmeralda with you?"

"Good day, captain. No. She said she wanted to talk to Quasimodo first. Could you look after her?"

"Of course, sir." Alexandre left and Frollo looked over the place of the Notre Dame. The fest oft fools was about to begin and the crowd was already huge. They awaited his words to open this event. He awaited Esmeralda and Béatrice to enter the ministers podium together. This was the first time the people of Paris would see their two new female masters. He knew how excited the citizens were. Or at least he knew how excited he was.

"Claude.", Esmeralda said behind him. He turned and saw his whole family. His beloved gypsy girl, his beloved daughter and the hunchback.

"What is he doing here?", he gently asked but he absolutely wasn't pleased about this.

"I invited him.", she came closer to Frollo.

"Future Madame Frollo..", Claude lovely grumbled in her ear, "..I forbid him to join the festival. Do you remember what happened the last time he joined it?"

"Oh yes. You let him suffer." He stared at her. Esmeralda grinned.

"What...? Esmeralda!", he said quiet offense. "It was a lesson." He sighed. "You sap my education upon him, my dear. But.. Don't let us argue because of him. Come. The people await us. And the fest." He looked at Quasimodo who held Béatrice. "Give her to me." Frollo took his daughter.

"Is it a good idea to carry her yourself, sir?", Alexandre asked.

"I know what I do, captain. Just care about your duty." He looked at his adoptive son and to Esmeralda. He turned to a soldier and said: "Let him be here as long as he want but don't let him out of your eyesight. If he leave this area stop him and bring him back to the bell tower and lock him up."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you, master.", Quasimodo smiled very bright and didn't know where he wanted to go first and finally ran in the direction of a small theatre for children.

"He's still a child. Come.", Frollo said to Esmeralda and they entered the ministers podium. The crowd watched every single move of the three people and were surprised. A gypsy? And not a ordinary one. Claude Frollo, the most feared gypsy hunter, had la Esmeralda at his side AND a child with her?

Esmeralda spread fear and Frollo saw it.

"Don't worry. They love you. They always did.", he whispered. He wasn't sure about this himself. Maybe they will call her slut or something related to this evil word. And Béatrice? How will they react about her?

"Citizens of Paris. Before I open the fest of fools I present you two women who will be known as the female masters of Paris from now on." He spread out his hand to his sweet gypsy girl and Esmeralda stood next to him who looked in the silent and astonished crowd. "La Esmeralda Frollo. My wife." They're not married yet, the preparations took very long, but everyone had to believe it. "And Béatrice Frollo. Our daughter. I hope I don't need to say how they should be treated but these women are under the protection of me _and_ the king. Not to think what happens to the fool who treat them wrong." He grinned despicable. He felt great returning to his once so strong iron judgments. He felt very powerful and he was. He knew nobody would dare to touch his family.

The crowd only stared while Frollo took a seat and placed Béatrice on his lap. Esmeralda followed his lead and sat down as well. The atmosphere was under tension.

"The fest of fools now is open.", he said with a strong voice and Béatrice screeched happy: "Fools!".

Suddenly, after a few moments like this word had washed away every thought of the citizens, the crowd began to laugh and let the family be a family. They understood what was going on but now the festival was more important for them than politic. Fun and alcohol awaited them. Esmeralda and Frollo stared at their happy baby. Suddenly Esmeralda began to laugh from the deepest depths of her heart.

"Now nobody can deny she's your daughter.", she had to wash away a tear of joy out of her eye.

"Fool! Fool!", Béatrice yelled again. She clapped her hands and hopped on her fathers lap up and down while she watcher her mama laugh.

The festival was amazing. Esmeralda enjoyed every single minute and Béatrice seemed to feel the same. Every time her mother clapped her hands, she did it as well. And every time her father grumbled something she wrapped her hand around his thumb and said "Papa.".

For the gypsy girls surprise Clopin didn't show up. She hoped to see him again after two years but he neither was there to introduce the dancer nor in the crowd.

Someone else introduced the dancer. She knew the man. She knew him very well.

"Oh no.", she murmured very silent but Frollo heard her anyway. And all against her current behavior of sitting very proudly in her chair she now tried to hide herself. As the gypsy saw her he stopped for a second but continued very fast. He hopped down the podium and disappeared.

Both, Frollo and Esmeralda, weren´t concentrated on the dance and were thinking about something else.

After the main attractions were finished Esmeralda stood up without saying a word to Frollo and left the podium. He watched her curious but he still had Béatrice on his lap and let his future wife walk away. He gave Alexandre a signal to follow her.

"Clopin?", Esmeralda searched for him at the gypsy tents. "Clopin?" The music was very loud but she heard someone talk behind one of the tents.

"..how could she? I raised her like my own daughter and this is my thank? Married to this brutal monster and she even made him a child. It was better as I thought he had killed her." It was Clopin and he was something between angry and sad. But there was a second person. The gypsy man who introduced the dancer.

"She is a mother Clopin. This should be more important right now."

"You have no idea what happened and who this man, this monster, is! You have been away for too long, Marius."

"Clopin.", Esmeralda whispered and stared at him.

"Esmeralda..", Marius exhaled. "You.. are much more beautiful now than I last saw you. How long has it been?"

"Eight years.", she said a little upset. "Marius.. what are you doing here? I hoped you were dead."

"I'm not as you can see. Esmeralda, I missed you." He came to her and wanted to hug her but she took a step back and he stopped. "What's wrong, my sweet wife?"

"You have been away eight years and now I must hear you're not as dead as I thought. Do you know what this means?"

"It only means you're mine again. This minister of something can piss off."

"No.", she exhaled laughing. "No. It means you're in my way to life like I want. Not as you want. I still remember how you treated me."

"You deserved it."

"What? Why have you beaten me? Maybe because your food wasn't salty enough? Maybe because your bed wasn't soft enough?"

"This has been reasons as well but you know exactly why." They got louder and nearly screamed at each other.

"I was a child for god sake! Clopin, you sold me to a sick pervert. A pervert who wanted to fuck a nine year old girl in their wedding night."

"Call me pervert once again you whore and I will show you what I am capable of NOW!" Now they were really loud and luckily Alexandre came to stop Marius and Esmeralda from fighting each other.

"How dare you talk to the ministers wife like this?", Alexandre yelled and wanted to drew his sword but Esmeralda stopped him.

"You got your own hellhounds, I see. You should keep them in your near if your minister husband shows his true face.", Marius grumbled turned and wanted to leave. Clopin turned as well.

"Clopin, wait." Two men stood in front of her. Two men, one she wanted to forget immediately, the other one was very important to her. But this situation went terribly wrong. "Don't you want to know your grandchild's name before you go?"

"I don't have a grandchild. I don't even have a daughter. You're no longer one of us. You're a Frollo now. A gypsy hunter. Come Marius. My son." He walked away and Esmeralda was broken.

"Madame.", Alexandre laid his hand on her shoulder as she didn't move for a while and only stared after Clopin. "We should go back. The minister surely awaits us."

"Yes...", she said weak. "Let us go back to Claude."

The captain worried about his female master. Not only because of his duty. He liked her. He also liked Béatrice, he loved her smile, and he accepted Frollo.

"Esmeralda, darling, what's wrong?", Claude asked as she entered the podium with wet eyes. He stood up and gave Béatrice to the captain. He hugged his sweet gypsy girl and kissed her forehead.

"Can we go home?", she asked slightly sobbing.

"Of course." He ordered Alexandre to take care of everything and took Béatrice again who stared at her mother.

"Mama.", she wanted to be carried by her and Esmeralda understood. She took her baby and entered the carriage they first came with. He entered the carriage in which Esmeralda sat. She looked at Béatrice.

"Darling?", he asked as he closed the door. He sat next to his gypsy girl and kissed her cheek. "Tell me what you're concerned about." He grabbed her chin and bend her head to his. She looked in his eyes and he saw her wet face. She cried. Bitterly. "Esmeralda.." Stroking and petting her, he whispered sweet words and kissed and cuddled her to cheer her up. Béatrice helped her papa. After he asked her again, Esmeralda told him what Clopin said to her and tears ran down her face again. She didn't tell him about Marius. She was too embarrassed and felt unbelievably guilty he wasn´t dead. Esmeralda didn't know how she should tell her beloved Claude she's already married and how he would react.

But against her thoughts he already knew everything. He heard the conversation as he chased her.

After Frollo heard she already was married he felt pure and deep rage. Rage against this gypsy man. He dared to destroy Esmeraldas childhood and for that he had to suffer. This man wanted to rape her and for that he had to feel great pain with every single fibre of his body. And the other one? Clopin sold Esmeralda to such a pig. He knew why his sweet Esmeralda never lost a word about him and he pitied her. In the ministers eyes she was a extremely strong woman. Everything what happened to him destroyed him. But she was still filled with love and life which would be enough for hundreds of people. She was so much stronger than him.

"Claude, I.. what am I?", she asked after he hugged and petted her again to cheer her up.

"You're my future wife. A Frollo. Esmeralda Frollo.", he whispered. "You're my love and my life. You're a mother and the female master of this city now. I know it's hard but forget his words. Your life changed immensely. And I am glad it did."

"I am?"

"Yes. Future wife, mother, master." He smiled at her. "And my goddess of course. Don't cry, please." He gave her gentle kisses on her eyes to stop the salty tears of her. „It break my heart to see you like this."

It took a while until her tears stopped whole.

„Darling.", she whispered.

"My love?", he whispered back.

"Do you have to storm the court of miracles?"

"Yes."

"Is there a chance you let them run?"

"No."

 **Ok.. Esmeralda.. your backstory isn´t the nicest of all.. somehow xD I hope the Fresme marriage will take place nevertheless D:**

 **Thank you very much for the views and a special thanks to Shirley Medici xD you rock!**

 **The name Marius is from "Les miserables" - Victor Hugo - (I never liked him that´s why Marius the gypsy is called Marius xD) ah... I forgot to say how old he is. He's as old as Clopin**

 **Oh and by the way: Have you ever noticed how often Frollo says "Captain"? xD I counted 13 times in the whole movie! Da fock is wrong with you, Frollo? xD**

 **some gypsy related words (not gypsy girl): 16 , captain: 13, Quasimodo: 12, Esmeralda: 5, gypsy girl: 4, Phoebus: 4 xD**


	22. nightmares r t worst when they come true

chapter 22 - nightmares are the worst when they come true

Before Esmeralda could marry Frollo she had to take care of her current husband. She needed an consent of him to be allowed to marry Frollo and to not be his wife anymore. But she didn´t know how she could convince him to accept this agreement. Marius, an ex-soldier who was befriended very well with Clopin and at the same age as him, was married with Esmeralda since she turned nine years old. A normal age for gypsy orphans to get married but normally with someone the same age and not to someone nearly thirty years older.

Back then Clopin called her his little emerald which changed as soon as he sold her to Marius. Marius only called her 'you' or 'wife'. Sometimes he called her 'bitch' or even 'slut'. It turned him on.

Esmeralda shivered every time she thought back. She didn't know how or why but he never took her virginity. He stroke and petted her in a sexual way, which was really uncomfortable to her, but he never went further until she turned twelve. He only tried at their wedding night. He was drunk and hard and already grabbed her but she hurt him. She kicked his crotch in defense which made him cry very loud.

Three years passed in which he beat her every time he disliked something. And he disliked a lot. Especially when she refused to spread her legs for him. He always yelled at her she had to become a woman but Esmeralda was too young to understand until she bled for the first time with twelve. It was a hard time for her to protect herself from his desires and his flesh. Nearly every night he tried to mountain her. Wanted to impregnate her as soon as possible. He was old and wanted kids. Many kids. Luckily he was drunk these times and she was able to trick him.

Nearly two years of hand pleasure this man passed without great problems related to this topic until one day he came home sober. He acted like he was drunk and after he realized what they did the last two years he forced her to do something else from now on.

'I still can taste him.', Esmeralda cried at Clopin who didn't know how to cheer up a damaged, fourteen year old girl. Clopin didn't believe her words of how Marius treated her until he once saw him beat her in public. He always said she was an adult in the gypsies eyes now and she had to bend to her husband and his wishes. He never believed her before but since he saw his fist causing her a laceration Clopin though about how he could help his adoptive daughter.

'Esmeralda... I promise he will not harm you anymore.', the black haired gypsy said back then to the crying girl and just two days later Marius disappeared. Esmeralda never heard how and why he disappeared but she didn't care anyway. She was glad he left her and with every day he was away longer her hope raised more and more he died. She turned in the women she was as she first met Frollo. But now that he was back the black memories of her came back.

"Don't!", Esmeralda screamed as she suddenly startled from her sleep, sweat stained and heavy breathing in fear. Her body straightened from one moment to another and her eyes were wide opened. She had a terrible nightmare about Marius and their past together.

"Esmeralda?", Frollo asked weak as she woke him up with her scream. They laid in their four poster bed and some candles were still burning. In contrast to the slight orange shine of the fire it was very dark outside. It was about two am. "Darling?", he was someone who needed a few moments to realize what reality was and was extremely confused about the current situation.

"It's nothing. Go back to sleep.", she said without looking at him. She pulled away the duvet and wanted to stand up but Frollo grabbed her hip.

"Come back here.", he said tired. "Tell me what's wrong." He didn't let her go and even dragged her backwards. Because she already was stood up half she fell back with her upper body on him. He had to exhale and coughed. "Oh... my..", he breathed.

"I'm sorry, Claude. Are you alright?"

"Don't try to .. *groan* .. distract from my question." He moved a bit that she laid on him properly and they could see each other face to face. He laid his hand on her cheek and petted her. "You had a nightmare, right?"

"Yes."

"And do you want to tell me what it was about?"

".. I .. no. It's not important."

"It is. You had nightmares before but you never behaved like this afterwards." Esmeralda fled his stare and looked away. "Esmeralda. Please." He was extremely tired and had to fight sleep but he knew how important this situation was. He felt she dreamed about this godforsaken gypsy and he really wanted to help her.

"Claude I..", she sighed. "I dreamed about my husband.. I am .. already married to another man."

"I know.", he murmured.

"I know I should have told you sooner but I didn't know how. I forgot about him but now he came back."

"Darling, I know it." She didn't listen him.

"Please forgive me.. I am such a horrible person." She began to whimper. "Now you hate me. I'm sorry Claude.. I'm so sorry." This was just too much for her. The whole situation. Imprisoned between her cruel, perverted and brutal current husband and her lovely, careful and beloved future husband. One man she never could get rid of and one man she never could be entirely his. And Béatrice? Who's daughter was she? The gypsy law says it's Marius child. But Frollo was her father.

"Esmeralda.", he whispered lovely and moved. Now he laid on her. "Stop crying." He washed away her tears. Frollo wasn´t aware the gypsy laws but if he would have been aware he already had made a move to get rid of this rat. But he thought about a diplomatic solution to solve this problem. "There is no need to cry. I know you're married."

"You.. *sniff* .. know?"

"Yes." He stroke away a strand of hair and smiled at her.

"So why am I still here? You don't accept me anymore. I´m not yours. If you know it why haven't you already banish me?"

"Don't be foolish.", he still whispered lovely. "I love you and I would never banish you. I would lose too much if you wouldn't be in my near anymore. I would lose my sanity for example. My goddess, the mother of my child, my Esmeralda. My sweet gypsy girl." He kissed her forehead. "And I don't think your husband is a great problem. I will solve this problem and we can be together as married couple." He kissed her nose. "Esmeralda, you have been always mine. My love and my life, remember? And I have been, am and will ever be yours until you don't want me anymore." He gave her a kiss which she replied.

"Claude.."

"Yes?"

"I am glad I chose you at the pyre."

"Me, too." They kissed again and Frollo was now everything then tired. Esmeralda made a move to heat him but he refused it. He wanted to cuddle her, to hear her heartbeat in peace and to enjoy her look.

"Don't..", he murmured.

She exhaled sad and wanted to roll aside but he stopped her.

"Stay, my love. I don't want to _make_ love with you right now. I want to _present_ you my love. Not my body.", he said gentle and Esmeralda stared at him. How soft and perfect his words were. It was still a miracle for her _he_ could say something like this but she loved it. He was so much different from every man she ever knew. Not even Phoebus was this lovely. This gentle. This sensible and perfect. "Esmeralda. Let me express my feelings I have upon you, please."

"I love you so much.", she murmured happy and they cuddled, kissed, murmured lovely words and stroke each other the whole night. Esmeralda forgot her past and the memories which had flooded her and with every breath she felt from her beloved one on her dark skin she got released from these awful thoughts more and more.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Frollo was really busy. And tired. He only slept about four hours until Esmeralda woke him up but he didn't regret it at all. As he stood up to go to work she fell asleep and he laid one white rose on her nightstand just as on the table of Béatrice in her child's room. After he gave their daughter a good bye kiss he walked through the halls of the palace of justice to enter his office. A lot of work would roll him over if he wouldn't work today.

Esmeralda slept a few hours until she heard her baby. Béatrice was awake and screeched happy. The young mother stood up and washed herself, dressed and left the room.

"Béatrice.", she followed the sound of her and saw her play with Agnes.

"Good day, mademoiselle Esmeralda.", the servant greeted her.

"Good day, Agnes. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. But your daughter is warm. I think she get's a cold."

"Oh my.", Esmeralda sat next to Béatrice who greeted her very lovely with a happy "Mama!" and a hug. The mother laid her hand on her daughters forehead.

"She's a little warm, yes, but it's normal. She's always warm as soon as she wakes up. About two hours. After that she gets a normal temperature again. How long is she awake?"

"About an hour."

"Béatrice, baby.", Esmeralda took her and placed her on her lap. Béatrice looked questioning at her.

"Ah?"

"Are you tired?"

"Ahah!", she shook her head.

"Really?"

"Ja.", she grinned.

"Shall we go outside then?"

"Ahah."

"No? Where do you want to go?"

"Papa."

"Papa is working."

"Wasi." Béatrice called Quasimodo 'Wasi' or 'Wasimodo'.

„Alright. Let us visit him then."

As Esmeralda stood up with her on her arms they heard Phoebus and another man talking very loud at each other.

"Sir, you're not allowed to be here."

"Get out of my way, asshole."

The three women walked outside and saw who caused this noise.

"Marius? What.."

"Come back here!", Alexandre yelled. Somehow the gypsy managed to pass the guards and sneaked into the private chambers of the Frollo family.

"Esmeralda! You are **my** wife!", he yelled. He just entered the long hallway and stared at her at the other side. Her eyes widened in fear. Was he drunk again? Why was he here? Someone had to stop him! She didn't move. She couldn't move. Her body refused to run away. He began to walk in her direction and pointed at her. „You hear? My **wife**!"

"Stop him!", Phoebus yelled at the armored soldier who entered the chambers right after Marius because he chased him and drew his sword.

"This is **our** child! You know the gypsy laws, whore!" The ex-soldier now got louder. He was unbelievably angry. Phoebus and Alexandre chased him and even if the three men ran fast Esmeralda felt like time would have stopped. Her nightmare came true.

"You two will come with me. You're **MINE**!"

Esmeraldas eyes widened more with every step her husband made and feared the worst as he was already near. She suddenly closed her eyes in fear and pressed Béatrice against her body to protect her from him as he nearly reached them but she didn't feel his touch.

Then a smell of iron filled the air. She heard wet rattling and a strong and deep exhale of Alexandre.

As she opened her eyes again she saw Marius on his knees. The shiny silver of Alexandre's sword showed outside his body. Her husband got impaled and bled very strong. He still lived and tried to breath as normal as he could.

"Es..mer..alda .. you... " But he was to weak to end his sentence. Still alive and suffering he felt aside, stared at the gypsy girl which let her shiver and took his last breathes until death ripped his immortal soul into the fiery depths of hell where he would burn for eternity.

Nobody moved. Alexandre breathed heavily, Esmeralda stared at the dead man who's body flooded the ground with blood, Agnes got unconscious, Phoebus stared at Esmeralda and Béatrice whimpered.

Mother and child were covered with crimson splashes.

"Mademoiselle?" Esmeralda didn't react as Alexandre stood between her and the body. A large paddle of blood covered the floor and it smelled like death. The soldier gently wanted to make her move but she refused his touches and trembled. She stared through his body.

"Phoebus." Phoebus was busy to care about Agnes. A few other servants came and were shocked as they saw what happened. "Get our master here. Fast!" Phoebus nodded and ran away.


	23. Fleur oh, Fleur

**Short chapter upcoming xD (the next one will be longer again)**

chapter 23 - Fleur ... Oh, Fleur!

Frollo was really busy. And tired. He only slept about four hours until Esmeralda woke him up but he didn't regret it at all. As he stood up to go to work she fell asleep and he laid one white rose on her nightstand just as on the table of Béatrice in her child's room. After he gave their daughter a good bye kiss he walked through the halls of the palace of justice to enter his office. A lot of work would roll him over if he wouldn't work today.

After leaving his chambers Alexandre came to him and gave him the newest information and report of what have happened this night. One theft got caught and brought to the cells. A fight in a bar got stopped but nobody got arrested and the rest of the city has been quiet.

Alexandre accompanied Frollo in the ministers office and awaited his newest orders.

"Is everything alright, sir? Your eyes are all red.", the captain asked as they closed the great wooden door behind them and Frollo sat down.

"Privat problems, captain. Nothing to worry from your side." Frollo opened the drawer of his desk and grabbed a pen. "I don't have a need for you to patrol the city today. I need you here to guard the palace of justice until I will join you. We have to find a certain person as soon as possible. Marius. You know him."

"Yes, sir. I know how he looks.„

„Very good, captain. Now. When you go out, send a servant to bring coffee." Frollo slightly groaned and massaged his forehead.

"Yes, sir." Alexandre left and searched a servant.

About twenty minutes later someone knocked at the ministers door and the coffee was brought. Frollo was finishing a letter and looked very busy. He had different things to take care about today but the most important thing right now was Esmeraldas husband.

"Here. Bring this to the cathedral and give it the archdeacon. Only hand it over personal."

The red wax got pressed by his symbol ring which showed the Frollo and the minister of justice coat of arms. The hardening liquid closed the written words before the eyes of the wrong people. Frollo handed over the letter and gave the man a second one. It was much bigger and heavier.

"This one is for the king. The first report. Send it away."

"Yes, sir."

After the servant left Frollo went to the judges room to hear the excuses of the imprisoned people why they are guiltless and innocent. This always have been a better part of his job because some excuses the people made amused Frollo. Even if he got depressed some times from some stupid tries to flee the law and punishments he liked these hours. The criminals tried everything not to get punished but he was able to make differences between lies and reality. He knew immediately if someone tried to twist the truth.

"Great. This will take several hours.", he grumbled as he saw how many people were in the cells and why. Theft, drunkenness, murder, prostitution and so on. The week after the festival of fools was always stuffed with such creatures and he nearly drowned in work every time. At least this night was very calm but there were still criminals left from the previous days.

He asked every single one after their names and ages. Addresses and several other personal informations to write it down. Then he reads out why they were here and let them a chance to explain what happened in their eyes and what their excuses were. One lost soul after another he took care about. He decided if and how they shall get punished and soldiers carried the criminals back to the cells. There was not enough space in the torturers room for everyone.

After several hours of hear the criminals excuses he thought how much he would like to be with his family. He bet Esmeralda was playing with Béatrice. He imagined his sweet gypsy girl in a wonderful red dress he bought her and his baby girl laughing like always. What he didn't know: Béatrice was awake and played with her dolls but Esmeralda was still asleep. She had nightmare after nightmare and even dreamed about her husbands death in her current chambers.

A woman entered the room and ripped him out of his wonderful thoughts.

"Madame de Châteaupers.", he said in surprise to see the eighteen year old girl here in front of him.

"Good day, your honor." She greeted him like a true lady and looked at the ground.

"Is there something wrong with your husband?"

"No, your honor. Phoebus don't know I'm here. He wasn't home the last days which is normal."

"Why are you here, then?" The girl didn't say a word and got smaller. He looked down on his list and saw her name.

"Caught in a small street where you sinned with a male gypsy." He looked at her. "Madame. I know you since your birth. I can't imagine you would cheat on your husband. Did this man laid his hands on you? Blackmailed you perhaps?"

"Your honor, I.."

"..Don't forget you have to speak the truth in here.", he interrupted her as he heard her tone change to a lie.

"Of course, your honor." She sighed. "No. He didn't blackmail me. I gave me to him. Phoebus don't fulfill his duty as husband and women are also got desires."

"I see. So you're guilty of cheating. I have to inform your husband and you will get your punishment for sexual moves in public." He wrote something down. "Do you at least know this gypsy mans name?"

„He said his name is Marius. But please, sir, don't tell Phoebus."

"I must. It's my duty.", he said strong. He couldn't believe this sweet and innocent girl gave herself to such a rotten soul. Blond hair and blue eyes met grey hair and dark eyes in an alley to celebrate the wonderful feelings of physical love.

"I beg you, your honor." He looked at the small girl who came closer. "I do everything." She came closer again and stood next to him. "Please." She kneed down and laid her hands on his lap. Nobody else was in this room and suddenly he turned red as she sobbed with a cute voice: "I do everything." Frollo had to concentrate not to breath faster as she let her hands wander under his robe. "I always had a fable for men with great power, Claude.", she murmured as she laid her head on his lap. She was young and pretty. Frollo always liked her. „And you are the most powerful of all."

He cleared his throat. "Maybe there is a way to not tell him, Fleur." He laid his hand on her head and looked down.


	24. freedom can be reached in many ways

chapter 24 - freedom can be reached in many ways

"Here.", Frollo whispered to Alexandre who gave a signal to his guards and they hided. It turned dark. It was late. It was snowing and cold. Not the best conditions to prepare a trap.

The thirty men surrounded a tavern in which Frollo expected Marius. His informations told him everything he needed.

"How can you be sure he's in here, sir?", Alexandre whispered as they laid in the snow.

"Fleur de Lise. She's in there as well."

"A bait?"

"Yes, captain. But there is no need to worry. We made a deal. She won't run away."

"I don't worry about the deal. I worry about her."

"This is not the time to worry, captain.", Frollo barked at him very silent. He was a bit excited and stood up to tap away the snow on his robe. He had seen Fleur in the window which was the signal for him the event began. He walked behind a corner and hided there.

The door of the tavern got pushed open and the slightly drunk Marius came outside who held Fleur in his hands. He leaned to her and kissed her very .. toungy. The door closed and he pushed her aside.

"Oh, Marius.", Fleur giggled. "Save your energy for the bed."

"I got enough energy, woman. Believe me. Married to a piece of wood and send away in an area without beautiful women made me want you more than you can imagine." He licked over her neck and down to her breasts. "I want you now. Here in this alley." He laughed and touched her breasts.

"You're like a thunder."

"You're the first woman since years I am _allowed_ to fuck."

"Really? Years?"

"It doesn't mean I hadn't had sex with pussies of course but they were fighting. I love it. But I love wide spreaded legs more than closed ones I have to spread first." He laughed again and pushed her backwards.

"You don't have to rape me."

"I know. But I will do you hard anyway." He gave her an intensive kiss. "After I already took your virginity I will show you what you missed the last years." One of his hands wandered under her skirt and toyed with her femininity. She groaned. "You like it. You love it. After this fucking soldier interrupted us the last time I dreamed about your wet pussy."

"You came the last time."

"Just because I came it didn't mean I was finished, stupid girl.", he growled.

"I'm sorry, darling."

"No, it's fine. You´re young and innocent. I will teach you everything about my body and yours. But you know what?"

"What?"

"Guess."

"You .. will do it longer today?"

"I will take all your virginities."

"What do you mean?", she asked gently. Frollo got sick about what he saw and heard. He hated this situation but he had to hear one certain information. One little detail Fleur had to squeeze out of this punk.

"You got more holes than your baby making one." He pushed her against a wall and pressed his hip against hers. "You still got this.", he placed his finger on her mouth. "And this." He grabbed her ass and he grinned as she screeched. "Your husband never touched you, huh?"

"No. I am too young for him."

"I don't understand the man. You're perfect."

"How old is your wife?"

"My wife isn't important now. I'm interested in your body."

"I.. I just.."

"What?", he groaned as he pressed his hip harder against her.

"I'm jealous."

"Ha! You? Never. My wife was never interesting for me. There is nothing you could be jealous about. Her skin is dark as dirt. Her eyes are green, like the eyes of a witch. Black hair, I never liked black hair. Blond. Yes, blond is good. And she refused to do things I made with you."

"You never slept with her?"

"I let her suck my dick. And the day before I left her I honored her butt with my semen." He laughed dirty. "Oh wow... To think how my liquid dropped out of her made me more horny now than I already was."

Frollo heard and saw enough to imprison him for eternity. He hated this man. More than anyone else. How could someone do such cruel things to a girl? To Esmeralda? _His_ Esmeralda. But he had to be calm and make the gypsy agree the arrangement of the marriage between him and her. Frollo decided to imprison him as soon as he agreed and if he doesn't he still had his soldiers. But still he had to hear one little detail. Why is Fleur talking so much?

"Marius."

"What is it? Just pull up your skirt or I will do it."

"Why did you marry your wife?" Fleur laid her arms around his neck. He growled impatient and pulled up her skirt.

"I don't remember. Just shut up right now and spread your legs a bit. I can't enter you as long as you stay like this." He opened his trouser. "We already fucked standing, you should know how it works now."

"Please.. answer my question. After that I promise to be quiet.", she said lovely and kissed him.

"Alright..", he sighed. ".. I married her because I knew her parents. They have been good friends of mine and I promised them to protect their baby as they died in my arms. Unfortunately an adoptive father can't marry his adoptive daughter thats why Clopin had to raise her. As she turned nine I married her. I paid Clopin a goat. Enough for a nine year old girl. And because I always have been a nice and kind man I let her her virginity."

Frollo nearly laughed. But now he had the 'why'. He didn't want to ask Esmeralda anything about Marius because he saw how much everything disturbed her related to him but he had to know his enemies first before he could make his move against them. And now he knew everything he had to know.

"Marius...", Fleur whispered and looked besides him while he licked and kissed her skin, kneaded her breasts and toyed with her most female place.

"..Stop talking woman. You said you would shut up as soon as I answer you question. Just spread your legs already."

"Good evening, monsieur Marius.", Frollo greeted the bastard.

"What? Who are you?", the ex-soldier asked as he turned. Luckily he still had his trouser on. "Oh, it's _you_. The everywhere feared minister of asses." He laughed. "Why are you here?"

"The same reason like you. Drink a bit wine to relax my nerves. But I think it's good I met you."

"Oh yeah. And why so? I don't know what a man like you could want from someone like me."

"Esmeralda."

"You want her whole, don't you?"

"I am here to ask you for your permission to make her mine, yes." Marius let Fleur go and came closer to Frollo who didn't move. The minister wasn't afraid of the man in front of him. He had enough experience to know that this bastard was someone who only yell but never do something.

"Well, your _honor_ , I don't think I can give you my permission to do her."

"And why, if I might ask?"

"She's mine and I don't like to share my stuff with other people. And by the way. I know you're not married yet."

"You're a smart man, monsieur. What do you want?"

"I want Esmeralda in my arms. And our child." Frollo was surprised. Their child?

"You don't have a child with her."

"How did she called her? Béatrice." Now Frollo got even more angry than before. To drag his daughter into this topic was a mistake the gypsy never should have made.

"You let Béatrice out of this. She is _my_ daughter. Not yours. Just say what you want to give me your permission. Or do you want to learn my bad side?", Frollo barked extremely loud.

"Calm down, old man. Your old heart could explode." He laughed again. Marius didn't know but Frollo was younger than him.

"My heart survived worse than you. And I don't know why you want to keep her anyway. It doesn't seem you like her. You beat and yelled at her, made her do things she never would have done on her own and you even cheat on her several times. You can exchange her to something more useful for you. Gold or maybe a job."

"Gold would be nice, yeah. A lot gold."

"You will get gold. As much as you want. As soon as you sign the contract to release her from your marriage." Frollo hated the thought to buy Esmeralda free. But if this works there would not longer be a problem for their marriage and finally be a proper family.

"A divorce."

"If you want to call it that way, yes."

Marius looked to Fleur who didn't move and back to the minister.

"Yeah. Why not. As you said I never liked her. I only loved her mother. But Esmeralda isn't her mother. And I let her feel it every day.", he grinned evil. Frollo was near losing control over himself. How much he wished for a weapon right now which caused him pain, great pain, to feel what Esmeralda felt all these years.

"Should we go then? I think your female friend here will wait for you.", he meant Fleur.

"She will wait." He turned and kissed Fleur. "You hear? I will make you a woman as soon as I return, my beauty." He stroke her. "Stay as wet as you are." Grinning he closed his trouser and accompanied Frollo to the palace of justice where the contract laid and the cells awaited him.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Meanwhile Esmeralda finally woke up. She was pale and sweat extremely. Still tired, although she slept the whole day, she stood up and searched for Claude.

"Claude?"' she yelled, slightly confused he wasn't with her. She wasn't woke up entirely and it needed a few minutes to let her realize she had slept extremely long. After she visited Béatrice to see after her and after she went back to her bedroom to wash and change herself, she decided to go outside to take a walk.

She ate a little bit and left the chambers. Slowly she took the stairs down until she reached the main floor where she suddenly heard two male voices. She turned and saw Marius and Frollo walk down the other stairs.

"Ah, Esmeralda, nice to see you.", Marius said happy. He stood in front of her and wanted to hug her again but he was held back by Frollo.

"Don't touch her."

"Oh man. You can kill the good mood in no time, old grump."

"I just forbid you to touch her. She's no longer your wife."

"I am not?", Esmeralda breathed.

"No."

Alexandre entered the palace of justice. Just as Frollo demanded him he waited thirty minutes at the tavern before he had to return.

Esmeralda breathed again. "You got the permission?", she asked Frollo and ignored Marius.

"Yes. You're mine now. And I am yours. Whole."

"Oh, Claude.", she began to sob. "This is the nicest thing someone ever made for me.", she hugged him and began to cry of happiness. She released her pain while Marius got angry.

"I wasn't _that_ bad.", he said offended. Suddenly Esmeralda turned and screamed at him.

"You are the worst man alive! I can't understand how you survived until now with all the enemies you made but I will be the happiest woman alive as soon as you die. I will spit on your grave, bastard!"

"Shut your god damn mouth, cunt.", Marius got loud and angry but was held back by Alexandre who had problems and Frollo helped him. Both men were needed to held back this gypsy. Esmeralda took her chance and released all her anger upon him. Now this wasn't a nightmare she had. She was awake, free and in the perfect position to say what she always wanted to say.

"I will shut absolutely nothing. You forbid me enough, monster. I wasn't even allowed to go outside one single day. Five long years you treated me like a dog. You only let me outside to take a walk with me."

"You would have cheated on me if I would have let you outside."

"I was a child! I didn't even knew what it meant to be married to someone. A sick pervert like you abused this situation of course."

"Don't call me pervert you piece of shit!", Marius got even louder and Esmeralda had enough. She made a fist and beat in his face as hard as she could.

"Ah!", he screamed.

"Esmeralda!", Frollo yelled in surprise. He never had seen her like this but he absolutely disliked it. He feared she would turn into someone else. He feared she would lose her perfection.

"No, Claude. You don't know how it was to get beaten by this man and sexual abused over five years.", she began to cry and beat Marius again.

"Stop that!", he screamed. "Or I will change my mind about your 'freedom'."

"You forget there is still another way than diplomatics to get my freedom.", she screamed furious.

"Oh yeah? Show me, bitch! Show me! You will always be the little nine year old pussy. Do you want to know why I never touched your vagina? Because Clopin wanted it.", he yelled.

"Stop that!", she cried louder. "Clopin would never do such thing!"

"It's the truth Esme! He wanted to make you an adult. But not only him. Everyone wanted you but I protected you. I PROTECTED YOU!"

"ENOUGH!" Esmeralda drew Alexandre's sword and pulled back. "The world suffered enough because of you!" Gravity helped the gypsy girl. She let the sword go down on Marius while everyone around her yelled she shall stop. „A widow is free as well!"

Blood splashed around. She only caught Marius shoulder and the man screamed in pain.

"Esmeralda, stop it!", Frollo cried but he was too shocked to do something.

"I will not stop until he is dead!" She pulled back again and hit his other shoulder.

Blood dropped down and filled the air with an iron smell.

" _I_ suffered enough because of you!" She now rammed the heavy sword in his abdomen and as she pulled it out he spit blood.

"Mercy..", he breathed heavily.

"There is no mercy for a man like you." Marius slumped down and the two men who held him now let him go. Esmeralda, unstoppable in her moves, pulled back a last time and decapitated the man with the extremely sharped sword.

She breathed heavily and slumped on her knees.

"Esmeralda, darling.", Frollo cried out and helped her up. She had kneed in her ex-husbands blood and now her once bright blue dress was crimson everywhere.

"Claude..", she whimpered. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Her knees trembled and he lifted her up. "Let us free you from this mess."

"I love you.", she said over and over again in some sort of trance. "Marry me."

"I will.", he said as he opened the door to their chambers.

"You will never beat me again, will you?"

"No. I still regret I did it once." Esmeralda still had her scar and they knew it would never disappear.

"I love you.", she whispered weak as he undressed her and himself to wash away the blood. "I love you." While Claude tried to clean her she kissed her over and over again, didn't let his lips go and held his head in her hands.

"Esmeralda.."

"Claude."

"Let us sleep." He was finished and gently dragged her to their closet. He pulled out their sleeping dresses and dressed her.

"I .. I don't want to sleep."

"You don't have to."

"I fear him. He will show up in my nightmares and beat me again."

"No.", he hugged her head and she hugged his upper body. "Sshh. He's not here anymore. Only me and Béatrice."

"My baby."

"Yes. Your baby. I will bring her here and we can lie in our bed together. As family."

"Don't leave me.", she hugged him harder. "Don't leave me."

"I will never leave you, I swear." It broke his heart to see Esmeralda in this constitution. Never before she was this frightened and disturbed. He only could imagine what Marius had done to her but he knew she was strong. She would get over it as long as he staid with her and helped her to forget her past with his love.

He laid her in their bed and dressed.

„I will be back in just a minute, my love.", he bend down to her and gave her a gentle kiss.

As he came back with Béatrice in his arms Esmeralda had already pulled up the duvet.

„Here is your baby.", he said gently and Esmeralda spread out her hands as he laid their sleeping daughter on her chest.

„My baby.", she murmured and stroke Béatrice. Frollo laid down next to her and placed his arm under Esmeraldas head to give her a warm pillow. „Our baby.", she whispered and looked in his eyes. A sweet kiss got exchanged and slowly the family fell asleep after a hard and very emotional day.

 **Explanation** **: chapter 22 - nightmares are the worst when they come true - is a dream/reality chapter in which Esmeralda only dreamed Marius died. But NOW he´s dead for real. He had to die. Otherwise he would have killed Frollo but luckily he´s gone now :D unfortunately Esme had to do it TwT poor Esmeralda...**

 **But even if he´s dead now he will still play a small role in the future (the bad is something to get rid of extremely hard xD just like Frollo would say it)**

 **There is still a birthday to celebrate, a wedding to see and maybe more xD**

 **And again: thank you very much for the reviews, the** **clicks** **and your interest in my story. Love you guys :D**

 **Ps.: If you have any wishes (for example: you want your name in this story) pm me or leave a review xD**


	25. you may kiss the bright

chapter 25 - you may kiss the bright

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know? How _can't_ you know? Let me see it."

"No, don't come in." But it was too late. Esmeralda entered the dressing room of Frollo and saw him changing in his wedding suit.

"Oh my..", she laughed very amused as she saw him. His head was stuck in the shirt and he tried to pull it up or down, she couldn't tell. He tried to hide his embarrassment behind the white fabric. "What are you doing?", she helped him undress and laughed again.

"It's too tight.", he exhaled as Esmeralda freed him. His hair stood in every direction.

"I can see that." She looked around. "Here. Try this." She gave him another shirt and it was perfect. She pulled at some places and scanned him.

"Esmeralda, stop it. Stop."

"Why? Are you ticklish?", she smiled and tickled him at his waist. He cringed back a little, grabbed her hands and dragged her in a hug.

"No. I just don't want you to see me in my wedding suit until we're in the cathedral."

"So you're shy.", she grinned at him.

"Esmeralda, please. Go and play with our baby or try some more wedding dresses. Let this suit be my concern."

The king ordered the young parents to marry a few months ago. It has to be a quiet wedding without guests because officially they already married two years ago. But in reality they will marry in two weeks. Marius now was dead two months and Frollo took care about his papers. He also had to take care about Esmeraldas papers for that she wouldn't get punished for murder. It needed it's time but now she was free from everything. The only thing he wasn't sure about was if she still thought about Marius. She behaved normal but sometimes she seemed to be in deep thoughts.

"Béatrice is not here."

"Where is she?"

"In her room playing with Agnes and Phoebus.", she placed her hands on his back and dragged him a little bit more in her direction. She smiled and scanned his body.

As they arrived in Paris they decided to sleep in one room and double bed together and they gave Béatrice her own children's room. First it was extremely difficult for Esmeralda not to hear her baby breathing while she fell asleep and she wasn't able to find sleep the first few nights. Claude hugged and stroke her, made her feel secure as long as they laid in their bed, what he still did, but he couldn't relax her. Béatrice was now sixteen months old and still Esmeraldas baby-baby.

"Future husband.", Esmeralda whispered as she stood on her toes and came very close to his face.

"Future wife.", he whispered back and she gave him a sweet kiss. "Is there something you want from me?", he grinned and lifted one of his eyebrows.

"Mhm...maybe." They laid in each others arms and suddenly Frollo felt her hands on his butt. "Lock the door.", she licked him over his lips and he grinned even wider. He let her go and went to the open door but he only stared outside. Esmeralda got curious and hugged him from behind to see what was going on.

"Claude? What's wrong.", she placed her head between his body and his arm.

"What are you doing down there?", he wanted to know from Phoebus who laid under a table in the big hallway. "I don't pay you for laying on the ground."

"We're playing hide'n seek. Agnes has to find Béatrice and me." Frollo suddenly left the room and walked away in a rush. He yelled after his daughter.

"Béatrice!" They heard him through the whole house.

"How could you and Agnes forget his order?", she asked the ex-captain. Since Béatrice was able to ask for this game Frollo forbid it.

Esmeralda didn't tell anyone about Frollos fear to lose his baby like Jehan. Claude hated nothing more than hide'n seek. Every time Béatrice wanted to play it he convinced her to do something else. Unfortunately Phoebus and Agnes forget his orders as soon as his baby asked for this game.

"Come out.", she said to Phoebus who stood up and tapped away the dust.

"Béatrice!", they heard him again. "Where are you?" He got louder and faster. They saw him rush through all the many rooms and helped him searching.

"Baby, where are you?", Esmeralda sung in a lovely voice. She knew how to win Béatrice's audience.

"Mama!", her daughter yelled excited.

Frollo ran to his baby and lifted her up. He gave her a strong eye.

"Béatrice, how many times did I tell you not to play hide'n seek?" She didn't answer and only stared in his eyes which showed fear. "I'm sorry, Rose. Come. Let us play something else."

"Ball.", she smiled.

"Really? Again? Well then. 'Ball' it is.", he carried her in her room which was immensely big and filled with all different kind of toys. Esmeralda and Phoebus followed him.

"Phoebus, you're a good servant but never play this game with her again or I will show you how to play it in the mature way.", Frollo said to the blond man who nodded and left.

"Poor baby.", Esmeralda exhaled.

"Luckily nothing happened to her. Playing this stupid game in a place like this where you already need twenty minutes to look in every single room.", he grumbled in a dark voice while he stroke his daughter very careful. "This place is just too big for us three."

"I didn't mean Béatrice. I meant you." They sat down and Béatrice walked around to search for her favorite ball.

"You know why I react this way."

"I do. But you have to respect her wish to play this game. Babys love playing hide and seek."

"I do everything for her. But this is something I just can't allow. Please understand me, my love." Béatrice came back and held up a small yellow ball and Frollo took it. She sat down.

„Papa. Ball."

While they rolled the ball over the floor and played together the parents talked and their child listened very careful.

"I can't believe she's already over a year old." Esmeralda said.

"Yes. It's amazing. We.. we forgot to celebrate her birthday." They looked at their grinning baby. "How could we forget?", he whispered.

"I didn't forget. I made her a small cake and the staff decorated the dining room very lovely. She got a small wooden figure of her as one year old girl from Quasimodo and some toys from the staff. I made her a doll."

Frollo stared at her. "You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"How could I miss this day?"

"You came home extremely tired and you immediately fell asleep. I didn't want to wake you up. It was a hard month for you."

"But it was her birthday..." He felt unbelievably guilty. "I have to catch it up."

"How?"

"I don't know. I think I will buy her something to play with."

"I think she would love it more if you will be there at her second birthday. Maybe she wishes for something and you can give it to her."

"You think? But.. I would like to have a nice day with her now."

"If you insist.."

"...I do."

"..you could visit your brothers grave with her. She asked for him."

"You told her?"

"Of course. She is your daughter and he is.. was.. would have been her uncle."

"Jehan.", Béatrice suddenly said and they looked at her.

"Yes. Jehan, your uncle. Do you want to visit his grave with papa, Béatrice?"

"Ya."

"See? You can go with her."

"Béatrice, mama is the best, right?", he smiled at Esmeralda and leaned forward to give her a kiss.

"You're cute.", she whispered.

"I know.", he said quiet amused and laughed as Esmeralda gently hit him. "That's why you love me."

They played for a while until Béatrice lost interest. She stood up and walked away to play with her newest toys.

"We should celebrate your birthday as well.", Esmeralda said.

"Mine? Why?"

"I want it. We can't celebrate mine because I don't know when it is and you're the only one left."

"My birthday is nothing special."

"Don't say that. When is it? And if I remember right you turn forty-eight."

"Unfortunately, yes. I wished I would be as old as you." She kissed him.

"When is it?"

"November thirteen."

"Well then. Prepare for a birthday present and a celebration." Esmeralda hopped up and left the room. He only exhaled as he looked after his young gypsy girl and was curious what she planed for that day. He stood up as well but he played further with Béatrice.

* * *

The next day Frollo was frustrated. Esmeralda wasn't home, he had to watch for Béatrice, which was absolutely not the reason of his mood, but Phoebus was. He was _constant_ _talking_. With Claudes daughter, with Agnes, with absolutely everyone but especially with Frollo. It drove the minister crazy.

"... and then she said she would love to see me in my work clothing. Why? I mean she is used to it. I come home, I change and then we're talking or do something else..."

Claude, who wasn't listening to the blond man in self defense, watched Béatrice playing with her dolls. He drank some wine and decided to join the play.

"... by the way. Since when is she interested in such things anyway? Is she grown now? I don't think so. She's eighteen years old. A girl like her should play with dolls and not with my masculinity..."

Frollo suddenly remembered yesterday as he saw the two dolls shaped as him and Esmeralda. His sweet gypsy girl and he wanted to lock in their room and make love but Phoebus came in their way. He got even more frustrated. His desires were still strong upon Esmeralda and now even more after the visit in London. How much he loved her body. The fire in his skin was strong and hot every time he saw her and he would love her physically every single minute if it would have been possible. It was a little but frustrating for him every time she bled. A few days without her .. a struggle every time. And yesterday? Urghs. Another day without her. He grumbled as he heard Phoebus again.

"... She surely got no idea what I think about this behavior of hers because she never listen to me. She's-"

"-Phoebus!", Frollo suddenly yelled in anger and frustration. "Would you PLEASE shut up?"

Béatrice immediately stared at her father just like Phoebus who stopped talking.

"I don't know why you are this talkative today and I don't want to know but if I hear one more word coming out of your mouth I swear to god I will break you something."

Silence.

"Pa?"

Frollo turned his head to his little baby girl.

"Don't worry Béatrice. This wouldn't happen here. I would take him to the torturers room. You could play further with your dolls.", he said all natural. Frollo was quiet surprised about Béatrice. After raising two children he saw she was more intelligent then Jehan and of course Quasimodo. A lot more. He was proud. Extremely proud of her even if he thought this would be a naturalness because of her genes. Esmeralda wasn't stupid. She only couldn't read or write. He should change it as soon as possible. As future wife of him this was something he couldn't allow.

"Foefus?" Béatrice was too young to call Phoebus 'Phoebus' but she tried. Foefus was the best she could reach at the moment.

"Phoebus will leave now.", Frollo grumbled in the blond mans direction. The man left. "Oh my..", he held the top of his nose and massaged it to get rid of his headache. What was he talking about anyway? The only times Frollo listened he heard he complained about his wife.

"I hope it will never be necessary to complain this much about your mama.", he said to Béatrice.

"Ah! Mama.", Béatrice held the Esmeralda doll up to him and gave her a kiss. "Mama." Frollo didn't get it immediately and shook his head.

"I don't understand you, my rose. What do you want to show me?"

His daughter stood up and walked right in front of him. Because he sat on the ground, what he always did as long as he was playing with her in her children's room, she placed the Esmeralda doll in his hands.

"Mama. Papa." The young girl lifted her hands to her mouth and kissed them while she looked at Claude.

Now he understood.

"Yes. I really love your mama. She means everything for me." His stare got soft and he began to smile. "You can't imagine how much I love her." Slowly he lifted the doll and gave it a gentle kiss. Béatrice laughed and supported her stand at his crossed-legs legs. He didn't wear his ministers robe, only his normal clothing which was a dark suit. Béatrice loved his robe. Sometimes, when he comes home, she hided under it and hugged his leg. But now she only pulled a little at his trouser.

"Mmmhhh!", she whimpered for a short moment.

"I love you, too. You're my rose." He lifted her up and kissed her. "But I don't know who I love more. You or your mama." He really didn't know and felt guilty. Guilty about his thoughts which he would choose if he had to. "Please don't make me choose between you and her. I couldn't decide which one I love more."

Suddenly he heard Phoebus again. He hadn't close the door as he left.

"Phoebus!", Frollo yelled and stood up with his baby in his arms. "What have I told you?"

The minister left the child's room and searched for the blond man. He followed his voice and found him in near kitchen. He talked to a female servant and held an unopened letter in his hands.

"Give this to me.", Frollo barked and ripped the paper out of his hands. The servants stared at him. "What.." The letter came from England. The kings signature.

"Sir?" Phoebus asked as Frollo red the letter very attentively. The minister was concentrated and moved his lips without making a noise. Béatrice, still held by him, looked at her father. He looked concerned and she wanted to know what was going on. She grabbed after the paper but he held it out of her radius.

A few minutes passed.

"Sir?", Phoebus asked again.

"I told you to be quiet." Frollo finally said and turned. He walked outside his home and in direction of his office.

Two hours later Esmeralda came home. She closed the door and asked after her baby and Frollo. She wanted to discuss a few details for their wedding.

"Claude?" Searching a few rooms Agnes came to her.

"Mademoiselle, the minister left two hours ago."

"Oh. Where is he?"

"I don't know. He left without saying something and he took your daughter with him. A letter caused him to leave."

"He must be in his office." Esmeralda knew his office existed but she never saw it or even knew which of the hundreds of rooms of the palace of justice it was. "He will know what he's doing but I wanted to cuddle my baby..." She thought a few moments over this and decided to search after her family.

"Esmeralda." Phoebus walked in her way as he saw her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Now? I wanted to go to Claude."

"I..", he sighed. "I can wait." He looked quiet sad and Esmeralda was still a kindhearted woman.

"All right. What is it?"

"I wanted to ask how you realized you're pregnant."

"Uhm.." She was confused. "Why? I mean.."

"I think Fleur is pregnant."

"Phoebus, thats wonderful." Esmeralda was happy about this news. She loved children, even if she denies every ask from Claude to make another one, and looked forward for every single one. She always said Phoebus wouldn't be a great friend of her, which was absolutely true from her side but not from his, but she cared about people. And she cared about him as well.

"Her belly is grown a bit and she didn't bled."

"Since when?"

"Two times. She didn't tell me but I noticed it. What do you think?"

"I think I can gratulate. Phoebus you will be a father in about seven months.", she said happy.

"I will not be a father.", he sighed. Now Esmeralda was confused.

"Why?"

"I never slept with her."

"Oh my.."

"I knew it. She cheated on me. I know I'm not the best husband of all but.."

"Phoebus.", she stroke his cheek. "You're a good husband. Maybe she isn't pregnant and you just missed her special days."

"You think?"

"Talk to her. Ask her gently and calm. This is an important topic which should be touched careful." They talked further and Phoebes told her everything he knew. He knew she didn`t left the house the last three months besides two days. The festival of fools and because she was here. At the palace of justice.

"Good. I will ask her.", he finally said as Frollo entered the chambers with Béatrice and walked to the two adults. "I can ask her then why she was here as well."

"Who are you talking about? Fleur?", Frollo asked.

"Yes. How did you know?", Esmeralda asked suspicious.

"Phoebus talked about her the whole day."

"Why was she here, darling?"

"She was caught because public nuisance."

"Nothing else?"

"No.", he said without losing his current expression. He had a deal with Fleur not to tell a word to anyone, especially Phoebus, she cheated on him when she would help him with Marius, what she did. Frollo also decided it was punishment enough for her to meet this bastard again and let her go without the normal punishment for adultery. The death penalty. The betrayed spouse had to choose if and how the death penalty should look like.

"Do you like her, sir?", Phoebus asked.

"Of course I like here. I know her since she was a baby. She's a cute girl. You're a lucky man." Frollo knew he lied. Phoebus wasn't a lucky man after what Fleur did.

"Not as lucky as you think, sir."

"Oh lord, I hope you don't talk further like before I left." He massaged the back oh his nose again. Béatrice wanted to help him and grabbed his small finger while he held his hand up. "I absolutely don't have time for your talk, Phoebus. There is still a wedding to plan."

"About that. I wanted to discuss a few details but I thought we're done.", Esmeralda said as she greeted her baby with a kiss and a stroke over her raven, curled hair.

"We are. But I don't want to hear him. But it doesn't matter. I will sleep now. I got a headache." It was midday but he got tired as he was in his office.

"Wait.", Esmeralda said and send Phoebus away with the promise to talk to him later. "I will join you. I'm tired as well."

"What a lovely surprise.", Frollo smiled and they brought their daughter to Agnes.

After they dressed and slipped under their duvet Frollo wrapped his arm around Esmeralda as often and kissed her neck.

"Darling.", she murmured as he was near sleeping. She knew in this constitution he wasn't able to lie. Sleep was extremely important for him and normally Esmeralda didn't disturb him during these hours.

"Hm?"

"Have you slept with Fleur?"

"No. I would never cheat on you."

"She's pregnant since two months."

"Lucky Phoebus."

"He's not the father."

"Oh, god..no", Frollo grumbled disgusted.

"Claude. You know who the father is, don't you?"

"... no."

"Claude.", she said angry, turned to him and saw him all wake. "Who is it?"

"I don't know." He didn't want to say it because of two reasons. The first was his honor as judge and minister, the second, and more important one, was Esmeraldas relationship to Marius, who was definitely the father as long as Fleur didn't cheat on Phoebus more than once.

"Tell me."

"Why do you want to know it anyway? You don't even know her."

"But I know Phoebus and he is a good man. He don't deserve such a treatment."

"You're as lovely as always, my love.", he wanted to kiss her but she placed her hand between their lips.

"Tell me who he is." She stared at him relatively angry. Why did she behave like this?

"It's not me if you still think so."

"You're faithful. Darling, I pity Phoebus. And maybe I can help him if I would know who the father is."

"I shouldn't tell you."

"You know it."

"Of course I know. But .. I don't think _you_ should know."

"Is it Clopin?", she murmured.

"Esmeralda, please."

"Alexandre?"

"Let us sleep."

"Marius."

He stood quiet.

"Oh.. my god.", she whispered and laid on her back. "Why didn't you tell Phoebus?", she said after a few minutes of silence.

"I made a deal with her. I help her if she helps me."

"And she helped you with the thing between her legs? With her womb?" She stood up. "Wow. I think I can be glad you never needed my help."

"Esmeralda, please. I never asked for _this_. She only had to interrogate him." She sat back on the bed.

"Really?"

"Yes. Please, come back to me. I miss your warmth."

She did him the favor and laid back to him.

"Tell me... how did you convince him to sign the contract?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yes."

"I had to give him my word as minister to release him from all his offenses. He listed them for me. Adultery of course, death penalty. Murder, breaking wheel. Theft, brand. Making counterfeit money, the gallows. Rape, decapitation. I also had to pay him twenty thousand pieces of gold*." _(*20.000 pieces of gold is about 400.000 US-Dollar or 365.000 Euro)_

Esmeralda stood quiet and stared at him.

"You would have paid for me this much?" She wasn´t surprised Marius did all the crimes.

"I would have paid even more if he would have asked for it."

"Do you even have this much?"

" _We_ have lot more than this, my love."

"Oh.. wow. And.. But.. You would have let him run, too?"

"I had to. Otherwise he wouldn't have signed the contract. But he would have done another crime for which I surely would have caught him. I don't let criminals like him just wander around like they want. I got my spies everywhere."

"I think this is good to hear. You are truly a powerful man."

"I am. And you will be my wife in a few days, my love. You will be the second most powerful person in Paris." He leaned to her and gave her a kiss. He hoped she was distracted enough now to forget about the baby of Fleur and Marius.

"Claude. I am excited about our wedding."

"You don't need too." He kissed her. "But to be honest. I'm excited, too."

After a few minutes of silence again Esmeralda suddenly wanted to stand up.

"I have to tell Phoebus."

"You will come back here.", he dragged her back on the bed and hugged her strong enough she wasn't able to stand up again.

"Let me go.", her hands grabbed his wrists and pulled at them but he was too strong.

"You can't tell him. I had a deal with Fleur."

"You told me."

"You're my wife."

"Not yet."

"Esmeralda, I please you. Understand me."

The black haired woman looked in his eyes and saw his absolute innocent stare. _This_ man will be her husband. The first man in her life she fully trusted and loved from the deepest depths of her heart. He meant so much more to her than she could express.

"Excuse me.", she said guilty. "I.. I just pity Phoebus so much. He have to raise _his_ child."

"You think he won't leave Fleur? Or even punish her?"

"No. He's a righteous man. Even if he don't love her he would never leave her. Or let her die."

"And she?"

"I don't know her. But you do."

".. I don't know her anymore. She always has been a good girl to me. A little, innocent girl but now.."

"Where do you know her from, anyway?"

"I nearly married her mother once."

"I thought you refused to marry a woman."

"Yes. But it was a difficult time and there were different problems I had to deal with and well.. she gave me strength."

"You loved her?"

"No. As I said you are the first and you will be the only one I really love. No, I didn't love her. I liked her and she liked me. She was my best friend. But at the day I wanted to ask her if she would marry me she came to me and showed me her engaging ring. Someone else was faster. Fleur's father."

"I am glad he was faster."

"Me, too."

"How old have you been?"

"I was twenty-three and she twenty-one. She gave me strength after Jehan died. After her wedding our friendship ended."

"My poor Claude.", Esmeralda whispered and kissed him lovely.

"You don't have to pity me. I'm with you now." Grinning he stroke her legs upwards to her hip. Esmeralda knew what he was thinking about.

"Show me how much you love me, minister.", she murmured and they cached up yesterday.

* * *

The Notre Dame was closed for the wedding between Claude and Esmeralda. The archdeacon, Frollo, Esmeralda, Béatrice and two guests were inside. Frollo didn't want guests because the king told them not to but Esmeralda insisted. They discussed it and came to the agreement Quasimodo and Phoebus were allowed to come. They knew about their relationship anyway and they were some you can trust.

"You look amazing!", Phoebus breathed as he saw Esmeralda in her wedding dress. It wasn't big or very plushy. She decided for a plain one, white and strapless. White roses made of fabrics covered the side of her hip. Not too much of course and not too big. Nobody else than the dressmaker and Agnes had seen her in it until now and Phoebus was blown away from her look. Even if it was a tradition she decided not to wear a veil because it looked weird with all her hair.

Phoebus was absolutely jealous she got Claudes wife and not his.

"Thank you.", Esmeralda answered. "I'm so excited."

"You love him, right?" He lifted his arm and she grabbed it.

"Yes." They left the room to the side wing and walked to the middle of the main wing. She had to dress inside the church just as Frollo.

"And he loves you." They made a slight turn and stood on the red carpet which lead to the altar where Frollo already stood. They saw him stare in their direction. Quasimodo sat with Béatrice on a pew, the archdeacon behind the altar and everyone watched the bright.

"Yes." They began to walk.

"Then you have nothing to fear."

"Thank you, Phoebus."

"Don't thank me. He's your future husband. Thank him."

They reached the altar and took their places. Esmeralda saw Claude in his grey eyes and felt nothing else than love. She had to smile.

"You're a true goddess.", he whispered lovely and she smiled even more.

The archdeacon began the ceremony. It was perfect. The parents felt like nothing could ever destroy their luck or their love. Emerald and grey were focused on each other, beard all kind of possible futures of a family they would be from now on. Nothing was able to distract them from each other and they felt they were meant to be together. Destiny and god lead them together to show the world what true love and luck is.

"..I now pronounce you husband and wife.", the archdeacon ended his speech. "You may kiss the bright."

Frollo leaned forward and gave Esmeralda the first kiss as her husband. They closed their eyes and enjoyed the perfect moment. Still extremely near Esmeralda whispered something.

"You`re the love of my life."

"And you are mine." They kissed again and held hands, even crossed their fingers.

Béatrice laughed while she saw her parents doing this until they looked at her. She wanted to get lifted up by one of her parents and Frollo went to her. "We love you as well, my little rose." He kissed her right, Esmeralda her left cheek. She giggled and screeched.

"This is so wonderful. I'm so happy for Esmeralda!", Quasimodo breathed as he watched the family cuddle and kiss each other.

"Maybe you will find a girl as well, boy.", Phoebus grinned and hit him on his back.

The ceremony was over and they decided to leave the family in peace. While Phoebus left the cathedral, Quasimodo took the stairs to his chambers and the archdeacon cleaned the altar the Frollo family sat on a pew in the middle of the church.

"Wife.", Claude breathed over and over again while he watched Esmeralda stroke their child.

"Husband.", she whispered back and came a little bit closer. She laid her head on his chest, he supported and stroke her. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Your love. Your mistakes. Your life and our baby."

"Don't thank me for the mistakes I made."

"If you hadn't done them we never would be here.", she came very close to his face. "We never would have lived together, we never would have had a child together and we never would have been married. I thank you. For everything."

"I thank you, too. For being my sweet gypsy girl. For never trie to run. For your trust and love, your soul and heart, your innocence and your...", he stroke her over the healing on her cheek, "...perfection. I thank you for Béatrice and for being my wife. You made me a true man. You healed my wounds just with your appearance, you let me forget the evil of this world with your voice and my god.. I love you so much I will never be able to show it whole even if I would trie thousands of years." He dragged her gently with the hand he had laid on her cheek and they kissed a very long time.

Esmeralda was happy and felt secure. Frollo felt the same he only was a little disappointed they hadn't a gigantic ceremony. He would have loved to see all the jealous stares from the citizens of Paris but more important was the reason he would have celebrated their love like Esmeralda deserved it.

"What are you thinking about?", she asked him random.

"Marry me." She laughed a bit and smiled at him.

"We are married, darling.", she grabbed his left hand and pointed at his golden wedding ring. Then she placed her hand on his and pointed at her slightly more elegant wedding ring.

"Esmeralda Frollo.", he kneed down before her and took her hand between his hands. His two women stared at him. "Will you be my wife?"

"Yes. I will." He stood up again and they kissed.

"Now I asked you and this is a proper wedding.", he smiled.

* * *

It was their wedding night and they enjoyed it so much they loved each other the whole night until the sun rise and the bells of the Notre Dame greeted the new day. Finally they had nothing to be concerned about anymore. They sat naked in her four poster bed, Frollo leaned against the wood, with Esmeralda between his legs leaned against him. His arms were wrapped around her belly and she stroke over his underarms and his hands.

"My sweet wife.", he murmured in her ear. "Do you like me?"

„Yes." She smiled. She loved this question he asked her since she first got here and he loved it as well. Especially the answer. "We should get up. I can hear our baby."

"No. I want to stay here with you the whole day. She's fine with Agnes and Phoebus." Gentle kisses were placed upon her neck and shoulder. „Esmeralda. Let me love you from now on."

"You loved me the whole night."

"Allow me to love you as much as we made Béatrice." Esmeralda forbid him to let him ejaculate inside her.

"Claude..", she sighed. "Isn't she enough?"

"I.. I'm sorry. I just think she might get lonely as only child."

"She will have friends in school."

"What if they don't like her?"

"Please. It's Béatrice we're talking about."

"I know.. excuse me."

"Darling.. Claude, my beloved husband..", she kneed down, turned and sat on his lap with spreaded legs, "...I'm just not ready for a second child. Please don't push me. It's perfect how it is now." She gave him a kiss and he laid his hands on her hip.

"I promise not to ask again. I will wait for you." Esmeralda felt his masculinity on her lower area and smiled. He wasn't hard but she wanted him to get hard.

"I don't think my body want to wait.", she grinned and laid her hands around his shoulders. „How about yours?"

"My body is not in charge at the moment."

"What is in charge then?"

"The will to fulfill your wish not to make a second child." Is this the reason he wasn't in heat? She was.

"What about your wishes? Or at least the wishes of your body.", she moved her hip forth and back and rubbed her womanhood against his crotch.

"I don't wish for that.", he exhaled. "Please, stop it." His head turned red.

"Since when?", she was surprised and a little bit offended. "Now that you're married with me you don't want my body anymore, or what?" She stopped her moves. "You were a lover this night, an animal, you did your duty as husband and now it's suddenly over? Now you can get fat and lazy?"

"Esmeralda, no. It´s nothing like that. I love you and your body. I just ... I can't .."

"Why?", she now was really offended. She weighted as much as before she got pregnant again, her breasts were still a bit larger than usual and her skin didn't show she was a mother. What was his problem? Normally she had to stop him.

"I'm out of energy. I gave you everything I had. I need to rest." Her bad feelings blew away and she stared at him.

"Oh..", she murmured. "You're just tired."

"Yes. I'm sorry I can't give you what you want right now. I wish I could but please.. let me sleep."

She smiled and toyed with one of his curls.

„I´m sorry.", she murmured. „Forgive me."

„Kiss me and everything is forgotten.", he grinned and she placed her lips upon his.

"You're so cute. Sleep, baby. My beloved husband.", she whispered and petted his face with hers. They lovely rubbed their cheeks and noses against each other to deepen their love and need.

"My sweet wife." He gave her a kiss and they laid down. Frollo pulled the blanked upon them, gently dragged Esmeralda to him and laid his arm around her. He stroke over her lower belly.

"Good night mama."

"Good night papa."

 **Unfortunately the wedding is just a small part here but because it had to be a quiet one (stupid king Dx) it had to be this short!**

 **Poor Phoebus.. its getting worse and worse for him. (The punishment for adultery was death penalty for real! the betrayed one really was allowed, had to!, choose how the other one get killed. cruel, isnt it?) We will see if Esmeralda is right about his behavior or if he choose to do something else**

 **And hey, I finally found the horizontal line xD no x.x.x.x.x anymore yay! xD**


	26. a hot bath can do wonders

chapter 26 - a hot bath can do wonders

The echo of the prays were wonderful soft in the gypsy girls ears. She sat on a dark wooden pew and thought. She didn't pray. Still she wasn't christian and still had her own god but she loved the silence inside this building. Sometimes if she needs a little bit time for herself she came here. And at the moment she needed time for herself. There were different things she had to think about.

Phoebus came this morning to her and asked for his release of his duties.

 _What do you mean you want leave us?", she asked concerned._

 _"I want to quit my work here. There is something else I have to take care about which needs a lot of time."_

 _"Fleur?"_

 _"Yes. Since she gave birth to her son she's ill. Since two weeks now. I don't know why but I feel responsible for her."_

 _"I can understand this. But I worry about you. You look unhappy."_

 _"I am. We argue every time she got enough power to stay wake for a few hours. I wouldn't argue with her but I think she can't forgive herself for what she had done. She cries a lot and refuse to breast-feed him. She didn't even gave him a name yet. She does not hold him, she does not pet him. Nothing. She only stares at him how he cries besides her. I .. I don't know what to do."_

 _"Phoebus, I am so sorry. Of course you can go. We will pay you further to support you. You will get everything you need but please, don't tell Claude about your problem. I will tell him. He has enough trouble in his work."_

 _"Thank you, Esmeralda. I am glad to have a friend like you."_

 _"Yes.", she said and smiled at him to cheer him up a bit. He thanked her again and left her after they said good bye the last time for a very long time._

Esmeralda knew she wouldn't see Phoebus in years again. Maybe a short 'hello, how are you' on the street but nothing more. And even if she always thought he wasn't a friend of her she now knew she missed him. As a person around her, as servant and as friend.

She sighed heavily. Phoebus and Fleur made her think about what was going on between her and Claude. Just a few hours ago they argued properly for the very first time. Esmeralda felt guilty. It was his first day off since months and she had nothing else to do than to refuse his wish to be in her near. Claude took their daughter and slammed the door to leave the palace of justice with her.

"Esmeralda. What a nice surprise to see you here.", Paulus said. The archdeacon just came out of his chambers and went through the cathedral. "What do you pray for, my child?"

"I don't pray. I'm just here to not be with Claude."

"What happened, my dear?", he sounded concerned.

"We had our first argue today. But It's not the main reason I wanted to come here. I already wanted to be alone since a few days but I think it was the one thing too much."

"An argue is nothing to worry about. Every married couple argue one in a time. It's normal. Don't worry, my dear."

"I know, it's just..", she sighed.

"My child? You look very concerned. Maybe a pray will end your worries. Try it."

"I'm not christian, father."

"God hears every word from everyone. He's great."

"I don't think god can help me with the decision I have to make."

"What decision?"

"Claude wishes for a second child. But I am not ready. I still got the feelings he caused me as he stole my newborn. I said I would have forgiven him, which is true, but my heart can't. What if he does it again? I couldn't stand it. I fear I will kill him if he comes in my near as soon as I am pregnant again."

"Your worries are unnecessary. I never saw a man love his wife like he does. He would never do something cruel against you again. He still comes here to search for forgiveness before god. Esmeralda, my daughter, you two are meant to be together. Have you ever talked with him about your worries?"

"No. I think I would hurt him too much if he knew how I feel about him. But I also fear he will leave me if I stay with my opinion not to give him what he want. I know him. If he doesn't get what he want he destroys everything around him and even himself. Nobody could stop him. I don't know what to do, father."

"Unfortunately I can't help you, my dear. This is a topic only you and your husband can talk about properly. I am just here to hear your worries."

"You are right. I have to make a decision."

"Don't forget that there is more than just black and white.", he smiled at her.

"Thank you, father."

The archdeacon stood up and left the ministers wife.

After two more hours Esmeralda stood up as well and left the church. She wanted to talk with Claude about her thoughts and walked back to the palace of justice. She hoped he would be home again. Otherwise she would wait for him.

* * *

"I can't believe she said that.", Frollo grumbled annoyed. He held Béatrice in his arms and walked at the Seine.

"You angry?", Béatrice asked.

"I am. But not because of you." He kissed her cheek and she giggled.

"Mama?"

"Yes. Mama and I had an argue. She said something I don't like. And I said something she don't like."

"Ah?"

"You want to know why we argued?"

"Ya."

"I don't have to work today and I wanted to use this time to be with mama. But she said she wanted to be on her own. I gave her a kiss and she pushed me aside."

"Push, push.", Béatrice repeated after him and pushed his chest.

"Right. Then I tried to hug her but she only said I would be too devoted. She would need more space. I don't get it. She has enough space as long as I am at work. I miss her. Béatrice, can you understand me? I miss mama every single minute I am not with her."

"You miss mama."

"I do. How smart you are. I am so proud of you.", he grinned lovely and poke her cheek.

"Papa!", she screeched in amusement and grabbed his nose. "Nah!", she suddenly exhaled and stared pass him.

"What?", he followed her stare and saw Esmeralda come outside the cathedral. He didn't realize they already walked this far. They almost surrounded the whole city while he grumbled and thought about their first argument. "It's mama. Shall we go to her?"

Béatrice looked at him and saw his sad eyes.

"No."

"No?" It was the first time Béatrice refused to go to Esmeralda. Every time she had to choose between her and him she chose Esmeralda. Which was absolutely normal but right now she chose him. His heart made a jump in his chest. His baby wanted to be with him and not with her for the first time!

"Down." Frollo let her down and took her hand to support her. Her walk wasn't the best at all and as long as nobody helped her she fell down a lot.

"Where are you going, Béatrice?"

"Jehan." Slowly they went along the Seine until they reached Jehan's grave. It was in near of the Notre Dame but it was hidden very well. They already visited his grave a few times and Béatrice remembered its position every time.

Father and daughter placed a few new flowers on it, stood there for a long time and prayed until they went back to their home.

* * *

Esmeralda meanwhile reached the palace of justice and was looking for Claude to make an excuse. He wasn't home. Béatrice neither.

After a few minutes of searching she decided to wait for him and prepared a glass of wine for him. After he took a walk he always drank one glass. She also prepared the bathtub for that she could take a bath after they talked.

While she stared at the red liquid she thought about how she could make him clear what she felt without hurt him too much but nothing came to her head.

"..a dog?", she suddenly heard as Frollo and Béatrice came back. She stood up but sat down again, didn't know how to behave. She would wait until he comes in their bedroom where she sat on a chair.

"No."

"A duck."

"Papa!", her daughter laughed.

"A horse."

"Ya."

"Really? You want a horse?"

„Cuddle horsy."

"But you can cuddle me and mama. You got your dolls and..." Silence. "See? You can cuddle me like a horse and I carry your around." Esmeralda heard her daughter laugh but she must be tired because she spoke silent.

"Good night, rose. Sleep well." She heard how Claude closed the door of Béatrice's children's room and came in her direction.

Slowly he opened the door and closed it.

"Esmeralda...", he said surprised. He thought she would walk around the city.

"Hello, Claude." Her head turned slightly red.

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch?", he said without moving.

"No. I..", she stood up and came to him. "I wanted to excuse me."

„I don´t think it´s necessary. I know why you said you wanted to be alone."

„You .. know?"

„I´m like Marius."

„What?"

„He imprisoned you for five years. I imprisoned you. He beat you. I slapped you and caused your healing. He raped you. I .. raped you. He left you for eight years. I wanted to leave you forever with my death. Nobody asked you what you thought about your wedding. Both weddings. Someone else made this decision for you. And I´m even worse. I stole your newborn. I´m more evil than him, more.."

„.. Claude, stop it.", she went to him and hugged him. „You´re nothing like him."

„Haven´t you listened to me? I did the same cruel things to you as him. You deserved someone better and I know it."

„You imprisoned me because you feared to lose me. To lose your love. He did it because he was an asshole. You raped me, yes, but you didn't hurt me like him. You were gentle. I saved you as you wanted to commit suicide. I would have even pushed him outside the window.", she kissed him. „You asked me if I wanted to be your wife in the church and I said yes. And I would say yes every time you ask me again." She gave him another kiss. „You stole my newborn but you gave her back to me. You are her father and that´s wonderful. And.. well..", she touched her healing on her cheek and let off of him. He was surprised but didn´t say a word.

Suddenly she slapped him so hard his head turned aside and his cheek got red.

„What..!?", he exhaled in surprise as he stared at her again.

„..Now we´re quit.", she smiled at him. He wasn´t able to say something. „I love you, Claude. Don´t think bad about you. You are the perfect man. You´re lovely and gentle to your family. Maybe you´re harsh and cruel against scum but they deserved it. Baby..", she laid her cheek with the healing on his red one. „..there is no other person on this planet I love more. I need you. And I will never allow you to punish yourself again." She placed her hands on his waist and he only stared at her. Still he didn´t know what to say.

„Esmeralda, I .."

„.. ssh.", she kissed him to stop his words and gently dragged him in their private bathroom. Without words they slowly began to pull down their clothes. Esmeraldas fingers were busy to open the buttons of his waistcoat while he placed his hands on her back to open the corset of hers. „The buttons.…", she whispered in his ear. Instead of answering he grabbed the sidepieces and ripped it open bit by bit. Every time he ripped it a exciting breath left Esmeraldas lungs. She loved his strength.

Frollo was ready to take her. He wanted her. Her words made him feel so good because he knew they were spoken from her heart. He felt she would love him for eternity and this made him want her even more.

Standing in the warm bathroom, naked, breathing heavily, looking at each other in love they stared in each others eyes without body contact. Slowly Frollo lifted up his arms and lifted Esmeralda up. She wrapped her legs around his hip just as her arms around his neck.

„I love you, Claude.", she whispered as he didn´t move. It was a magical moment.

„You´re my love.", he whispered back as he lifted his leg and got into the bathtub with her. „You´re my life." The water was warm. Their bodies didn´t cause any noise as they slid inside the liquid. The bathtub was big and oval. The couple had enough space to move like they wanted.

They sat in its middle. Esmeralda sat on his lap with spreaded legs while he kneed and supported her with his hands on her back. She had to look down a bit to see him in the eyes. His innocent look and his grey, puppy like eyes made her melt away.

„Forgive me.", she whispered. „I always want to be with you."

Frollo began to grumble in happiness and began to kiss her throat. Her shoulders. Down to her breasts. How perfect they were. Soft and round. Big and brown. Her nipples were hard. A sign for him she was ready. He didn´t needed this sign to see she wanted him but it was a detail he loved and he could use. His tongue slowly licked over her nipple, made it wet just like her lower body in the water.

A short and silent moan left her body. Her hands now wandered up to his head and began to massage him.

„Be gentle.", she murmured. „Be as gentle as you were as you first took me."

„I will.", he murmured back and kissed her breasts. He loved them. He loved their look and he loved their smell. He loved their weight, their size, their color.

A hand of him wandered down on her butt. The other one joined and he slowly dragged her on to enter her. Another part of her body he loved.

Esmeralda bit her lip as she felt how he slid inside her. Frollo closed his eyes. He felt her muscles down there. Soft and warm.

Without making too much moves he moved his hip a bit up and down. Thanks to the water he was able to lift Esmeralda up and down as he wanted and needed. She was as light as a feather.

The water also helped him to slip inside her as deep as he could. It was easy for him to make her feel his whole length. It was easy to make her feel the possibilities of this position.

He got a bit faster.

Esmeralda groaned. She closed her eyes as well, pressed her hip on his every time he lifted her up and down again. How hot he was. How hot _she_ was.

„Do you like me?", he wanted to know as he opened his eyes again after a few minutes of pushing inside her.

„How could I not?" Their lips found each other and presented their feelings. Their faces were as near as possible. They felt each others breathing on their skin. Their heat, the energy he wanted to give her.

Frollo wanted more. He promised her to be gentle but his body was strong. Strong desires flooded his veins. He got harder and pushed her backwards. Gentle. And slow.

Without losing contact he placed her a bit under him. He was on top now. His back cramped a bit as he felt how Esmeraldas finger nails dig inside his flesh. He had to held her up for that she wouldn´t drown.

One hand he used to support her, the other hand he needed to support himself. Grabbing the wood of the bathtub he now laid between her legs. She spreaded them to let him inside her again what he immediately did after they found a good position.

Now he could push stronger and still be gentle. Esmeraldas grip got softer after she felt he held her up.

She stroke his cheek, dragged his head to her and kissed him lovely while he pushed a bit harder and faster. Hip on hip they didn´t lose contact. Searched for her deepest places and his greatest moves.

They didn't know how long they made love that way but it felt like eternity. It was great. It was hot. It was erotic.

Rhythmically and without saying a word they felt how their bodies boiled.

Feelings of perfection and pure lust flooded Frollos inners and he felt how his orgasm was about to come. Esmeralda felt it too and placed her hands on his hip. She ended their kiss, looked him in the eyes and made him leave her inners to release his white, liquid love.

Even if she decided to accept his wish for another child she just couldn´t. She didn´t know why but something said her to wait even if she feared he would leave her for this.

Frollo meanwhile just felt perfect. He didn´t matter if he came in- or outside Esmeralda as long as he was allowed to make love with her. As long as she staid with him. He accepted her wish not to get pregnant again and had nothing against it anymore. He didn´t want to lose her because of his stubborn head. He loved her too much and he could never forgive himself if she would leave him for not being patient.

His erection dwindled while his seed mixed with the water. They hold their position without losing a word. Their look said everything they needed to know. These two are in harmony. No argue, no matter how loud or long, could make them stop love each other.


	27. happy birthday dear minister

chapter 27 - happy birthday dear minister

The kitchen in the chambers of the Frollo family was a little mess. Camille had to prepare the breakfast for the female Frollos and the birthday breakfast for the male one. It was November thirteen and Frollos birthday and the breakfast had to be something special. The cook knew exactly what to do to fulfill Esmeraldas order.

Unfortunately for him Béatrice was in an age she wanted to help everyone. She was interested in the things in the kitchen, in the things the servants did and even in the things her father did while he was at work. While she was outside she wanted to ride Snowball on her own or wanted to patrol with the soldiers.

Camille had no help. The other servant who was responsible for the kitchen together with him was ill and so he had to clean after Béatrice until Esmeralda would come back or anyone would come help him.

But luckily Béatrice was concentrated on one thing when she does something and didn't lose interest too fast which made it easy for him to watch her. At the moment the cook and her stood in the scullery which was a big room. It was stuffed with all different kinds of food and things needed to make delicious meals.

Camille looked around and searched after the right bread.

His little master found a packet which looked quiet interesting. Before the cook could react she dragged it outside and let it fall down. It was too heavy for her.

"Flower.", she said quiet proud as she turned to the cook and held up her hands with a bit flour in it. She was completely white just as the floor.

Camille turned and saw the mess. As he looked down he saw the grinning white girl and had to grin on his own.

"What are you doing, sweetie? Well..", he grabbed a small bowl and kneed down. "Thank you.", he smiled at her and she let the white stuff fall down as he held it under her hands. "And it's called flour, not flower."

"Flour.", Béatrice repeated after him and searched for other things she thought the cook could need.

"Oh, no. We don't need that.", he said as he saw she wanted to drag out the beans. He just had a second to place the bowl with flour in it to stop and grab his little master. The first thing he had to do now was to free her from the white powder. If one of her parents would see her like this he would get punished. They can get very angry when something happened to their daughter while they're not with her.

"No.", she said as he started to free her from the flour.

"We have to clean you. If your papa sees you like this.."

"..no.", Béatrice looked at him with wet eyes and he melt away.

"At least your face, sweety." She made a pout and stood silent for a moment.

"Not this.", she held up her white skirt which was red once. "Promise."

"I promise.", the cook said and cleaned at least her face and hair.

As he was finished Béatrice walked away and back into the room with all the food.

"Cake.", she laughed. "Cake for papa."

"Your papa don't like candy." The cook followed her and watched her while he took care of the flour on the ground.

"Cake!", she grumbled and dragged the cook.

"Alright, alright. Do you want to help me?"

"No."

"No?", he asked confused.

"I do." Ah, she wanted to do it on her own.

"Well then. Am I allowed to help you?"

"Ya.", she smiled and looked around. "This one.", she pointed at the sugar.

"Very good, baby.", a female voice said.

"Mama!", Béatrice laughed and ran to her who stood in the doorway. Esmeralda lifted her up and they cuddled and kissed to greet as always.

"What happened? You're white everywhere.", she asked the girl and poked her nose.

"Flour."

"I'm sorry, madame.", Camille said. "Béatrice was too fast for me. I wanted to clean her but she refused it."

"Don't worry. It's ok. Luckily Claude isn't here. He would have yelled at you.", she laughed. "By the way, I got what you asked for."

"Oh, madame. Thank you very much but I would have bought myself."

"I was in near of this baker anyway. Here.", she gave the cook a small package with sugar.

"Perfect. Now I can make caramel. This sugar is the best. The other one is too lumpy. Thank you, madame." The cook cleaned up the mess Béatrice made in the kitchen and Esmeralda took her in her children's room to dress her properly.

"Papa home?", Béatrice asked Esmeralda.

"Yes, my dear." She had lifted the twenty-three months old Béatrice up and had placed her on a table. It was still early. About ten am. "He is still sleeping. But we have to let him sleep. He had a hard day yesterday."

"Work.", Béatrice smiled.

"Hmh.. work. Important work." Agnes came in and discussed a few details about this day with Esmeralda while Béatrice left her room with another servant.

As the servant came back without her, Esmeralda regretted she let her daughter walk away.

"Where is Béatrice?"

"In your sleeping room, madame."

"I told her not to wake up her papa.", she sighed. "It's his birthday. He should get some more sleep at least today." She left and walked to their bedroom. Slowly and quiet she opened the door and looked inside.

Frollo laid in the bed and seemed to sleep. Béatrice laid next to him and laid in his arms. She had cuddled in his sleeping shirt and had closed her eyes.

"How cute.", Esmeralda breathed as she saw her beloved cuddling. She heard her daughter breath like she would have fallen asleep and saw Claudes hand gently hit on the bed a few times to give his wife the signal to lay next to him. As she looked at him, he watched her with nearly closed eyes. She smiled, laid next to them and came as close as possible. Béatrice was now in their middle.

"She's sleeping.", he murmured.

"Did she wake you?"

"Yes. But she really tried not to.", he smiled and looked in his daughters peaceful small face.

"Happy birthday, Claude." Esmeralda placed one hand on his and they crossed fingers.

"Thank you, my love." They still were extremely silent. Claude gently moved his arm Béatrice laid on and dragged her a bit down. Now he was able to stroke his head against Esmeraldas. They gently touched faces as they always did if they want to express their love. After that he gave her a kiss. "I got something for you.", he whispered.

"For me? It's your birthday, darling."

"I know." He grinned and grabbed behind him. He held a small package in his hands.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

The gypsy unwrapped the thing in her hands and laughed silent.

"Oh Claude. I love you, too.", she smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course." She held up a white rose he had placed in the box and laughed again. They cuddled for a while and decided to get up.

"Béatrice.", Frollo whispered in his daughters ear. She still was sleeping. "Little Rose.", he got a bit louder.

"Mmh.", she grumbled and rubbed her eyes with her tiny hands.

"Wake up." She opened her eyes and saw in her fathers grey eyes. The same grey he saw while he looked in her eyes. "Good morning." He kissed her forehead.

"You wake."

"Shocking, isn't it?"

"Eh?" Béatrice was too young to understand sarcasm.

"Papa made a joke.", Esmeralda whispered in her ear.

Frollo stood up and dressed while his girls watched him. Well. Esmeralda did, Béatrice toyed with her mothers hands. After he was finished they walked in the dining room which was decorated very stylishly and sat down.

"What's this?", Frollo said as he saw a little bit flour at his daughters ear. He cleaned it and looked at the powder at his fingers. "Flour? Was she in the kitchen again?"

"She helped to bake a cake for you.", Esmeralda said and began to eat.

"I think it's alright then. She is very curious and I support that."

Frollo cut Beatrice's food like every time they ate together and began to feed her.

"Papa. No.", she said as he held up the piece of bread.

"Do you want to eat on your own?"

"Yes." It wasn't the first time she wanted to eat on her own but Frollo tried it nevertheless. He loved to feed her.

"Are you sure?"

Instead of answering him, Béatrice looked at him, took the bread of his hands and chew on it.

Esmeralda watched this play and was extremely amused.

"She grew too fast.", he said said to Esmeralda.

„Don´t forget to support her.", she grinned. She stroke over his head and cheek and returned eating.

They ate in peace for a while and talked about things they have seen or heard the last few days.

"Play."

"Are you done eating, rose?", Frollo asked Béatrice.

"Ya. You play?", she wanted to know.

"I thought we could go for a walk but if you want to play.."

"..Walk outside.", she laughed. "Snow?"

"Well yes. There is snow outside. It's winter now. You like snow, don't you?"

"Yes! White snow.", she hopped up and down in her chair and was excited. She loved winter. This year it came later than usual but this night it finally snowed.

Frollo lifted her up, placed her on the ground and she immediately ran to the door. She fell down a few times. She was extremely good in talking but walking was something she still had great problems with. But she didn't care. She only stood up again and walked further.

"Béatrice, where are you going?", Esmeralda asked after her a bit louder but Béatrice didn't stop.

"Snow, snow, snow!", she sung and reached the door.

"Come back here, Rose.", Frollo exhaled as he grabbed her in her walk and lifted her up.

"Snow!"

"I know but you have to wait for us." The family dressed properly and left the palace of justice.

Alexandre joined them as he saw them leaving.

Frollo held Béatrice at her hand while she trudged through the snow and looked down. She sung a melody he never had heard. Esmeralda meanwhile talked with Alexandre.

While Frollo and Béatrice played with the frozen liquid and threw snowballs at the guards they met Esmeralda and Alexandre walked behind them and talked about private things like if Alexandre was married or if he had kids.

* * *

After two hours of walking they visited Quasimodo and stayed there for about four hours until Béatrice wanted to go back home.

"Byebye, brother.", she hugged him.

"Byebye, sister.", he hugged her back. Frollo wasn't comfortable at all they called them this way. He never saw Quasimodo as his son and even if he raised him he wasn't the opinion Béatrice should call him 'brother'.

Esmeralda always said she loved how their relationship was and tried to show Claude her point of view but sometimes he was extremely stubborn.

"Papa angry?", Béatrice asked her mother as they walked back.

"I'm not angry, rose.", Frollo said. The two adults walked side by side and Esmeralda had their child in her arms.

"You happy?"

"Now that we're home, yes.", he answered her as they took the stairs to their chambers.

As he closed the door behind them Esmeralda placed Béatrice in her children's room for that she could play with Agnes.

"Stay here. Your papa and I have to talk about boring adult stuff.", Esmeralda said to her daughter and Agnes came in.

She heard her laugh with Agnes as she left the room.

"What boring adult stuff do we need to talk about, my love?" Frollo was curious what would come now.

"Come.", Esmeralda grabbed his wrist and gently lead him to their bedroom. "There is still a birthday present I want to give you."

"Oh, yes.", Frollo exhaled in anticipation. He hoped for a erotic evening with her and grinned at her as she locked the door behind. But she ignored his try to kiss her and walked to their big closet.

She pushed away her many dresses he bought for her without her permission or knowledge and found what she was looking for. As she wanted to turn she felt her husbands hands on her belly as he hugged her from behind and turned her head to his.

"Is this my gift?", he whispered in her ear.

"Yes. I hope you like it. I thought this might be something for you. If.. If you think it's too much to handle for you, you can give it back and we will find something else for you."

"You sound concerned. I hope it's nothing dangerous like a weapon."

"Don't be silly." She turned in his hands and gave him a sweet kiss. "Open it."

She held the box up and he took it. Slowly he unwrapped the colorful wrapped box. It was typical for Esmeralda to use all kind of colors for everything she did but he liked it. His once so grey home was now a warm, peaceful, nice and colorful place to life in.

As he placed the paper aside and opened the box he wasn't able to say a word. His breathing got fast and he needed to sat down on the bed. Staring at his gift he had to fight himself not to lose control about his feelings. He held his head, breathed very fast and his heartbeat raised immensely.

"Darling?", Esmeralda asked him as he didn't move. He looked up and had wet eyes.

"Where did you get this from?", he asked her weak. He held up the doll shaped as a puppy. One of its black eyes was once replaced with a blue button and its tail was sewed with a yellow string after it ripped. Frollo stroke over the string and remembered how he sat down as a young man in the middle of the night to repair his brothers favorite toy. He needed three hours because he never did something like this before. "I never thought to see it again."

"A good friend of yours helped me.", she sat next to him and stroke over his back.

Frollo lifted the doll up and smelled it.

"It's truly his. Esmeralda.. I .. I don't know what to say." He smelled the raspberries juice Jehan once spit over his toy. They tried to wash it clean but they didn't get rid of the smell.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes.", he exhaled. "Yes." He leaned to her and kissed her very long. "You gave me back my brother."

"I can't give you back your brother, Claude. He is.. not here anymore."

"I know he's dead. But you gave me all the memories back. You made him more alive again than he was since over twenty years." They kissed again and Frollo stroke over her cheek.

"There is something more."

"You already gave me this. I don't need more."

„I think you like it nevertheless." She laid her hand on his and looked him in the eyes. „Can you feel it?" She placed his hand on her belly and smiled at him.

"I think.. I don't understand.", he murmured.

"Claude, I'm pregnant."

"You.. you are?", he said confused. "But how?"

"Do you remember the evening we made love in the bathtub?"

"Yes."

"Well... It must have happened back then."

"Really?", he said happy and placed his ear on her belly. She stroke over his head and smiled.

"Yes."

"That's wonderful. But.. what about you? You always said you don't want a second child."

"I thought this through and I think this kid is a gift god gave us.", she smiled.

"This is the best birthday I ever had. My beloved wife is pregnant and my brother came back to me." He hugged her this much they fell backwards on the bed. He laid on her and cuddled her as much as he could. Esmeralda laughed because he tickled her unintentionally during his wild touches.

"I love you.", he breathed in her ear as he finally stopped to be this furious.

"I love you, too." They began to stroke each other and cuddled and kissed. Frollo was happy. Extremely happy about this day. Now that Esmeralda was pregnant again he finally could support her like she deserved it. He still felt unbelievably guilty for the time she was pregnant with Béatrice. They only saw each other five times and one time he even slapped her. He didn't let her feel his love upon her but now everything would change. He had to find someone who would replace him the next months. He didn't want to be away from her for just a single minute from now on. Everything should be perfect for her. He would carry her around and he would held her warm. He would massage her and be her pillow in her sleep.

"You are the first who know.", she murmured.

"Not even Béatrice? You tell her absolutely everything."

"No, not even her. You are the father and you should know first."

"Do you already know which gender our baby will get?"

"How should I know?", she laughed.

"You're the mother."

"Just because I am the mother doesn't mean I know everything." She toyed with his curl over his ear and they cuddled and kissed a long time.


	28. he likes them young

chapter 28 - he likes them young

A few weeks later Frollo found someone who could replace him a few months. Maybe a year.

Monsieur Guston. Jacque Guston was a lawyer who was under Frollos command for over ten years now and a loyal man. He was older than Frollo, had a beard and was a big man. The most important fact was that Guston had the same opinion about crime as Frollo which made the ministers choice for him extremely simple. The only thing Frollo didn't like about him was his humor but it wasn't something to be concerned about, as long as he would do his work properly.

"Your wine, monsieur.", a servant of Esmeralda said as she placed the wine on Frollos desk. He didn't knew this woman and asked her who she was.

"And who are you? Normally Agnes or Phoebus brings me my wine."

"Excuse me, sir. I am Justine. The newest servant of madame. I started work today.", she bend down and looked down. She was young. About twenty-five Frollo guessed. She had brown red hair and bright blue eyes. Some freckles on her nose and a bright skin tone. A beauty.

"A new one?", Frollo needed a moment to think about what he does next. "Excuse me, monsieur Guston. Finish this papers for tomorrow."

The man nodded and looked at Justine.

"Good." Frollo turned to the young girl. "Come with me."

They wanted to leave and without looking at her he ordered her to take the wine with her she forgot.

Closing the door of the ministers chambers, Justine did what he told her and went into the kitchen.

"Papa home!", Béatrice screeched and ran towards Claude. "Hug, hug!", she laughed as she slipped under his robe to hug his leg.

"How are you Béatrice?", Frollo asked her while he bend his head down and lifted his robe to see her.

"She's really excited today.", Esmeralda said as she walked to them.

"My love.", Frollo said in surprise as he felt her arms around his still bended body. "Could you let me go? I can't move.." Esmeralda laid on his back and held him in this position.

"Hm. I don't think so. Have you promised Béatrice something I don't know about?"

"Are you mad?"

"Maybe. Tell me and I might change my mind."

"Didn't she tell you?" Béatrice, who normally listened her parents while they talk, was busy hugging and cuddling her papa.

"She only laughed the whole day and asked for you. She was loud and kind of annoying. What have you told her?"

"I promised her a big birthday present." His head turned red because of his position. Béatrice's birthday was tomorrow. Esmeralda held him down with her weight. He was strong enough to lift her up but because of her pregnancy he didn't want to do something which might could press on her belly. "She could choose between a cat, a dog and a horse tomorrow."

"What?", Esmeralda said and let him go. "She's two years old. She's too young for a pet. Oh, Claude, why?", she said a bit annoyed. With a strong exhale Frollo bend up his body again and looked in her eyes.

"You got your goat back then."

"Djali was my partner to earn money and a friend. And I was seventeen as I got him."

"But Béatrice...

"... why a pet? She never saw a cat. And a dog is too much for us. Who should take care of him? You're working the whole day, she's too young and I will be busy with our second child in a few months."

"There are still the servants.", he said in self defense. He knew it was a stupid idea but he saw how happy Béatrice toyed with the animal dolls and he only wanted to make her even happier. "...she can get a horse she could ride on."

"Two years, Claude. Two! She can't even walk properly and you want her to _ride a_ _horse_?"

"Phoebus could train it until she's old enough. Where is he anyway? I haven't seen him in days. Is he ill?"

"He isn't ill. His wife is. That's why he left us."

"Left? When?"

"Three months ago. He wanted to take care of Fleur. She gave birth to a boy but refuses to feed or love him. The doctor said she would be mentally ill and he should care for her until she's fine again."

"Why haven't you told me?"

"I told you. You didn't listen."

"..I.. didn't listen? I always listen to you."

"No, you don't. But it doesn't matter. You have been tired. It's my fault."

"Tired?", he said confused. "I don't listen to you while I'm tired?"

"Yes." Béatrice crawled outside his robe and gave him a sign she wanted to get lifted up. He bend down and took her. Kisses got exchanged and a short "I love you.". After they finished greeting Esmeralda crossed her arms.

"See? She even greets you more than usual. Say her your idea was stupid."

"She can hear you, you know?"

"Tell her.", the gypsy girl turned and walked away. She was angry at him he said something stupid and dangerous to her daughter. A cat. Béatrice didn't even know how a cat look like and a dog? A dog needs too much time she would rather spend with her family. It's something like a baby only this one would never grow up. Béatrice will get a horse one day, that's for sure, as a Frollo and the ministers daughter but now she still had problems with on her own legs. A two years old riding a horse is extremely stupid and even more dangerous. If someone holds her, yes, but not on her own. Frollo let her sit in front of him as long as he rides Snowball very slow and not long. But even then Esmeralda worried about her baby. The black stallion was an huge beast.

Frollo meanwhile talked to his daughter.

"Béatrice, are you excited about the birthday present I promised you?"

"Ya. Horsy."

"You will get your present but only in a few years."

"Eh?"

"You're too young."

"No horsy?", she said sad.

"No horsy.", he shook his head and suddenly he saw tears in Béatrice's eyes. "Baby, there is nothing to be sad about. You will get a horse as soon as you are old enough, alright?" He stroke away a tear on her cheek. "Don't cry. We will find something better for your second birthday."

"No.", she whimpered. "Down."

Frollo placed her on the ground and she walked in the direction of Esmeralda.

"Where are you going, Béatrice?" She ignored him and suddenly he heard her whimper even louder.

"Mama!" She began to cry. "Mama!"

Frollo walked behind her and watcher her moves. He didn't understand since when Béatrice reacts this way if someone forbid her something. There were plenty forbidden things for her. But this reaction was new.

"What's wrong?" Esmeralda asked her as she lifted her up. "What happened, baby?"

"Papa..." Béatrice sniffed. "..evil."

"My poor baby." Esmeralda hugged and kissed, cuddled and stroke her while she gave Claude an angry stare.

"I only said she gets a horse later. When she's old enough."

Esmeralda understood and know what to do.

"Béatrice."

The girl sniffed.

"Papa meant the horse is too young. It still lives with his mama, just like you. It needs a few years until it can be friends with you."

"Ya?"

"Ya.", she smiled at her child.

Béatrice washed away her tears and sniffed again. She kissed her mother and grabbed her hand to play with it.

Esmeralda walked to Claude and whispered in his ear.

"You better don't mention this topic again until she's ready."

"Thank you, my love.", he whispered. "She's so different to Jehan and Quasimodo. They would have reacted in a whole other way."

"She's your daughter.", Esmeralda said normal again. "A Frollo and a girl."

"And the child of a goddess."

"Stop it." She said not without her cheeks turned red.

"Well. I think I have to do some work. I got an idea and have to search for a horse breeder."

"Oh lord..", Esmeralda exhaled, turned and walked away with Béatrice.

Frollo stared after his beloved girls and began to grin.

„Sir?", Justine asked. He turned and looked down. She´s a little bit smaller than Esmeralda. Suddenly he remembered why he wanted to talk to Esmeralda in the first way.

„What is it Justine?"

„Shall I prepare your horse?"

„Why?", he asked confused.

„I heard you wanted to find a horse breeder. If you want to go now I could prepare your stallion for that you can go out."

„No. I will walk."

„I could accompany you, sir." That´s new. A servant who wanted to accompany Frollo in their free will.

„Are you done here?"

„Yes, sir."

„Then you can come. I want to know who works for my wife." He still loved it to call Esmeralda his wife. It makes him feel manly.

„Of course.", she nodded and they left the palace of justice.

* * *

„The best horse breeder is behind the southern gate, sir."

„Where do you know this from?", Frollo wanted to know. The horse breeder behind the southern gate is where he got Snowball from years ago.

„He is my father." Now he was impressed.

„You´re Valjean´s daughter? I last saw you as you have been a newborn."

„Yes, sir. You know me?"

„I remember you, yes. You´re grown very well." He always liked her.

„Thank you, sir."

„Please. Call me Frollo. Sir is too official." They walked a while until they reached the Valjean´s place. Until they reached it Frollo wanted to know everything about her.

„Really?"

„Yes. I mean.. I look older but I don´t care.", she said.

„I guessed you twenty five."

„Well. Between eighteen and Twenty five is not a big gap."

„A gap of six years, my dear."

Suddenly they heard someone scream. It was Justines father who took care of his foals.

They went to him and Justine got quiet to let her master talk.  
„Good evening, monsieur Valjean."

„Ah, good evening, monsieur Frollo. What brings you here, sir?" He saw his daughter. „Justine?"

„Hello, father.", she said not without turning red.

„What a surprise to see you in his accompany.", he exhaled. Now Frollo got curious. He listened them.

„Yes, father."

„I always doubted you could be his but look at you now."

„Mine?", Frollo asked confused. The old Valjean turned to Frollo and shook his hand.

„When will the marriage be? I have to invite a lot of family members for this day.", he smiled at the minister.

„What? Marriage? I am already married." Now the old man stared at him and his daughter.

„Justine!"

„I´m sorry, father.", she said and looked away in embarrassment.

„Wait. What have I missed?", Frollo asked.

„Excuse me, sir. Justine always told me she would like you a lot and she will marry you one day. A dream of a naiv girl as I always said. But now she´s here with you. I thought she fulfilled her dream but .. I am sorry, sir."

„Oh.", Frollo stared at Justine who's head was completely red. „Unfortunately I am already married. And I am a father as well. But besides this..", he turned to the man again. „.. You´re daughter is a beauty. I could find a husband for her, if you don´t mind." He really liked Justine for some reason he couldn´t explain.

„It´s not necessary, sir. She will always be a single and I hope a virgin. She´s a dreamer. Nobody would marry her."

Now this topic got too deep for Frollo. Justine was a virgin.. some information he didn´t know what to do with. But this wasn´t why he got here and he was absolutely surprised to hear what he had heard. A girl liked him?

„Monsieur Valjean, I will take care of this of course, but at the moment I am here because of another reason."

„What is it, sir?"

„My daughter, Béatrice, will turn two tomorrow and I promised her a horse. My wife forbid it but we came to the conclusion she will get a horse later. When she turns five for example."

„Five is a good age for a kid to learn how to ride horses, sir. But why are you here then? You can choose from the foals in three years."

„Do you remember my stallion?"

„Of course. The best horse I ever had."

„I want him to be the father of my daughters horse."

„Ah. Now I see. Of course, sir. Well.. normally I like the stallions young. Your horse is a bit old but it won´t be a obstacle. The best is if you bring him here as soon as possible. Maybe the next days. We will find a good broodmare for him."

„Excellent. I will let him bring here and leave the rest to you. Send him back as soon as possible. I trust your skills, monsieur."

„Thank you, sir." The old man looked at his daughter who was still red.

„Come, Justine.", Frollo commanded and the girl trottet behind him.

Silence was the main event they had until they nearly reached the palace of justice.

„Justine.", Frollo asked, without turning to her.

„Yes, Frollo?"

„Do you love me?"

„…", she stood quiet.

„Answer."

„I .. I do."

„Don´t say a word to Esmeralda. It will be our secret."

„Yes, Frollo." She cleared her throat. „Frollo.. do you really think I am a beauty?"

„Many men would be happy to be seen with you at their side."

„Are you happy?"

Frollo stood quiet and turned red as well. Silence.

„I.. I think so."

This is something which turned into a wrong way. Frollo knew it but he couldn´t stop. He was absolutely fascinated a girl, a woman like Justine, could love a man like him without threatening her like he did with Esmeralda.

„I am happy to be under your command, Claude."

„.. Don´t call me Claude, Justine. We don´t know each other good enough…", he exhaled as she came closer. Why was she so damn pretty?

„We could change it.", she exhaled as well as she stood right behind him.

They stood there without moving for a while until Frollo turned and looked her in the eyes. His blood rushed through his vanes and he knew exactly why.

At the next morning Esmeralda missed Claude. He promised to be here, to wake up besides her and to prepare Béatrice's birthday with her.

As he finally came home it was about eleven am.. He looked as tired as he stood awake the whole night but Esmeralda didn´t ask where he was. She only greeted him very lovely and was happy to have him at home to celebrate his daughters second birthday.

 **Happy birthday Béatrice...**


	29. the demon of my past returned

chapter 29 - the demon of my past returned

It was cold outside. Snow fell down, ice creeped over glass. Homeless people freeze to death and water was as cold as the flames of hell hot.

Béatrice and Esmeralda laid in the gypsy girls double bed and slept. Frollo would have laid next to Esmeralda, would have stroke her, petted and kissed her and her belly. But he had desires again.

Since he was away for the first time two weeks ago he was able to ignore his desires upon Justine a few days but they came back. A demon he thought he got rid of. He wasn't at home. Didn't sleep next to his wife. Laid in a foreign bed. And thought.

The sun was about to rise. The night was over but he hadn't slept.

The door opened as a woman left his room and hundred different sounds and voices came to the ministers ears. The inn he was in was filled with scum and dirt. People he would never talk to but he felt like one of them. He wasn't worthy to stay somewhere else, especially not his home, as long as he wasn't able to get rid of the heat his body spreaded while he thought of Justine.

He stood up and walked in the bathroom. As he saw the bathtub, it was old and dirty - not like the one at his home, he felt even more ashamed. He remembered how Esmeralda and he made love in it. How she said she carry around his child because of this moments. How happy he was as she said it. And now? He only felt guilt.

Slowly he undressed his upper body. Guilt. Why have you done this, stupid man? Sin. Betrayal. Upon Esmeralda. His love. His life. She was a goddess for him. A woman he will always love. But what was he for her? Scum and dirt like the people in this inn. A rat. An abortion of once so well grown love which was only lust now. Wizened, bloody, unstoppable lust.

Naked he stood in the bathroom now. It was dark. It was cold. He was pale.

His hands wanted to grab his cat-o'-nine-tails as he heard knocks on the door. Who could it be? The devil perhaps. To drag him in hell where he belongs. Or did he just imagine a knock on the door and the picture of his beloved Esmeralda behind it to forgive him.

Knock. A dull female voice called him.

It wasn't an imagination. Fast he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hip, went to the door and slowly opened it just a little bit.

"Claude."

"Justine?" He only had the door opened a hand wide. "What are you doing here?"

"Madame is asking for you. And as I heard the woman who came out of your room I knew you are here."

"Esmeralda asked for me? Why? Is there a problem?" Now he worries.

"Can I come in?"

He opened the door full and let her in. He forgot his current clothing but as Justine turned red he remembered again and went into the bathroom again.

He dressed properly while they talked.

"Why asked Esmeralda for me?"

"She wanted to know where you are. You have been away the last nights and she worries if there is something wrong."

"She could have asked me when I was home."

"I don't know her full intentions, Claude. I only know you should be at home. She send every servant to search for you. I think she needs you."

"Everyone...and you are the one who finds me of course.", he grumbled. "Why do you think she needs me?"

"Well..."

"..wait.", he interrupted her and came dressed outside the bathroom. "I will ask her on my own."

He came to her and lead her outside. As he found the woman who was in his room this morning he paid her the rent and the food. She was the owner of this inn.

As they left Justine looked around.

"Don't you worry about your reputation when you sleep in here?"

"Nobody cares who you are in here. Lost souls don't mind, my dear."

While they walked to the palace of justice not a single word got exchanged. Frollo thought about what Esmeralda could want. Was she ill? Was Béatrice ill? He wasn't concentrated as long as he was at home and as long as he was away he couldn't think of something else than home.

Still silent he took the stairs up and opened the door to his chambers. He heard female voices. His wife and Agnes.

"Wait, I think I heard the door.", Esmeralda said and looked around a corner. As she saw her husband she walked towards him.

"Esmeralda, I am sorry. I should have been..." But she didn't let him finish. She hugged him and laid her head on his chest.

"I missed you.", she breathed. He scratched his head in confusion.

"Esmeralda, is there something wrong? Why have you called for me?"

"You weren't here as I woke up. Again. You promised me to be at my side."

"I.. I am sorry." Slowly he laid his arms around her even if he felt unworthy to do it.

"I hope you finally finished your work to be with me." She rubbed her head against him. A strange behavior of her.

"Yes.. Work." He looked aside. "I am finished now."

"Good.", she said silent and enjoyed his warmth. They stood there for about ten minutes until Esmeralda needed to pee. She promised to be back as soon as possible.

"Agnes."

"Yes, sir?"

"Why is Esmeralda this affectionate?"

"She's pregnant, sir.", she said confused about her masters lack of knowledge. "She was like this the last time she was pregnant just as she was the last three months."

"Really?"

"Sir, you should watch her more carefully. She is such a good person and need a lot of love during this time."

Now he understood why Esmeralda looked lifeless as he saw her during her first pregnancy. Nobody was there to give her what she needed. Human proximity. Warmth. Love.

"I see. You can go." Agnes nodded and left.

As Esmeralda came back Claude immediately lifted her up like a bright.

"What are you doing?", she laughed.

"I will be your husband from now on.", he smiled at her and carried her in their bed.

"You are my husband.", she said as he laid her down.

"Maybe on the papers and with my words but I will be it from now on with my whole existence. Esmeralda.. I have to confess something." He kneed down in front of her. She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Confess?"

"Yes. Esmeralda, before I can be there for you whole, I need you to know where I have been the last nights."

She only looked at him a bit confused. She didn't know what to say and decided to let him talk.

"Two weeks ago, as you hired Justine Valjean, I already found someone to replace me. I was done with work and I would have been there for you from this day on. Justine accompanied me to the horse breeder because I wanted to know who she is. I wanted to know who is working for my beloved goddess. And I found out she had feelings upon me." Esmeraldas eyes widened a bit. "Strong feelings. I wanted to return to you to be there for the next day. Béatrice's birthday. But instead Justine and I spend the night together to..."

"...You cheated on me?", she exhaled.

"... talk about our relationship." Now Esmeralda was completely confused. "I didn't cheat on you, Esmeralda. I never would. But I feel unbelievably guilty because my body wanted Justine this night. I wasn`t interested in her, my body was and still is. I resisted and made her clear that there will never be something between her and me."

"You have been away to.. Why haven't you told me?" She laid her legs on the bed to win a bit distance to him. "You wanted to cheat on me but you didn't. And you still have desires upon her?"

"I do. That's why I was away the last nights. I couldn't stand the thought to lay next to my beloved wife as long as my body wanted another woman."

Esmeralda stared at him and needed a while to get this clear.

"You're telling me you desire a woman who works for me since two weeks. You don't desire me anymore."

"That's not true. I love you..."

"...love, yeah. Maybe you still love me but you don't love me enough to tell me about your feelings. This wouldn't have been a problem if you would have told me the first day but now it's too late. Everyone desires someone else than the own husband or wife. It's normal. But you.. you have to tell me. You're different. Just remember what happened before I chose you at the pyre. Claude, I.. I feel betrayed. Even if there was never something between you and her, I feel betrayed. And not desirable."

"I am sorry, my love. You are the most beautiful being on gods earth and there will never be a woman I want and love more. I only can knee before you and beg for forgiveness."

Esmeralda needed a moment.

"I forgive you. But you will release Justine and find someone else. Do you even know how long I was looking for a good servant who could replace Phoebus?"

"I will find someone better."

Esmeralda sighed and stared at him. A picture of misery kneed in front of her. She knew he would never cheat on her. And she knew what a good man Claude was. She wasn´t mad at him or sad. She pitied him for having such a twisted mind.

"Come here.", she said and he sat next to her. "Hold still."

"What.." Esmeralda lifted his robe and freed his back from his clothing. "Esmeralda, what are you doing?"

"I want to see if you regretted your behavior." She looked as his naked back and for real, there were new wounds of lashings. Some were about to heal, some were still red and a few began to bleed as she stroke over them.

"I regretted my desires every single night I wasn't with you."

"You did." She let off of his clothing and he dressed properly again.

They stood silent for a while.

"Is there someone you desire?", Frollo wanted to know.

"Not anymore."

"Phoebus.", Frollo grumbled. "All the time he was here you wanted him. I knew it."

"Yes. But I wanted you way more."

"Thats good to hear." He still grumbled silent. "Why haven't you told me?"

"What would have happened if?"

"You're right."

"I think we're quit now. And I promise you to tell who I desire as soon as I see someone again I desire." She took his hand. "Do you promise me the same? I don't want you to hurt yourself again because of such a thing."

"I promise.", he said after a short while and he stroke her cheek. "I still don't know for what I deserved you."

"One day you will know." As he leaned forward to kiss her he laid a hand on her belly and felt as happy as he was as Esmeralda first told him she was pregnant. This time he knew it was his baby from the first day on.

"I love you, Esmeralda.", he whispered and kissed her lovely.

"You're such a romantic.", she smiled and poke his nose. „Could you promise me something else?"

„Everything."

„Don´t make problems where no problems are. Please."

„I try my best."

„Your best is enough."


	30. the son he never wanted

chapter 30 - the son he never wanted

„Hello?", a female voice echoed through the nearly empty place of Quasimodo. The bell ringer was up with his bells to look over the city. The sun lay on his bright skin, the cold wind brought him the delicious smell of fresh baked bread and the birds flew around the great cathedral and greeted him with high pitched tweets. „Hello? Is anyone here?"

„Huh?", he murmured as he heard the woman and looked down. Without loosing a single second he climbed down the wooden pillars. He saw her from above. Her blond, long hair. Her green dress. Her brown shoes.

With a loud bump he landed right in front of the scared woman.

„Oh no. Don´t be scared, please.", he said with a nice voice as the woman took a few steps backward.

„I..I..", she couldn't say more. She never has seen someone like Quasimodo.

The hunchback was used to Esmeraldas nice words and her not scared daughter upon him. He nearly forgot how the people react when they see him. This woman was the first person who was scared of him since a long time. The last time he left his tower was the day Esmeralda invited him to the festival of fools. He hided his face behind his big hands.

„What do you want?", he asked.

„I wanted to know who rings the bells as beautiful as they sound. I just came to Paris to visit my brother."

„You have seen me now. Now go."

„Why are you so rude?", she came nearer.

„I? You are scared of me. Of my look. I´m not the rude one."

„You should watch your tongue. Has no one ever told you how to behave while a woman is around?"

„No.", he got curious. This woman was different. He looked through a small gap between his fingers and saw her blue eyes laying on him.

„I thought so. Now show me your face."

„You only would be scared more."

„I am not scared. I was just surprised. You jumped right in front of me."

„I´m sorry." He lifted his hands and showed his face.

„Now. What´s your name?"

„Quasimodo."

„Who gave you your name?"

„My master. Who are you?"

„Excuse my manners. I am Madellaine."

„Madellaine, is this really you?", a man asked behind her. She turned and saw Phoebus.

„Brother!", she smiled. „What a coincidence to meet you here."

„Yes, it is." They hugged and greeted. „What are you doing here?"

„I wanted to see who rings the bells of Notre Dame this nice. And I found him."

„No, I mean here. In Paris."

„Oh. Father is calling."

„Why?"

„I.. I will return to my bells.", Quasimodo stumbled. The two adults ignored him and he climbed back to his bells. At least they liked him.

„Mother died."

Phoebus eyes widened.

„She is dead? How? When?"

„Come. I will explain everything at your home." They walked to the exit. „How is Fleur by the way? You know I like her. I hope you did not scare her off."

They walked away while Quasi listened them as long as he was able to hear them.

Madellaine. What a beautiful name. Her voice was sweet in his ears. Her look was bright. And above all. She wasn´t scared.

He thought about her until he heard his masters voice a few hours later. He was talking with Béatrice.

„Good. Very good. One step after another."

„It is hard."

„I know. But you are doing very well."

„Can I help you?", Quasimodo asked on top of his few wooden stairs while he watched them walking up. Béatrice tried to take the stairs on her own. Of course she wasn´t able to take all of the stairs up to the bellower but at least she wanted to try these.

„Let her do it on her own, Quasimodo. She has to learn."

„Excuse me, master.", he said and waited for them. As they finally made it Béatrice ran to his wooden Paris to play with the figures.

„Béatrice.", Frollo said as she passed the hunchback.

„Yes, papa?"

„How does a lady behave?" They looked at each other until she went to Quasimodo and hugged him.

„Hello, brother."

„Hello, sister." Frollo sighed. He wasn´t able to stop them calling each other this way.

„Can I play now?"

„Yes. Go ahead. But remember. Don´t be too loud as long as you are not at home."

„I promise."

„Good girl.", Frollo smiled at her. The smile stopped immediately as he looked at Quasimodo.

„How is Esmeralda, master? I haven't seen her since a long time." Frollo sat down and watched his daughter.

„She´s fine." He opened a book laying on the table. It was the bible. „Have you learned the words I gave you?"

„Yes, master."

Frollo let Quasimodo repeat the holy words in latin after him and taught him some more. It was the hunchbacks weekly lesson but today he wasn´t concentrated at all.

„What are you thinking of, boy? You are not concentrated."

„I am."

„You are not. Don´t lie at me."

„I´m sorry, master."

„Now. What is it?"

„I met someone."

„You did what?"

„I met the sister of Phoebus. She visited me up here until he came. They left too early, but I can´t forget her face."

„How did Phoebus look?" Frollo normally wouldn´t have been curious about this man but he recently promised Esmeralda to gain some informations about him. She still worries about him.

„I think normal. I haven´t seen him in years until today."

„What have they talked about? There must be a reason why Madellaine came here."

„You know her?"

„Of course I know her. Phoebus was once my captain of the guards. What are you thinking, boy? Now. Tell me."

„She came here because their mother died."

„No loss for the world. What else?"

„I think you know the rest."

Frollo only looked at Quasimodo with an slight angry stare.

„Hi..his son is fine.. but his wife isn´t."

„Isn´t? What do you mean? Speak." Now he got angry.

„I don´t know. He just said she wouldn´t be fine."

That was enough for Frollo. He decided to gain more information about Phoebus even if he never would do such thing. But he wanted to be informed about him for Esmeralda. She said him she wanted Phoebus as her servant again as soon as possible. Not his favorite news but he knew there will never be something between those two again and accepted her wish.

„Good." He turned to his daughter. „Béatrice?" He stood up and walked to her. „Béatrice, my rose. Come. Let us go. I have to do some work today."

* * *

It was quiet around Esmeralda. Only Agnes was at home. She cared for her as long as Frollo wasn´t with her.

„How are you, madame?", she asked. Esmeralda just woke up. She was sleeping a lot since a few weeks. She was in her sixth month and not in her best mood.

„Isn´t Claude home?"

„No. He is at the bellower with your daughter. But he should come back soon."

„I hope so." She stood up and dressed. To distract herself from her mood she toyed a bit with her daughters toys until she heard the door.

„Good day, my love.", Frollo greeted her with a kiss. „How are you?"

„I´m fine.", she stroke over her belly and looked down.

„And our baby?" He laid his hand on hers.

„As usual.", she said and looked back to him.

„Wait here.", he whispered and brought Béatrice in her room. As he came back Esmeralda still looked down and stroke her belly. He hugged her very careful and kissed her head.

„I got some informations about Phoebus. Just as you wanted."

„How is he?"

„He is fine. His adoptive son as well. They called him Alois."

„A nice name."

„It is."

„And Fleur?"

„She.. she is dead."

„What? How? When?", she looked up really concerned.

„The only information I got was that she is dead now for five months."

„But that means she died shortly after she gave birth."

„Unfortunately, yes."

„She was mentally ill, but … „

„… Esmeralda. Don´t think too much about it."

„How could I not? Now Phoebus… oh my. I hope at least nothing will happen to them."

„You should worry about other things than him."

„I just try to forget it."

„Does it work?"

„No." Frollo leaned down and laid his ear on her belly. They didn´t move for a while until he closed his eyes and sighed.

„Let us eat.", he finally said and gave her a kiss.  
„Outside?"

„You know what the doctor said."

„Yes, but…"

„…Esmeralda, please. Only three more months."

„I am imprisoned again."

„But for the good of our baby. Please. We discussed this already."

„Yes, we did." She smiled at him a little depressed and went into the dining room. She waited there until Frollo came to her with their daughter. Agnes came and placed their food. The dinner happened silent. Besides the normal noises while someone eats and the cracks of the fire it was completely silent.

„Claude..", Esmeralda finally said.

„Yes?"

„The other servant you found for me. Do you know who he is?"

„Yes."

„Why have you chosen him?"

„Isn´t it obvious? Alexandre´s son is reliable. Maybe he is a bit young but he is a good boy. Why are you asking? Has he done something wrong?"

„No.. I just wanted to break the silence."

„Esmeralda.. I.. I am sorry."

„For what? It´s not your fault. It´s his.", she looked up.

„God can be cruel sometimes but everything he does is for the good."

„How can this be good?"

„I´m not aware of gods plan, my love."

„No. You´re not." She stood up and walked away.

Béatrice and Frollo looked after her until they didn´t see her anymore.

„Why is mama sad?"

Frollo looked at his daughter and stroke over her head.

„Adult problems. You wouldn´t understand."


	31. please forgive me

chapter 31 - please forgive me

"Good morning, my love.", Frollo whispered as he saw Esmeralda opened her eyes.

"You watched me, didn't you?"

"A little bit." He came closer and rubbed his face against hers. "You moved a lot. A nightmare?"

"No. I dreamed nothing." She now moved her head too and rubbed it against his. "But my back is aching."

Frollo wanted to get up as he heard her problem. She held him back.

"What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to bring you your medicine."

"It's not necessary, thank you. I can handle this pain."

"I don't want you to feel pain."

"Don't worry. The doctor is coming today anyway. You can talk to him."

"I will. How are you, besides your back?"

"You're asking me the same question every morning and my answer is the same as always."

"You're fine."

"Yes."

"And..."

"... Our baby? Still not moving.", she said and placed her head on his chest. "Please. Don't ask anymore."

"Why? I worry about you two."

"I want to forget that it could be already dead.", she said without any recognizable emotion.

"I'm sorry. I will not ask again. But you have to tell me if something changes."

Esmeralda didn't answer him and only stared at the wall without saying anything. They laid there for eternity and listened each others breathing.

"Husband."

"Hm?"

"Nothing." He hated it when she does that. But at the moment he only stood quiet. Since they knew their baby was probably dead Esmeralda was nearly just a hollow of herself. She was sad and depressed and he felt she was fighting with her emotions. So did he.

In their time it was usual women or babies die before, during or after birth. It was absolutely normal and it happened quiet often but they never thought they would come in such a situation.

* * *

"Good day, madame Frollo." The doctor who took care of Esmeralda since Frollo knew she was pregnant again greeted her very careful. He was the best doctor in Paris and he knew how to behave if someone was depressed like Esmeralda.

"Will you ask me how I am, just like the others?"

"No. I can see how you are, madame. I wanted to ask where your husband is. And your daughter."

"He must be back in a minute. He brought her to a ... friend as long as you are here."

"You haven't told her yet."

"No. She's too young to understand." They sat in the waiting room for guests. A servant brought something to drink.

"This is a good decision of yours, madame. Children in her age don't even know the meaning of death."

"She is a smart girl but yes. Even she do not know what it is yet."

They talked until Frollo came back ten minutes later. He has brought Béatrice to Quasimodo.

"I'm back, my love.", he whispered in Esmeraldas ear and kissed her head. Then he turned to the doctor and greeted him. "Good day, monsieur Maurice."

"Good day, your honor."

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes.", the doctor looked at Esmeralda. "Are you ready, my dear?" He was much older than her and she had nothing against this form of address.

Esmeralda only nodded and they left the room. Monsieur Maurice and Esmeralda entered the bedroom while Frollo sat on a chair outside. He wasn't allowed to come in while the doctor looked at Esmeralda but she wanted him in her near.

Frollo didn't know what he did to her or how he could know anything about the baby but he had to admit he didn't know much about how babies evolve in their mothers belly. He only knew how to produce them and what to do with them after they were born.

Half an hour passed until the doctor came out the room.

"You can go in. I will send you the report as soon as possible."

"Thank you, monsieur. And the medicine against her pain?"

„I will send it as well. May god be with you." The doctor left and Frollo immediately came to Esmeralda who laid on their bed.

"Esmeralda?", he asked concerned as he saw her empty stare at the wall. "Darling? My love, what did he say?"

"Nothing." He sat next to her and gave her a kiss. "Claude.. I knew we should have waited."

"Is.. it dead?"

"He can't tell. He only looked after me. As I asked him, he said we will see at the birth."

"I know everything will be fine."

"How?"

"God will protect you and the baby. I will pray for both of you." He kissed her but she didn't kiss back. "Esmeralda..." She started to cry.

"It's your fault.", she said silent. "Everything is your fault."

"I..", he knew she was right. If he only would have accepted her wish not to get pregnant again they would still be happy. "You are right. If only I would have listened to you."

"You should have burned me."

"What?"

"This is just too much for me. First you hunted me, imprisoned me, raped, slapped, screamed at me. You stole my child, nearly killed it, and now you even put this corpse inside of me." She got smaller and smaller. "When will this end?"

"Esmeralda..", he wanted to place his hand on her shoulder but she made a quick move and gave him the signal not to touch her. "..not everything was bad, wasn't it? Just think of our daughter. And our marriage. Our love and the time we spend together as a couple."

Esmeralda slowly stopped crying.

"We never have been a couple, Claude."

"Now we are. A married one. I know it's my fault this happened and I swore I will be there for you even in the darkest hours."

Esmeralda had enough. She was done. She had no power. She had no hope.

"Can you bring me some water, please?"

"Of course." He didn't dare to touch her and left the room.

* * *

(About a month later)

It was a relative warm day for march. Frollo was sleeping. He was awake the whole night because he had a great headache. As he finally found sleep the sun was already rising.

Esmeralda was in the kitchen and watched Béatrice help Camille. They prepared dinner and talked about names for pets. Especially horse names because Béatrice now knew when she will get a horse on her own.

"Caramel."

"And if it's not brown?"

"I like caramel."

"Yes, you do, but what if your horse will be black or white?"

"Fairy?"

"Nice.", the cook said. "And how about thunder?"

"This is a boys name."

"Your horse could be a boy."

"Princess."

"You are a princess."

Esmeralda had an idea.

"How about snowprince if it is a boy and a snowprincess if it is a girl? Snowball is its father and you like snow."

"I like it.", Béatrice laughed. "Snowprince! Snowprince!" Now the cook laughed as well. Only Esmeralda just smiled a bit. She was only carrying on for her daughter. Otherwise she would only lay in the bed and do nothing the whole day.

"Béatrice, do you want to take a walk after dinner?"

The girl looked at her mother.

„No. Papa said you must stay home."

"Yes. You are right. And he is as well. I just..." She sighed. She couldn't talk to her daughter about her wish to talk to Clopin. Béatrice didn´t know who Clopin was. Esmeralda recently saw him outside the window and remembered everything he said. That she wouldn't be a gypsy anymore. That she was no longer his daughter and so on.

"Esmeralda?", Frollo yawned.

"Why are you awake? Go back to sleep."

"I'm thirsty.", he grumbled tired and went to the cook who prepared water for his master. "You tried to trick our daughter to go outside."

"Béatrice, go in your room. Mama and papa have to discuss something."

The girl placed down the bowl she had in her hands and a servant took her by her hand while they walked outside.

"Now? Why do you want to go outside this badly?"

"I want to talk to Clopin."

"He banished you."

"I know but I .. I want to speak to him nevertheless."

"Hm." Frollo drank his water and came to his wife. "Come here.", he whispered and hugged her. "You are not allowed to leave this place but I can bring him here."

"I don't think he will listen to you after you burned down the court of miracles a year ago."

"I had to. You know what the king said."

"This was not a reproach. I just say you don't know where the new court of miracles is and he will not listen to you."

"He will. Let this be my concern, my love."

"Sure.", she said after he kissed her and left to went back to bed.

* * *

A week passed until Alexandre finally was able to catch Clopin.

"What am I doing here?", Clopin asked as he stood in one of the cells of the palace of justice. "I haven't done anything wrong."

„Shut up.", a soldier grumbled. He was absolutely annoyed by the constant talk of the gypsy and hoped the minister would come soon.

"Just tell me why I am here!"

"You're a gypsy. That's enough.", Frollo said as he went down the stairs.

"You! Let me go. First you killed my daughter, then you burned down my home and now you imprisoned me for nothing."

"I will let you go."

"Really?", he said surprised.

"As soon as you listened to Esmeralda."

"Ah. Now it's a blackmail. I will not speak to her. She's dead to me."

"Maybe. But you are not dead to her. Just listen to her and I will never hunt you again."

"A tempting offer I must admit but no. There is nothing she can say to change my mind upon her."

"She will die, Clopin. I think you should grant her her last wish."

The gypsy mans stare got soft and sad.

"She will die?"

"Do you listen to her?"

"I will. But tell me what she got. What have you done to her?"

Frollo knew he lied to Clopin about her death but he had to do it for that he would listen to Esmeralda.

"The baby she carry around is dead and slowly poison her body."

"You! You killed her! You monster!"

"Silence!", Frollo barked. He was stressed enough even without the gypsies yelling he caused this. "You, soldier, free him."

The soldier did what he was demanded and let Clopin out of the cell. While he and Frollo walked up the armored man followed them and watched Clopin. As they came to the chambers Frollo opened the door and lead the gypsy to Esmeralda who laid in their bed.

"Esmeralda. There is someone who want to listen to you."

The gypsy girl only stared at the two men in front of her.

"I will leave you alone.", the minister said silent and closed the door behind.

"Hello, Esmeralda.", Clopin said without moving. He sure didn't know how to behave.

"Clopin, I.."

"..I am only here to listen to you. Say what you have to say. After that I will leave."

"Of course." She stood silent for a moment. "Clopin.. I don't know how to start now that you are finally listening to me. You know.. as you sold me to Marius I wasn't ready for him. I know it was your right to marry me but why him? He was so much older than me. He was an alcoholic and brutal man."

"He was the one who gave me you. I owed him one for this kindness. No one else ever made me such a beautiful present. But I thought I was here to listen to you, not to hear accusations."

"You knew how he was, didn't you?"

Clopin stood quiet.

"And as I chose Claude ... Frollo at the pyre I only chose him for that you could be free. He let every single gypsy go, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did.", he murmured.

"Why did you banish me then?"

"You chose him! Entirely. You made him a child! He is the enemy. He killed so many of us."

"I love him."

"And this is why you are no longer one of us."

"Clopin, why can't you understand me? I know you are angry but please... don't rip my family out of my heart."

"You got a new one."

"You know what I mean."

Clopin knew exactly what she meant but he was disappointed. Disappointed about him and his decision he once made as he sold Esmeralda and about Esmeralda and her decision to marry the minister and not one of their kind.

"Yes, I do."

"Can you forgive me?"

"No. I am sorry I sold you once to this man I once called brother and son but I can't forgive you loving _this_ man."

"Don't punish me for my feelings. I beg you."

"I don't need to punish you. You got what you deserved." He looked on her belly and she understood. The dead body inside of her was a sign for him that the love between the minister and Esmeralda only can be bad. Evil. Not meant to be.

Esmeralda began to cry bitterly as Clopin left the room. She was desperate. Everything went wrong.

Claude came in and hugged her on the bed. He took her in his strong arms and kissed her head, whispered lovely words and tried to calm her down.


	32. the angel in my hands

chapter 32 - the angel in my hands

"Minister Frollo!?" Agnes ran through the streets of Paris. She was extremely excited. "Minister Frollo!" She was looking for him in the Notre Dame and at the favorite baker of Esmeralda. She did not know another spot where to find him. She didn't know he was visiting his brothers grave.

Suddenly, she was all out of breathing, she bumped right into someone.

"Excuse me my hurry..." As she looked up she saw it was Frollo. "Master!"

"Agnes, what..." But she didn't let him finish.

"Hurry. Madame is..." Now he didn't let her finish and pushed her aside, ran to his horse and galloped as fast as possible to the palace of justice. His thoughts were racing just like his heart beat. What was with Esmeralda? There was no time to listen to Agnes when she was this excited. Was the baby coming? No. She still was just in her sevenths month but what else? Pain? Death?

"Oh lord, please, don't let something happen to her."

As he finally arrived his chambers he heard a lot voices. All the servants stood around the door to his sleeping room. They were chatting and looking inside. He didn't have to say anything. The people stepped aside as he came near and let him through. Through to the picture he wasn't sure how to estimate.

"Claude.", Esmeralda said and moved her arms to give all the servants around her the signal to leave. She sat in their bead, leaned against the wood of it and watched the servants leave.

Finally everyone left. Frollo only stared at her during this time. He was concerned. What was going on?

The door closed and silence spreaded.

"Are you alright?" He exhaled. He lifted his hand and came near her. Right next to her.

"Feel." She grabbed his lifted hand and placed it on her belly.

A few seconds passed by until he felt a small move of the child.

"It's alive.", he whispered.

"Yes. It is.", she had wet eyes and smiled at him.

"But...how?"

"I don´t know. I just woke up and it moved."

"It's a miracle." He placed his ear on her skin and listened his baby. He nearly heard nothing. A very silent 'bum bum bum' of it's heart laid under the louder sound of Esmeraldas heart. "I can hear it."

"What does it say?"

"It loves his mother." As Frollo looked up to Esmeralda tears ran down her cheeks. She was released from the fear to carry around a dead body. To give birth to child which would never breath. Never laugh. Never love.

Frollo stood up and they kissed smiling, happy, breathing wild, crying and released from fear.

"Esmeralda, I love you."

"I am sorry. I am so sorry, Claude."

"For what?"

"I blamed you for everything. This wasn't right. It wasn't fair."

"No. It's over now. Don't think about it. Think about our child. You have to care for yourself and it and nothing else."

"I am sorry."

"Esmeralda..."

"... I still blame you for things in the past. For everything bad before and after the pyre. I .. How can..."

"Darling." He took her head between his hands and looked very lovely at her. "You are excited. There is nothing you have to excuse. You are perfect. Please. Do it for me. Forget about everything you want to say and just be yourself again. Be happy. Be my sweet gypsy girl. My beloved wife. Would you do that for me?"

Esmeralda just looked at him. Her tears ended and she closed her eyes.

"Yes."

* * *

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four!", Béatrice screeched. Her small hands laid on her mothers belly as she said four. She knew why her mothers belly was this gigantic.

She and her parents counted their family members. Frollo wanted to teach her so much. He knew how to teach and he loved his daughters interest in absolutely everything. He knew she will be someone great some day. Someone important. Someone with great power, just like him. He was proud. Proud of her, proud of Esmeralda and proud of him as well.

"Perfect.", Esmeralda said. She sat in a chair while Frollo and Béatrice were on the ground. "And how many fingers do you have?"

"Ten."

"Yes. Legs?"

"Two."

"You're so smart.", Esmeralda smiled and cuddled her. The girl laughed while she tried to flee her mothers grip.

"Mama!", she said and finally made it. She grabbed a doll which showed her and gave it Esmeralda. "Hug her."

Esmeralda grabbed it but looked at her daughter.

"I want to hug you."

"I want to play."

The gypsy girl nodded and let her baby play with her father. She watched them and cuddled the doll meanwhile. About two hours later she wanted to stand up. She was thirsty and her butt ached a bit of all the sitting.

"Wait.", Frollo said, stood up and helped her.

"Thank you."

"It's not easy to stand up, isn't it?"

"You noticed now?", she answered ironically. "Yes. Yes it is. What do you..." She stopped talking and suddenly held her belly.

"Esmeralda?"

"Aaaahhh.", she groaned painfully.

"Esmeralda?!"

"Claude it.. Aaahh.." She breathed heavily and pressed his hand which laid in hers. Her fingernails went deep in his flesh. "It's coming."

"Are you sure?"

"I AM SURE! DO YOU THINK I AM ACTING THIS?"

Frollo helped her in their bedroom and called after every servant he saw. Men and women came to support them. The women took care of Esmeralda, the men cared about Béatrice and Frollo.

"Can I come in?", he asked Agnes. Esmeralda must have heard him and shouted from her bed at the door where they stood.

"NO!"

"Excuse me, sir, but the father has to wait outside."

"Can I give her at least a kiss?"

Agnes nodded and let him inside.

"Esmeralda. I love you."

"I love you, too.", she said during their kiss. She sweated and was hot. She breathed heavily but she smiled. "HhhhaaaAAAAAhhhh!"

"Please, sir.", Agnes lead Frollo outside and closed the door.

He laid his hand on the door and listened his wife's screams.

"Papa."

"Oh, Rose." He turned to Béatrice and lifted her up. "Do you know what mama does in there?"

"Ah?" He walked in her children's room.

"Soon you can greet your new sister or brother."

"Can I have both?"

Frollo laughed.

"I don't think mama and I want more than two children."

"Why?"

"I will tell you one day."

"Promise."

Frollo never wanted to tell Béatrice about the past. The time before her birth and especially not her day of birth.

"I promise." He hoped she will forget like every young child forget the first years of their life.

* * *

A few hours later Frollo wasn't concentrated anymore on his play with Béatrice. He was concerned. This birth was longer than the last one. If something happened? What would he do? Could he carry on without Esmeralda? He doubted it. And the child? He wanted it so badly. He wanted it to be alive.

Just a few minutes later Agnes came and stood in the doorway.

"Sir. You can come."

"I want, too.", Béatrice said to Agnes but she only shook her head.

"Wait here, Rose. I will come and get you soon, alright?"

The girl sat down on the ground and stared after her father while he left the room and Agnes came to her.

The minister didn't know what to think. Was she alright? He knocked the open door to the sleeping room. It has already been cleaned like the last time. Esmeralda sat in their bed and a female servant stood next to her.

"Esmeralda?", he asked silent as he came to her and the servant left. He stared at her and the fabrics she held in her hands. She had wet eyes and looked down.

"It's a boy.", she whispered and smiled at him. "But he is so small."

She was right. He was much smaller than Béatrice as she was born. Frollo stroke over his head very careful.

"Ah!", the baby smacked and opened its eyes. He looked around and as he saw his father he began to whimper. Frollo kneed down for that he had his head on the same height like his son.

"You don't need to fear me." The boys whimpers got louder.

"He must be tired.", Esmeralda said silent. She was exhausted. Even if her son was smaller, the birth took much longer. As he wanted to cry she placed her finger on his mouth and he sucked it. The boy looked around while his father still had his hand on his head.

"He is unbelievable.", Frollo said after he gave his wife a kiss.

"You mean his eyes, don't you?"

"Yes. I've never seen such thing before." The boys right eye was green, like his mothers, and the left one was grey, like his fathers.

"He is beautiful." Of course he got black hair. And small curls over his ears.

"Yes. Yes he is. How shall we name him?"

"It's your turn to give a name."

Frollo looked at his son for a while and thought of the best name he could imagine.

"Gabriel."

Gabriel suddenly moved and kicked. He started to cry and let the finger of his mother go.

"He don't like the name.", Frollo said more to himself than to someone else.

"He's just hungry." Esmeralda undressed her upper body and fed the baby. "Gabriel is a good name for him."

 **I wrote an alternative ending (even if this is NOT the ending!) because the alternative ending is the ending I first imagined for this story (I am just addicted to write further xD)**


	33. fifteen years can change a lot

chapter 33 - fifteen years can change a lot

"Alois!", Phoebus yelled through the streets of Paris. "Alois! Come back or you will learn the consequences." Phoebus had left Paris with his adoptive son after the news his mother died. It was too much for him. Fleur's suicide and then her. Madellaine on the other hand didn´t return. She staid in Paris with her love. Phoebus never thought his sister will love a hunchback one day. At least they never married. Or had children. He could visit them up the bell tower but he wasn´t in his best mood and let it bee.

"I just wanted to see what this building is, father.", Alois answered him. He pointed at a larger building.

"That's the Notre Dame."

"Really? Wow! Everything you said couldn't describe this beauty. Can I go? Please. I want to look inside."

"I first wanted to...", but the boy was already gone. Phoebus exhaled. He followed him. It was a nice, warm day and he loved walking through this place. He remembered how he saw Esmeralda here the first time more than fifteen years ago and how he fell in love with her. He was thinking a lot about her the last years. His heart never forgot her. If he would see her here? He hoped so. He was happy with his current wife but Esmeralda was special for him.

As he entered the cathedral he heard Alois 'wow-ing' around. He never has seen a church this big and was fascinated of it's details.

"Be quiet.", Phoebus whispered to his adoptive son who only stared at him.

"Sorry."

"You're just like your mother. Childish."

"I know. You always say this to me. And my father? How was he? You never told me about him."

"You are lucky he died before your birth."

"Is that it?"

"Yes. Don't ask about him. You only would be disappointed. Believe me." The black haired, brown eyed boy nodded and returned to his astonishment about this architecture.

Phoebus wanted to go outside again and left the church to look around. As he let his sight wander around he saw someone he knew.

"Esmeralda?", he exhaled as he saw fluffy, raven hair with curls, a red dress and a big black horse right next to her. He only saw her from behind but he knew it was her. "Esmeralda!", he happily said as he laid his hand on her shoulder. The women turned and stared at him.

"Excuse me, sir, but I don't know you. I am not Esmeralda."

"You.. you are Béatrice Frollo, aren't you?", he exhaled as he saw her grey, nearly white eyes and her curls above her ears.

"Yes. I am. You must be new in Paris if you are this surprised about my name."

"I once worked for your parents. Until you was nearly two years old."

"A lot of people worked for my parents. This is nothing special. I must please you to leave. I am waiting for someone."

Phoebus didn't know what to say. He was surprised to see Béatrice again. She was such a beautiful young lady.

"Béatrice!", Gabriel waved her. He sat on a white horse and rid next to his father. "Hey, sister, who is this?", he asked. "Your boyfriend?", he laughed.

"Stop it, idiot."

"Go somewhere else to fight.", Frollo grumbled to them and stood next to Phoebus.

"Phoebus."

"Frollo."

"Back from the dead?"

"I guess."

"Are you moving back to Paris?"

"Yes. It was time. I wanted to work for Esmeralda again."

"You are a bit old to be a servant."

"I am young enough."

"How old are you, if I might ask?"

"Young enough, sir."

"To ignore the interest of your employers husband is not the best way to show your skills."

The two men stared at each other while Frollos children were arguing about how dumb Gabriel was.

"Béatrice, Gabriel. Stop arguing. You are both grown and important personalities. Such a vocabulary doesn't suit the minister of justice anyway."

"I am not the minister of justice, father. You are."

"You will gain my position as soon as I die. I want you to be prepared, Béatrice."

 _A female minister of justice?_ Phoebus asked himself. That really was something new. But at the moment he had something else in mind.

„May I ask where Esmeralda is?"

„Inside the cathedral."

„I haven´t seen her."

„Well. There she is." Phoebus turned around and saw her coming out of the building. She was talking to a young woman who took the stairs with her. She was about sixteen years old.

„Really? I never thought you knew the archdeacon this good."

„I…", Esmeralda stopped as she saw Phoebus. „Phoebus?", she said and began to smile. „Oh my god, how are you?", she came to him and hugged him. Her children, Frollo, and even Alois, who came out the building after Esmeralda, stared at the two with large eyes. Frollo was more angry than surprised but he calmed down as she let him go again.

„Fine. Thank you."

„What are you doing here?"

„My wife wanted to move to Paris."

„You are married again?"

„Yes."

„You have to tell me everything. Wait a second, please." She came to Frollo and gave him a kiss. „Are you ready?"  
„I was just waiting for you, my love."

„Phoebus, do you want to join us? We were just about to take a walk. The ceremony is over and we need some fresh air."

„Which ceremony?"

„Don´t you know? The archdeacon died a week ago. Today was his funeral."

„Sad to hear, but no. I didn´t knew it. But I would walk with you. Can Alois come as well?", he pointed at his adoptive son who stood next to him.

„Yes. Sure.", she said. She lied. She still knew who his father was and she still felt uncomfortable with this knowledge but it wouldn´t be very nice to not allow him to come with them as well.

„Great.", Frollo grumbled. He was looking forward to walk around with his family but now it was more like a walk where he has to talk to his children while Esmeralda talked to Phoebus. And then? He was sure this evening he will know everything about his past and what happened the last fifteen years.

„Claude.", Esmeralda whispered in his ear as she saw his mood was turning mad and gave him a kiss. They didn´t need many words to communicate and he understood her please to let it be. He calmed down and watched his wife how she started to walk aside Phoebus. He listened them very careful. He still was the minister of justice and had to know as much as he could.

„Who is your wife? Maybe I know her.", she started the conversation.

„I don´t think so. She is the daughter of a horse breeder from Paris. Justine Valjean. Well now Justine de Châteaupers of course."

„Justine? Really?" Esmeralda was more than surprised.

„You know her?"

„A little.", she lied. She didn´t mention something between the relationship between her and Justine or the relationship between Justine and Claude. „Do you have children?"

„Yes. Four. All boys. And Alois of course."

„Impressive."

„Esmeralda.. I wanted to ask you, if I could work for you again?"

„Yes. Well.. not for me but for Béatrice maybe. She need a servant who helps her. You can ask her."

„I will. Thank you."

They chatted about a lot of things. They haven´t seen each other since fifteen years and they wanted to know everything from each other. Frollo meanwhile got jealous. Now there was this man in their life again. His eyes were staring at Phoebus. He was concentrated on his moves, his behavior, his words. He was this concentrated he ignored his children's calls for him.

„Father?", Gabriel asked. They had no chance.

„Papa?", Béatrice said in a cute voice. Suddenly Frollo listened them.

„What do you need, Rose?"  
„Who is this man?"

„Phoebus? He once was your mothers servant. He played a lot with you, sweetie."

„I think there is more than this. Otherwise you wouldn´t want to kill him with your stare."

Frollo sighed. Sometimes her intelligence was something dangerous.

While Esmeralda and Phoebus talked about the past twenty years, Frollo explained his children what happened before he married Esmeralda. It was time. They had to know why he was flirting with her this much. Why he laid white roses on their tables every morning and why they still were in love this deep.

„Tragic.", Béatrice whispered thoughtful. „You really wanted to kill me?"

„I thought your mother cheated on me. But as I first saw you, I knew you were my child."

„What´s with me? Is there a story about me as well?", Gabriel wanted to know.

„Yes. Of course."

„Tell us." His two colored eyes laid on his fathers eyes and begged for information.

„You are very curious today. What´s the matter with you two?", he wanted to know.

They looked at each other but didn´t know the answer. Frollo returned listening to Esmeralda and Phoebus.

„And you? Do you have more children?", Phoebus asked her. Esmeralda suddenly got silent. She looked to Frollo for a moment and then back to Phoebus. A scream for help from her.

„Ye…"

„..Esmeralda.", she got interrupted by Frollo. „I would say our walk will end here. We will return home and you can return to your wife."

Esmeralda stood quiet while Frollo and Phoebus said good bye. Alois got red as he said good bye to Béatrice and still was as his adoptive father walked away with him.

„Esmeralda?", Frollo asked as she walked away as well. She stood quiet all the time and ignored him. „Go home. We will come later.", he said to his children and they mounted their horses. As they were away he hugged Esmeralda and kissed her head.

„It´s not your fault.", he whispered after a while.

„I know. But I feel like it would be mine."

„It´s not. Babys die sometimes."

„How can you be this emotionless? He was your son."

„I know. But it happened four years ago."

„I want to visit his grave."

„Of course.", he whispered and helped her on his stallion. The black beast was called Snowball II. His and his daughters horse were Snowballs children. Unfortunately Snowball died before there was a third offspring of his for Gabriel.

As they reached the graveyard they walked further. All the graves made Esmeralda feel comfortable. So many memories were buried here. It was the graveyard where the court of miracle was once. Now it looked better of course. Frollo took care of this place and now it was a graveyard for aristocrats and other christian people.

The married couple stood in front of a small grave.

„Do you think he hates us?", Esmeralda asked Frollo without looking somewhere else then her sons tombstone.

„No. I think he looks down and miss you."

„I miss him, too." She kneed down and stroke over the carved name. „My little Claude." She wanted to name her sone after his father back then. Claude Junior. He had the same hair and look as his father even if he was only three years old as he died.

„He was a surprise."

„So were our other children." She sighed. „Claude.. I want to stay here for a while. Could you go home and look after our babies?"

„I will not leave your side.", he said and sat next to her. He kissed her and she leaned against him.


	34. the cathedral

chapter 34 - the cathedral

The seventeen year old girl walked into the kitchen and saw the cook with a baby in his arms. It was a peaceful picture.

„Did she cry?", Béatrice asked silent.

„Yes. She was not really hungry, but I think, she missed her mother, mademoiselle.", Camille whispered back as Béatrice took her.

„Did you miss me?", she asked silent as she looked down. The girl just woke up and stared at her.

„Dah.. ah..", she yawned and smacked. Maria was seven months old and her teeth were coming out.

„Camille, was I as cute as her as I was a baby?"

„Oh, yes, mademoiselle. You laughed all the time. You only have been unhappy if something really bad happened or you wanted something unbelievably badly."

„Why is no one allowed to talk about father and mothers past? Today he told me some details but I think he hide a lot."

„I don´t know what he told you, but…"

„..He only told Gabriel and me how he burned down Paris to gain mothers heart. Back then she loved white roses very much, that´s why he place them on our desks every morning since nearly twenty years. He also told me tried to kill me as I was born but nothing more."

„He told you?", Esmeralda asked. Béatrice turned around. „When?"  
„A few hours ago."

„Claude!", Esmeralda yelled and left the kitchen very angry. Béatrice heard her mother yelling at Frollo why he told their daughter this.

„You shouldn´t listen them, mademoiselle.", Camille said. Suddenly Maria began to cry. Esmeralda immediately stopped yelling and came back into the kitchen.

„Don´t cry.", she said and took her daughter. „Everything is good." She stroke over her small head but the baby didn´t calm down.

Frollo came in the kitchen to see what was going on. Just as he stood next to Esmeralda and stroke over her head as well, Maria stopped crying and sniffed.

„I don´t know how you do it, but she really love you.", Esmeralda said and gave him a kiss.

„Can you forgive me I told Béatrice?" The young girl knew she wasn´t needed her anymore and wanted to leave. Suddenly she felt a hand on her wrist. Esmeralda stopped her.

„It depends on her.", she first looked at Frollo and then to Béatrice. „What do you think about what he had done?"

„I .. I can´t remember a thing but.. I think I am not angry. I am alive. And he treats me like a princess."

„You are.", he laughed and hugged his daughter wild. She had to exhale strongly because of the sudden pressure wrapped around her body.

„Fa..ther!", she tried to get rid of him. He let her go. She needed to take a deep breath.

„I am sorry.. I..", he stumbled.

„You visited his grave, didn´t you?", Béatrice wanted to know. Frollo nodded. He always got affectionate after he visited his sons grave.

* * *

„Claude.", Esmeralda murmured as they laid in their bed this evening. He was near sleep but she wasn´t even tired. Maria laid in their middle as always until Frollo falls asleep.

„Hm?", he grumbled tired.

„I don´t want to loose another part of my family."

„What do you mean?"

„I mean.. The archdeacon is dead, Clopin, Djali, and our son. And you…"

„I am old."

„Yes.… And what if anything happens to our babies?"

„You can´t sleep because of this question? They are healthy. Strong. They will live longer than us."

„Maria?"

„Her, too. She will not…", he sighed. „Esmeralda. It was an accident. As long as we will watch after our children nothing will happen. I promise."

„Your words in god ears."

„Now try to sleep. You need it."

„I am thirty seven.", she said a bit offended. „I think I know how much sleep I need."

Maria began to pedal and whimpered. She looked at her parents until Esmeralda lifted her up and laid her on her chest. Frollo came closer to them and stroke his daughters head.

„I never thought to have more children than one.", Esmeralda murmured while Maria calmed down.

„Me too. I must admit… I was extremely surprised as you told me you are pregnant again. I mean with Claude and Maria. Gabriel as well of course."

„Because of what? We still love each other physically, even if you lost power in all these years. And the doctor said I still can get pregnant."

„I know we slept together but.. I mean.. I even was surprised you accepted me again after Béatrice. I really thought you would leave me after her birth. I would have made another decision than you."

Esmeralda looked back to her daughter.

„I think you showed me what true love is. After all these years with Marius and without a single true family member I needed your love. Your acceptance. Look at us now. We still love each other like a young couple and I would choose you again and again."

They stood quiet for a while until Frollo whispered something in Esmeraldas ear.

„I don´t want more children."

„It surprises me to hear these words from you.", she turned her head to him and looked him in the eyes.

„I just want to use the time to be with you. And if we get even more children there will not be enough time for us two."

„Still a romantic.", she smiled and kissed his nose. Maybe she didn´t listen to him enough or ignored it but Frollo felt his time was over soon. He was over sixty now and feared what will happen to his family after his death. But on the other hand he didn´t want to worry Esmeralda even more than she was now.

„We should bring Maria in her bed.", he whispered as he looked at their baby. He stood up very careful and took her from her mothers chest. „Wait here.", he whispered as Esmeralda wanted to stand up. He left the room and went to Béatrices room where a cot for Maria stood. Béatrice loved her sister really much and sometimes their parents allowed Maria to sleep in her room and not in theirs.

Frollo gave his baby a kiss on her head, laid her in the cot and looked after Béatrice. She was sleeping as well. A soft smile laid upon his face. He remembered how she was as a baby and how much he loved her moves. Her smell. Her voice and her laugh when she was little. He still loves her of course but sometimes he wished the old times back.

As Frollo returned to Esmeralda she wore something different.

„Oh…wow…", he exhaled as he saw her in a short, very short, red dress made of near transparent silk. Underneath it she wore nothing than bandages around her breasts and her femininity.

„Come here, old boy.", she whispered and lifted her arms like she wanted to hug him. She kneed on the bed and spreaded her legs a bit.

„I tell you I don´t want more kids and you react this way?", he smiled while he came to her and laid between her legs. She wrapped them around him and gave him a kiss. „And what about the power I lost over the years?"

„And I thought you want to spend more time with me."

„Yes." They kissed again and Frollo began to undress her very slowly. How beautiful she still was. For him she looked just like the first day they met.

* * *

A few weeks later Esmeralda and Frollo walked along the Seine. They just visited the grave of Frollos brother Jehan and they were walking in direction of the graveyard where their son laid.

„Do you think Béatrice and Gabriel can look after Maria properly?", Esmeralda asked again.

„Yes. Otherwise I wouldn´t allow them to look after her. They also looked after her before. You know you don´t have to worry. Why are you asking?"

„I don´t know." Frollo knew why she asked. She always get a bit depressed when they were about to visit Claude Juniors grave.

The sun laid on their skin while they walked through the lines of trees and all the other graves. Reaching their destiny Esmeralda sat down and greeted her son. Frollo stood next to her.

He listened his wife while she told their baby everything happened the last days since they visited him the last time. It wasn´t much. Frollo just went to work as usual, Esmeralda raised their kids, Béatrice had to study just as Gabriel.

„Are you done?", Frollo asked as Esmeralda stood up.

„Yes." Frollo never spoke a word to his dead son. Esmeralda didn´t know why but she let him.

„Let us go."

„Yes." They turned and left the graveyard again. While they walked away Frollo gently moved his fingers and grabbed Esmeraldas hand. Hand in hand they went to the Notre Dame. Frollo wanted to pray.

„Claude.", Esmeralda began as they stood in front of the church. „I never asked you.. but.. what would you have done if I would not have chosen you at the pyre?"

„What would I have done? You have been at the pyre. I think you know what I would have done."

„No. I mean afterwards. After my death."

„I would have thrown me down a cliff.", he said dry.

„You´re joking."

„No."

„Suicide? But you could have carried on as before."

„No, Esmeralda. You have been the first person I loved from the deepest depths of my heart. I knew I would loose my mind when I see you burn and die. I knew I cound´t carry on without you. And every time you have been ill or anything happened to you, even if it was just the smallest cut, I worried I will loose you." He looked at her without moving a muscle.

She smiled at him and stroke over his cheek.

„Come. Let us go inside."

While Frollo prayed for his family Esmeralda visited Quasimodo and Madellaine. Madellaine now lived with Quasimodo since Phoebus left Paris. Esmeralda still liked and visited Quasimodo but Frollo wasn´t up here after he heard Quasi found his love. For him the hunchback was still a creature of hell and that a normal person could love him only claimed him as demon even more. For Frollo Quasimodo was dead. The bell ringer needed a long time to come over it his master, his adoptive father, outcasted him.

Back then Esmeralda and Frollo had a gigantic argue why he does that to him. She yelled at him he would do just the same as Clopin did to her and he was as cruel as him. Her words hurt him very much but he didn´t change his mind. Two weeks Esmeralda didn't speak with him back then.

Two hours passed by until Esmeralda said good bye to Quasimodo and Madellaine. While she walked down the stairs she thought back when she was imprisoned here. Sanctuary. A word she will never forget, that´s for sure.

„Are you still praying?", she asked Frollo silent, who sat on a pew right in front of the altar. His hands were folded on his lap and he looked down with closed eyes. „Claude?", she asked again.

No answer.

„Claude?!", she laid her hand on his folded ones and felt how cold he was. „CLAUDE?!" She took his head between her hands and bend it to her. He didn´t open his eyes and was pale. His body had no tension anymore.

The people in the cathedral stared at her as she began to scream his name and cry. She hugged him and kneed down with him.

„Claude.", she whimpered and pressed his dead body against hers. „Don´t leave me, please…"

 **Thank you very much for reading and your commentaries. I really appreciate your interest and I hope you liked parenthood is a double-edged sword**

 **I would love to hear what you thought about this story and I hope to hear from you in my other stories (the old and the future ones ;D)**

 **thank you very much**

 **byebye**


	35. alternative ending

**this chapter is the ending I first had in mind for this story. It comes after chapter 31 - please forgive me, and replaces chapter 32 - the angel in my hands. the other two chapters following (33 and 34) are only related to the normal ending. I hope you can understand what I mean xD**

chapter 35 - alternative ending

After Clopin banished Esmeralda from the gypsies definitive Esmeralda was even more depressive than she was before his visit. A dead body in her inners and a broken heart.

„Esmeralda?", Frollo asked and entered their sleeping room. She hadn´t left it since Clopin was here weeks ago. She only stood up when she needed to take the toilet.

„Hm?", she answered. She had a better day than usual.

„I brought your your food." Frollo walked to her and placed the tabled next to her. He sat down and looked at her. „Please eat something."

„I´m not hungry."

„At least a bite." He held up a piece of bread. She lost weight which was an extremely bad sign. She refused to eat.

„Leave me alone."

„I will not leave you alone.", he said angry. „Esmeralda. I need you. And our daughter needs you. If you don´t carry on for yourself or me, do it for her. I please you."

„Don´t you get the sign? Our kid is dead. The kid we wanted both is dead. Clopin is right. Our love is not meant to be. As soon as I give birth, I will leave this place."

„You leave me?", Frollo said shocked.

„Yes. There is nothing here for me anymore."

„Of course there is. I am here. And Béatrice."

„I will take her with me but I have to go."  
„But I love you."

„Don´t do that. We are not meant to be together. Maybe we are married but that´s all. The love between us only can produce death." She stroke over her belly.

„You will not leave me, you hear? I will come with you."

„Claude, I…", she suddenly stopped to talk and widened her eyes.

„Esmeralda?", Frollo asked curious.

„It kicked me."

„What?"

„The baby." She looked at him. „It kicked me."

Frollo laid his head on her belly and felt it, too. He even heard it a little bit.

„A miracle.", he exhaled. „See? Our love is alive. You don´t need to leave now."

„It kicked again!", she said but suddenly she groaned painfully. She began to breath heavily. She grabbed his arm and pressed it. As she stared at him and groaned again Frollo knew what was going on. She was in labour.

He placed the tabled away and yelled after Agnes and the other servants.

„Quick. It just began."

„Claude.", Esmeralda breathed. He came to her and held her hand while the women took care of her.

„You can do it. It´s alive. And you will be alive as well."

„I love you."

„I love you, too." They kissed as lovely as possible in this situation.

„Sir, you have to leave the room. No man is allowed during a birth.", Agnes said and Frollo stood up. He had to fight to leave Esmeralda on her own but Agnes insisted.

After the woman closed the door he placed his hand on it and listened his wives screams.

„Papa."

„Béatrice." He turned and lifted her up. „Come. Let us play something." They walked in her children´s room and played with her dolls.

A few hours passed until Claude wasn´t concentrated on their play anymore. The birth was long. Longer than the first one.

Two hours later Agnes stood in the doorway.

„Sir. You can come now.", she said. Frollo stood up, just as Béatrice.

„Rose, wait here. I will get you as soon as possible." She sat down again and Agnes sat next to her.

Frollo walked to their bedroom and wanted to enter as a female servant passed him and whispered something.

„I am sorry, sir." He feared the worst and entered the room faster.

„Esmeralda?", he said silent. She laid in their bed, her eyes were closed. „Esmeralda?", he said even more silent as he kneed down next to her and stroke over her hand which laid on the blanked next to her body. She didn´t move. She didn´t breath.

The minister laid his head on the bed and didn´t move for a long time. He felt how Esmeraldas body got colder with every minute.

„My love. My life.", he finally said and laid next to her, grabbed her entire body and pressed it against his. Tears ran down his cheeks while he kissed her everywhere. Her forehead, her cheeks, nose, eyes, lips, neck, chin, throat, shoulders. Just everywhere. He sucked in her smell, her look. He was responsible for her death. It was his fault. He wanted a second child. He! Not her. If he only would have listened to her, she would still be alive.

„I am sorry.", he whispered. „Forgive me. Please." He gave her an intensive kiss and closed his eyes as he laid his forehead onto hers. „I love you.", he whimpered. „I need you. Don´t leave me." He buried his face in her hair and pressed her body even more against his.

* * *

„Papa?", Béatrice whispered. Frollo told her to speak quiet as long as she was in the cathedral.

„Yes?", he said and looked at her. He held her hand while they sat on a pew. The church was empty. Only he and her were still here. It was late.

„Where is mama now?"

„She is with god. In heaven."

„When will she come back?"

He stroke over her head and kissed it.

„She will not come back."

„Doesn´t she love us anymore?"

„No. She loves us more than anything. She just.. have to help god. He needs her very badly and we have to let her go."

Béatrice stood up and walked to the altar. Frollo followed her and looked after her for that she wouldn´t fall down.

„What are you doing?"

„Mama said you have to burn a candle when you wish for something." She stood in front of the big thing where all the candles were in.

„I will help you.", he lifted her up and took the burning candle. She laid her hand on his and lead him to a new one to enlighten it. „What have you wished for?"

„That god will no longer need mamas help." She lead him to a second one. „And that you are happy again." She looked at him and he tried to smile at her. How innocent she was.

He enlightened two candles as well.

„So do I."


End file.
